The Proposal
by Himiko-chan Hirisashi
Summary: -Bien, me casaré contigo- suspiró Hiroki, sabía que no podía dejar solo a Akihiko ni a esos ojos violáceos que lo miraban preocupado. Además, cualquiera haría lo mismo ¿no? no es que todavía le gustara, es que cualquier persona normal y no enamorada aceptaría casarse con un amigo para evadir inmigración y cometer un fraude de ley; sí… cualquier persona lo haría... Hiroki x Akihiko
1. Chapter 1

**Apareciéndome de nuevo por estos rumbos de ffnet! Les traigo este long fic de una pareja crack adorable: Minimum! De antemano les agradezco por pasarse por estos rumbos, máxime si eres de las fieles seguidoras de las parejas canon, no worries no haré bashing ;)**

**Hago dos disclaimer: el primero es que los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen sino a su respectiva autora Shungiku Nakamura, nuestra adorada sensei!**

**El segundo disclaimer es por la adaptación de la película The Proposal por lo que, aunque esta adaptación no sea fiel, todo lo que haya tomado de la película no es invención mía sino de sus respectivos autores.**

**Por lo demás, espero disfruten los aprietos en que pondre a ambos! ;)**

Vio su reloj, las 6:30 de la mañana, respiró profundo y bajó de la bicicleta estacionaria para irse a bañar, rutina que Hiroki tomaba todos los días antes de ir a la Universidad. Sin reparar en algo especial de hacer de desayuno, se limitó a comer lo de todos los días; tomando luego su saco del colgador a la par de la puerta, se la colocó y puestos los zapatos decidió dirigirse a trabajar sin mucho ánimo aunque fuese viernes.

Por otra parte, del otro lado de la ciudad, Usami Akihiko aventaba el teléfono hacia cualquier lado de la habitación con tal de que se callase; sin embargo, para su desgracia, el teléfono siguió sonando, sonando y sonando. Cuando reparó en que esa no era la alarma del celular, tuvo que levantarse y casi a rastras buscar entre todos los juguetes de su habitación hacia donde había lanzado aquel aparato aparentemente diminuto que se escondía y sonaba estrepitosamente. Tuvo que resignarse a pararse y encender la luz, pues se había arrastrado todo el tiempo desde que cayó de la cama, buscado a oscuras el teléfono. A penas lo encontró se percató de quien era la llamada insistente: Isaka.

-Más vale que sea importante- fue lo primero que contestó antes de tirarse de nuevo a la cama para dormir un poco más.

-Lo es, ven a mi oficina inmediatamente- Luego de eso, Isaka cortó la llamada haciendo sentir a Akihiko extrañado por el tono que había usado para con él. Sin ganas de ir se levantó de nuevo de la cama y después de una rápida ducha y sin siquiera comer, agarró el saco que estaba en el perchero a la par de la puerta y después de ponerse los zapatos vio su reloj; suspiró por lo bajo y se encaminó a su auto rojo

AxHxAxHxAxH

No era cosa fácil entrar a Marukawa Shoten para finales de mes, la gente corría como si el edificio se incendiase en llamas y los teléfonos sonaban insistentemente. Gente gritando, otros maltratando y algunos intentando no caerse por el montón de hojas que llevaban en las manos fue todo lo que alcanzó a ver Usami antes de recorrer el infierno de la sección en la cual se encontraba la oficina principal de Isaka. Tocó un par de veces y después de tres segundos, al darse cuenta que no estaba, se dio la vuelta para atravesar la multitud de gente e irse, pero apenas llegó a la mitad del pasillo cuando una mujer se le tiró encima haciéndolo caer de bruces.

-Qué caraj…- ¿Aikawa?—

-¡Y a dónde se supone que vas Usami!- Le gritó la mujer terriblemente enojada. Inmediatamente se abrió la puerta de la oficina de Isaka y sin esperar a que Usami se parara, Aikawa lo jaló con fuerza arrastrándolo hacia dentro de la enorme oficina de Isaka que al cerrar la puerta, se volvió totalmente silente.

-Llegaste, pensé que no vendrías- mencionó sonriente Isaka mientras marcaba un número de teléfono… -Onodera, regrésate y págale a los guardaespaldas la mitad, Usami milagrosamente vino por su cuenta.- Akihiko le frunció el ceño pero en cambió Isaka cambió su sonrisa por una mirada aún más seria que la del peligris.

-Estamos jodidos- fueron las palabras de Isaka mientras Eiri ocultaba su rostro con su mano.

-¡Y eso fue lo mejor que se te ocurrió decir!-gritó la editora al pensar que tal vez su jefe sería más sensato para anunciar la mala noticia.

-¿Estamos?- Los interrumpió Akihiko incrédulo ante la mirada de seriedad no tan común de Isaka quien de pronto cambió su semblante serio y comenzó a suavizarse de nuevo mientras le desviaba la mirada a Usami. –la verdad el jodido sólo eres tú-

-¡Bueno jefe, me voy!- empezó a despedirse Eri mientras caminaba apresuradamente hacia afuera de la oficina. Acto reflejo Akihiko inmediatamente le cerró la puerta.

-¡Tú te quedas! Y tú- señalo a Isaka- explícate- la mirada violeta de Akihiko ante el cambio abrupto de la conversación hizo que su mirada fría fuera de hielo ante Isaka que ya empezaba a sudar frío.

-Bueno Usagi-chan jeje emm- Isaka sonrió extrañamente mientras se rascaba la cabeza preocupado. -¿no quieres tomarte un cigarro?

-Umm- Akihko aún con la mirada fija en su jefe sacó un cigarrillo de su saco mientras extrañado miraba el cambio radical de Isaka, eso solo podía significar una cosa, y estaba seguro que no era nada bueno.

-Bueno veras ¿recuerdas cuando fuimos a la feria de estreno de tu libro en Seúl?- preguntó Isaka bajando la mirada.

-¿Te refieres a cuando me obligaste a ir a esa estúpida reunión en un viaje de cinco horas sentado a la par tuya?, cómo no recordarlo…- lo miró con cara asesina.

-Bueno entonces también te recuerdas que en ese tiempo no podías salir del país mientras se procesaba tu solicitud de visa-

-¿Eh? Jamás supe eso-

-¿Aikawa?- miró Isaka a su trabajadora que sólo asintió a sonreír.

-Akihiko, fue aquella vez que te desperté para que firmaras la carta de asistencia… ¿no te acuerdas?- Akihiko volteó su cara de enojo hacia Eri presintiendo hacia dónde iba la conversación.

-Bueno al menos firmaste la carta- respondió Isaka sonriendo. –Así que ya no me puedes culpar-

-¿y culpar de qué?-

-Bueno, hablé esta mañana con tu abogado de inmigración y… te denegaron la visa Usami-

-y entonces…-respondió Usami inmediatamente.

-Usami, vas a ser deportado- respondió Eri haciéndose unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás.

-Y también al parecer hubo unos papeles que no llenaste a tiempo- desvió la mirada Isaka. Akihiko dejó caer el cigarro que tenía en la boca al escuchar las palabras de Isaka mientras se dirigía con pasos firmes a matar al bastardo que le había pedido que fuera a la estúpida convención de libros y que ahora le estaba costando toda una vida en Japón.

-¡Aki-couhcgf-hiko!- intentaba gritar Isaka mientras el aludido apretaba más su cuello. De pronto sintió que Aikawa se le colgaba encima pero su determinación de matar a Isaka era más fuerte como para caerse.

-¡Detente Akihiko lo vas a matar!- intentaba gritar Eiri pero solo conseguía que Akihiko lo apretara mas fuerte

-Escoghcofpera hay u-un-a sa-sali-da- intentó articular y cuando aquello llegó a los oídos de Akihiko, éste lo dejó libre cayendo instantáneamente de espaldas por el peso de Eri en su espalda y aplastándola en el camino.

-¿Chicos?- Isaka aún lastimado vio sobre su escritorio para observar a Usami levantarse furioso del suelo mientras Aikawa a rastras se levantaba presa de haber sido casi asfixiada por el no tan pequeño conejo.

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Pensamos en que reintentaras sacar la visa pero tendrías que estar afuera del país al menos un año- respondió Isaka componiéndose la corbata

-¿Eh?-

-Sí, migración es estricto pero no solo existe la visa residencial para que te quedes- respondió de nuevo Isaka.

-Ya que es imposible sacarla porque te la denegaron, Isaka, Asahina y yo pensamos en otra solución- sonrió preocupada Eri mientras miraba de reojo a Isaka haciéndole señales de que continuara.

-Si bueno… este es el asunto Akihiko- Usami respiró hondo y sacó otro cigarrillo de su chaqueta. Sabía que se arrepentiría de haber llegado a aquel lugar; ya desde hacía mucho se preguntaba por qué carajos había escogido la editorial de Isaka para publicar sus obras pero justamente en ese momento ya se estaba dando cuenta de su fatal error.

-por favor dime que no es estúpida tu idea o por lo menos no ilegal-

-Pues estúpida no es, ilegal… tal vez- respondió Isaka sonriendo torpemente mientras Akihiko fruncía más el ceño.

-Dícelo Eri-

-¡¿qué?! ¡¿por qué yo?!, ¡tú eres el de la idea, tú dile!-

-Las mujeres tienen más tacto-

-Te voy a castrar si no lo dices Isaka- Ryuchirou observó a la mujer que lo amenazaba aún siendo su inferior jerárquica en la empresa, supuso que lo del tacto de mujer no se le aplicaba a la loca que, si una vez casi mata a Usami, seguro no dudaría en dejarlo sin miembro.

-Bueno… Akihiko…-

-Escúpelo de una vez- se resignó molesto el aludido

-Te tienes que casar- Ni siquiera llegó a encender el cigarrillo que había sacado cuando éste se calló de sus manos dándole una mirada sorprendida a Isaka

-¿Eh?-

-¡Vamos no es gran cosa!- sonrió Aikawa -bueno ya que se supo la noticia me retiro…- comenzó a caminar hacia la salida cuando esta vez fue Isaka el que la detuvo en seco casi saltando sobre su escritorio para que la que había contribuido a esa gran estafa no escapara de su oficina.

-Tú, no te vas, prometiste que estarías aquí hasta que consiguiéramos a alguien-

-¿Qué?- volvió a preguntar Akihiko al escuchar la conversación de ambos. No sólo habían tomado la idea por sí mismos sino también ya estaban en plan de realizarla. –¿Y por qué creen ustedes que les voy a hacer caso?-

-Porque te van a deportar- gritaron los dos al unísono mientras que Usami intentó decir algo pero ninguna palabra salió de su boca al notar que aquello era verdad, prácticamente para ser un docto en palabras Akihiko se estaba quedando sin qué decir desde hacía ratos.

-Bien, ¿y con quien me caso?- se resignó a decir Akihiko mientras ambos se miraban con cara de preocupación.-

-Bueno fue algo en lo que habíamos pensado pero… no tenemos idea.- desvió la mirada Eri.

-¿Por qué no eres tú? No tienes novio así que no tienes nada que perder… es más ahora que lo pienso jamás has salido con nadie verdad- se quedó pensando Akihiko mientras se imaginaba si de verdad le tocaría ser Eri su esposa por un tiempo; pero sin siquiera poder pensarlo detenidamente se encontró con un dedo anular frente a su cara y una expresión enojada por parte de su editora.

-¡eres un abusivo Usami-san! Además, por si no lo habías notado, ¡tengo esposo!-

-¿Ah?-

-Ves, te lo dije es un distraído- remarcó Eri a Isaka quien irónico contemplaba la escena.

-Estás mintiendo- contestó inmediatamente Akihiko

-¿Ah?,¡ claro que no!-

-Yo he trabajado contigo desde hace cuatro años, si te hubieras casado al menos lo sabría-

-Akihiko… ¡llevó cinco años casada!-

-Es cierto, está casada con Kanade Mino, uno de mis empleados de la oficina, ¿no lo sabías?- respondió algo incrédulo Isaka al notar que lo que le decía Eri sobre Akihiko y su terrible distracción era cierto.

-Mmm la verdad no me fije en su anillo sino en los dientes afilados que saca cada vez que me grita- le dedicó una mirada enojada a Eiri que se la devolvió sin rechistar.

-Bueno, Eri y yo pensamos luego en Chibi-tan pero tiene 20 ¿verdad?- Ante aquella pregunta Usami sólo atinó a desviar la mirada y afirmar casi inaudiblemente; hacía casi dos años que no sabía nada de Misaki, ahora veía que por lo menos él no era el único distraído.

-También pensamos en Isaka aquí presente pero el señor jefe al parecer tiene un pequeño problema con su pareja.

-Espera ¿Isaka tiene novia?-

-Tienes razón Eiri, es distraído- respondió Isaka mientras Eri le hacía una mirada de reproche

-Por si no lo sabías, salgo con Asahina desde hace doce años, idiota-

-¿Y qué?, igual solo es fingir-

-Etto, ese no es el problema- Isaka comentó cabizbajo a lo que Akihiko se quedó extrañado y Eri casi suelta una risa de no ser porque aquel era su jefe y en cualquier momento sabía que podía despedirla.

-¿Qué? ¿están casados o algo así?- preguntó Akihiko comenzándose a desesperar por todas las vueltas que le daban al asunto.

-No, pero… él no tiene que enterarse de tu situación-

-¿Y se puede saber por qué?- cruzó los brazos Akihiko mientras esperaba una respuesta sensata de su jefe.

-Bueno… Asahina me prohibió que fuéramos porque sabía que eso probablemente haría que te deportaran-

-¡Tú…!- frunció inmediatamente el ceño acercándose directamente a Isaka

-¡espe-cofcof-ra! ¡Aki-hiko!,-

-Dile la verdad y asume tu responsabilidad, idiota-

-¡ja-más!- Intentaba articular Isaka mientras Usami lo ahoracaba con más fuerza

-Bueno chicos yo..-

-¡Te quedas!-

-¡Ok!-

-Dícelo a Asahina-

-¡No!-

-¡Dile la verdad!

-No cofcofpuedocof es mi mecofjor a-ami-go de la in-fancofcofcia- De pronto Akihiko dejó de ahorcarlo haciendo que Isaka cayera inmediatamente al suelo

-Repite lo que dijiste- le ordenó y mientras Isaka se componía la corbata y se levantaba aturdido Akihiko se quedó ido pensando.

-Me refería a que Asahina es mi mejor amigo desde los 8 y nunca le he mentido, no puedo dejar que se entere ahora-

-Hiroki-

-¿Ah?- preguntó Eri mientras Isaka se quedaba sorprendido de la respuesta obvia de Akihiko, en quien jamás había pensado.

-Claro si pasaron la infancia juntos, ¿todavía es tu mejor amigo?-

-Nos distanciamos un poco pero no deja de serlo, ahora que recuerdo, a esta hora todavía está trabajando en la Universidad Mitsuhashi-

-¡Bien!-

-¿Eso significa que encontraron a alguien? Preguntó Eri que había estado afuera de la conversación viendo la forma en cómo irse de esa oficina que estaba más tensa que todo el ajetreo de afuera.

-Sí- respondieron ambos hombres con mirada cómplice.

**Y qué les pareció? Quiero darle una oportunidad a este amor que no fue, sin salirme de la historia original por lo que no cambiaré absolutamente nada de la obra de Nakamura. **

**Mil gracias por leer y si les gustó o se rieron aunque sea un poquito :3 review please! Igual críticas son bien aceptadas.**

**No me queda más que decir, sino hasta otro mínimum!**


	2. Imposible decirle no a bakakihiko

**Hola chicas o chicos si es que hay ;) les traigo nuevo cap!**

**Veamos, veamos algo que decir… supongo que es la hora de la reacción de Hiroki sensei xD nos leemos al final ne? **

-Sabes que puede morir en cualquier momento-

-Mamá… la mala hierba nunca muere-

-¡Hiro-chan no hables así de la abuela!-

-De todos modos no puedo asistir ya te lo había dicho- Hiroki suspiró por enésima vez antes de volver a exponer sus razones- soy asesor de fondo de tres tesis, debo calificar exámenes y terminar mi libro de literatura. No puedo ir- resaltó las últimas palabras ante la insistencia de Anna Kamijou, que desde hacía una semana lo llamaba todos los días.

-Kamijou Hiroki, vienes o vienes punto- gritó Anna Kamijou desde el otro lado de la línea a su hijo, voz que pudo escuchar perfectamente Miyagi desde donde estaba sentado.

-Permíteme sweet heart- le dijo a Hiroki mientras le arrebataba el teléfono.

-Señora Kamijou, como jefe de su hijo permítame decirle que él mañana estará sin falta en su casa; yo me encargaré personalmente del trabajo de mi amado; quiero decir de su hijo…- Sin esperar respuesta fue hacia Hiroki y, mientras con una mano tapaba su boca, con la otra ponía el teléfono en altavoz.

-¡Muchísimas gracias! ¡no sabe lo que eso significa para mí!-

-De nada señora Kamijou pase feliz tarde-

-Feliz tarde igual- a penas colgó, Miyagi le devolvió el teléfono y con un fugaz beso en la mejilla mientras se dirigía hacia afuera de la oficina.

-¡Profesor!- gritó Hiroki furioso apenas reaccionó de su mini estado de shock por las acciones siempre violentas de su superior.

-Mi amor, deberías tener más tiempo libre de descanso, la vida no es sólo la Universidad ¿sabías?- De pronto Hiroki bajo la mirada, sabía que una de las tantas razones por las que se había separado de Nowaki fue que ambos llegaron a poner primero sus carreras, aunque en verdad esa no hubiera sido la verdadera razón de su separación, Hiroki estaba consciente que puso muchas veces su trabajo antes que incluso él mismo.

-Tienes razón- se limitó a decirle al profesor quien le brindó una última sonrisa

-Déjame tu trabajo de fin de semana a mí y al menos visita una vez al año a tu familia, ¿de acuerdo?

-Umm- y con esa aprobación de Hiroki, Miyagi salió de la oficina. Hiroki se volteó a seguir trabajando mientras a los pocos segundos una persona entraba y cerraba sigilosamente la puerta.

-Hm, la última vez dijo que me invitaría a cenar si volvía a olvidar algo- mencionó sarcásticamente Hiroki al recordar que eso era lo que siempre prometía Miyagi cada vez que olvidaba su material de cátedra.

-Entonces tendré que invitarte a cenar porque, efectivamente, olvidé algo- respondió con una sonrisa de lado contemplándolo desde la puerta, refiriéndose a todo el papeleo para la solicitud de visa.

Al escuchar aquella voz notoriamente distinta, Hiroki volteó a ver sorprendido para encontrarse a Usami viéndolo fijamente; un escalofrío recorrió de pronto su espalda y sus brazos se erizaron instantáneamente por lo que a penas cruzaron miradas Hiroki volteó hacia su escritorio de nuevo.

-Qué quieres, estoy ocupado- Fingió estar trabajando, la verdad no estaba de ánimos para ver a su antiguo amor platónico. Lentamente Akihiko caminó hacia Hiroki mientras sacaba de su bolsa un cigarro y un encendedor, se sentó sobre el escritorio de su mejor amigo para verlo de frente a pesar que este estuviere con la cabeza baja y, mientras intentaba formular las palabras exactas qué decirle, le prendió fuego al cigarro.

Ahora que lo miraba, no dudaría ni un segundo en volverlo a escoger para ese inmenso favor que le iba a hacer; después de todo, Hiroki siempre había estado allí para él, tal vez no tan cercano como antes pero le alegraba saber que aún después de todos esos años, y de sus propios errores, Hiroki seguía siendo una de las pocas personas en quien podía confiar.

-Hiroki- Su tono de voz suave y profundo caló los oídos del profesor que intentaba no prestarle atención. Claro, aquello era estúpido pues según él, estaba seguro que ya no tenía ningún sentimiento por el ojivioleta, además tenía demasiado que adelantar si pensaba irse con su familia; pero todos aquellos pensamientos fueron olvidados cuando escuchó su nombre salir de esos labios que siempre le causaban escalofríos involuntariamente. Esa voz la conocía muy bien, pero el tono que usaba no, por lo que algo dudoso lo volteó a ver y sus ojos apagados se lo confirmaron.

-Akihiko- esbozó suavemente –está prohibido fumar aquí, ¡apágalo!- le terminó gritando para anular completamente un ligero calor que empezaba a recorrer sus mejillas.

-Oi, oi, está bien- Akihiko se dirigió hacia el otro escritorio y guardando silencio sonrió al apagar su cigarro en una cigarrera junto con muchas coletillas de cigarro en ella.

-Esa mirada tuya no me gusta, ¿qué pasó?- inquirió Hiroki que, para variar, no era de darle muchas vueltas a ningún asunto y prefería ir al punto pues odiaba desperdiciar el tiempo.

-Necesito tu ayuda- esperó a que Hiroki lo volteara a ver para poder explicarle y a penas Hiroki volteó, la mirada violácea se posicionó sobre las orbes achocolatadas de su antiguo amigo de la infancia. –Necesito…- sabía que Hiroki era de pocas palabras y lo notó cuando escuchó su voz

-Sí…Akihiko yo...-

-Cásate conmigo- soltó de inmediato antes que Hiroki empezara con su discurso de "no tengo tiempo".

-¡¿Eh?!- Un rubor enorme que le cubrió hasta las orejas se posicionó en el rostro de Hiroki al escuchar la súbita propuesta de Usami a quien no había visto en meses. Parpadeó un par de veces pensando si había escuchado mal pero la sonrisa de Usami le insinuaba que no. Empezó toser por ahogarse con su propia saliva y sin quererlo comenzó a sentir que sudaba frío mientras con la mirada le pedía una explicación al ojivioleta que miraba relajado cómo el moreno se convertía en un manojo de nervios. –¡Q-qué clase de idiotez dices…!- pronunció apenas recuperó la voz.

-No es una idiotez, solo necesito que me ayudes a engañar a inmigración casándote conmigo-

-¡¿Qué?!- Ni siquiera pudo gritar pues tenía un nudo en la garganta del desconcierto enorme de la propuesta que le estaba diciendo Akihiko… -¡N-No…!- a penas dijo aquello audiblemente se levantó de su escritorio e hizo el ademán de salir pero Akihiko se colocó enfrente.

-Vamos no es tan difícil, pensé que me ayudarías-

-¡E-eso e-es ile-gal!- gritó Hiroki nervioso tratando de asimilar todo tan de repente.

-Lo sé-

-¡Claro que lo sabes baka! ¡Todo el Mundo lo sabe!-

-¡Hmp! No seas exagerado, quieren a terroristas no a personas como nosotros, no notarán que es ilegal-

-¡Estás loco!- Intentaba esquivar a Akihiko pero siendo más bajito no podía siquiera avanzar un paso hacia la puerta que estaba justo detrás del peligris insistente.

-¡Solo va a ser por un tiempo!, por favor- dijo lo último calmadamente e inmediatamente Hiroki dejó de hacer presión para salir y lo volteó a ver a los ojos. Dudó por un instante y su mirada chocolate empezó a sentir empatía… hasta que Akihiko volvió a hablar.

-Serían aproximadamente dos años- y dicho esto Akihiko vio como Hiroki perdía su mirada compasiva por un ceño fruncido y en un rápido movimiento lo esquivó para salir corriendo del lugar.

O casi corriendo, pues no avanzó ni dos metros cuando sintió que un cuerpo lo sostuvo con tal fuerza por detrás que Hiroki se vio impedido de huir cayendo sobre Akihiko. El profesor más enojado y sonrojado que nunca intentó levantarse pero el agarre en su cintura era demasiado fuerte y contrario a ello Akihiko, logró voltearlo para quedar boca arriba y enfrentarlo.

-Baka... nos van a ver.- su pecho estaba agitado y su enojo era evidente ante el peligris. Sabía que Akihiko no era una persona común, muchos recuerdos de su infancia le confirmaban aquello pero jamás pensó en que llegaría a tal situación.

-De acuerdo, si no deseas, no te pediré ayuda.- concluyó el joven escritor amablemente pero sin dejar de presionar el cuerpo de Hiroki contra el suelo y con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios que Hiroki la catalogo de mal augurio.

-Pero si no te ayudo…- dijo Hiroki presintiendo que esas iban a ser las siguientes palabras de Akihiko y, efectivamente lo eran.

-Solo te pondré como protagonista en todas mis novelas BL,- Un terrible sonrojo que ya se había esfumado volvió a aparecer en las mejillas de Hiroki lo cual hizo ampliar la sonrisa de Akihiko pues lo que dijo tomó el efecto esperado.

-No lo harías-

-Sabes que sí-

-Pues, deberías saber que no me importa si haces…- comenzó a decir el profesor con el ceño fruncido pero se quedó callado cuando escuchó a Usami.

-Me van a deportar- lo interrumpió Akihiko haciendo que Hiroki emitiera un suspiro entrecortado de asombro por lo que acababa de decir.

-¿Qué?- Esas palabras dichas por Akihiko le hicieron congelarse un segundo por el hecho de pensar en todas las implicaciones de una deportación estatal. De pronto dejó de sentir la presión en su cintura y el pesor del cuerpo del ojivioleta sobre el suyo mientras poco a poco se levantaba del suelo y Akihiko quedaba hincado frente a él con la cabeza levemente baja.

-Tuve… que salir del país hace unos meses, cuando mi visa estaba en trámite, de lo cual se dio cuenta migración y me suspendieron la emisión de una nueva visa por lo que estoy obligado a volver a Inglaterra por lo menos por un año.

-Eh…- No sabía qué decir, las palabras no eran necesarias para averiguar lo siguiente que diría Akihiko.

-Y la única manera de no irme de Japón es casándome, por eso necesito tu ayuda, eres la única persona a la que le puedo pedir esto…- Akihiko suspiró después de terminar de hablar pues sonaba realmente ajeno a él cuando Isaka se lo dijo pero ahora que lo había tenido que explicar se materializó de la situación en la que estaba. Por primera vez desde hacía mucho comenzaba a sentir preocupación, sin embargo no le duró mucho al escuchar a Hiroki.

-De acuerdo- suspiró también el moreno. Sabía que no podía dejar solo a Akihiko ni a esos ojos violáceos que lo miraban preocupado. Además, cualquier persona haría lo mismo ¿no?, no es que todavía le gustara, es que cualquier persona normal y no enamorada aceptaría casarse con un amigo para que evadieran a migración y cometieran un fraude de ley; sí… cualquier persona… lo haría.

-¿En serio?- parpadeó un par de veces mirando al castaño fijamente a lo cual este desvió inmediatamente la mirada.

-S-sí- respondió un poco dudoso pero no menos convencido de que igualmente siempre iba a terminar aceptando la propuesta de Akihiko pues, desde que tenía memoria lo había hecho, incluso cuando, aceptar todo lo que le pedía Akihiko, había hecho que se destrozara su corazón.

-Perfecto,- dijo inmediatamente aunque pronto su cara pasó a seria de nuevo, -Oye Hiroki, esto no traerá problemas con tu pareja, si es así yo…

-Dije que te ayudaría y eso haré- respondió inmediatamente Hiroki sin esperar a que Akihiko preguntará algo más o dijera algo más pues no creía necesario hablarle de que hacía más de dos años que se encontraba solo.

-Ummm, de acuerdo- esbozó una ligera sonrisa hacia Hiroki que sabía, jamás le había fallado en nada. Se levantó del suelo y le ofreció la mano al castaño que la tomó pero sintió que inmediatamente era jalado hacia fuera de la Universidad.

-Espera… ¡baka!-

-Siempre hay mucha cola en Migración, tenemos que darnos prisa-

-¡Hey al menos déjame ir por mis cosas!- Y mientras el profesor se zafaba del agarre de Akihiko este solo atinó a sentirse aliviado pues al menos su problema estaba resuelto… momentáneamente.

**No sé si denominarle corto o largo, pero espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado**

**BTW Hago una corta aclaración, o mejor dicho autopropaganda xD el título de este cap es el mismo que un fic que publique hace tiempo, es completamente mínimum y muestra un porque el por qué Hiroki jamás puede decirle no a todo lo que pida Akihiko :3 les dejo el link!**

s/9810857/1/Imposible-decirle-No-a-Bakakihiko

**sin más me despido de ustedes, y espero verlos en otro cap que actualizaré prontito **** ¡Besos!**


	3. Engañando a Inmigración

**Hello! Publicando de nuevo :3 espero que les agrade este cap donde Hiroki palidea más de la cuenta xD ya no les doy más spoiler y nos leemos al final **

Faltaban cinco minutos para que cerrara la oficina de Servicio de Inmigración Central de Japón y la cola era inmensamente larga; sin embargo la mirada fría de Akihiko hizo quitar a cada pasante sin siquiera tocarlo, llegando así al tope de la recepción de la oficina de Inmigración.

-Ven, Hiroki- sin siquiera verlo, Akihiko tomó la mano de Hiroki y lo pasó arrastrando por sobre toda la gente.

-¡Aki-hiko!- intentó zafarse mientras evitaba las miradas de miedo de la gente hacia su futuro esposo y las de enojo hacia él.

-Shh, que vengas-

-El siguiente por favor- pidió el recepcionista y Akihiko se coló de inmediato mientras Hiroki inclinaba la cabeza en señal de disculpas a la señora que había sido interrumpida.

-Disculpe sólo preguntaremos algo- inquirió cortésmente Hiroki mientras miraba con cara asesina a Usami sin recibir respuesta alguna pues se encontraba hablando con el oficial.

-Vengo a solicitar esta visa para esposo- Fue directamente al punto lo que ocasionó que el recepcionista lo viera desconcertado por unos instantes para después reaccionar y ver la documentación que Akihiko contenía en sus manos; la cual tenía gracias a Isaka y su diminuta participación en el fraude ayudándole solo a conseguir los requisitos y la documentación suficiente para poder pedir la visa de matrimonio.

El oficial miró a Akihiko y Hiroki por un momento y después de suspirar resignado los guió con el oficial al mando de la oficina. Una vez dentro del cuarto quedaron esperando por el oficial. Las pequeñas cuatro paredes hacían al moreno sentirse claustrofóbico a pesar que una de las paredes era prácticamente una ventanal de vidrio que daba al interior de la desastrosa oficina de inmigración.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento de esto- susurró Hiroki y en ese instante entró una persona entacuchada con cara alargada y facciones extranjeras. Una sonrisa falsa y un peluquín aparentemente barato fue lo primero que pudo notar Akihiko quien se encontraba detrás de la puerta de vidrio y la cual abrió para que éste entrara a su propia oficina.

-Hola, soy Gilbertson- Mencionó con un acento forzado. –Ustedes deben ser Kamijou y Usami- mencionó viéndolos lo más cortes que podía pero sin dejar la seriedad a un lado acompañado con una sonrisa obviamente forzada y a la cual Hiroki le dio nula credibilidad.

-Disculpen la demora, es un... día ajetreado para alguien como yo- mencionó pues era viernes a las cinco de la tarde y todavía había mucha gente que dejaba trámites para última hora, justamente como ellos dos en ese momento.

-No se preocupe, entendemos- respondió amablemente Akihiko al mismo tiempo que Hiroki por cortesía también respondía que no había problema alguno.-En verdad le agradecemos que nos concediera una cita hoy- terminó diciendo Usami con una sonrisa falsa pero excelentemente disimulada, de esas que solamente Hiroki sabía de su falacia pues el paso de los años no había cambiado del todo a la persona de ojos violetas con la cual se casaría.

-De acuerdo- concluyó el oficial mientras tomaba asiento y comenzaba a leer los documentos que Akihiko había traído; los leyó en forma rápida poniendo una cara mucho más seria cada vez…-Mmm, les tengo una pregunta- los volteó a ver a ambos e inmediatamente Akihiko puso cara seria mientras Hiroki comenzaba a sudar frío.

-Mjm- respondió Akihiko; Hiroki se quedó callado.

-¿Están cometiendo fraude para evitar que lo deporten y así conservar su trabajo de escritor y por ende que sus publicaciones sigan siendo realizadas en la editorial Marukawa Shoten?-

-Ahh- exhaló Akihiko…

-No, es ridículo- se adelantó a decir Hiroki con la garganta seca mientras enfrentaba la mirada fría del hombre que tenía enfrente inquiriéndolos, dándole tiempo a Usami para salir de su desconcierto

-¿En dónde escuchó eso?- logró decir Akihiko después de ser tomado por sorpresa por el oficial, tratando de conservar el semblante serio y calmado.

-Señores, ya hemos tenido varios casos de personas homosexuales que se casan con tal de hacer legal su estadía en Japón y desgraciadamente, desde que es permitido el matrimonio entre homosexuales, se ha prestado a la desvirtualización de esa figura jurídica convirtiéndola en puro y absoluto fraude Hacia Mi Institución- Recalcó las últimas palabras haciendo que la habitación se quedara en silencio hasta que fue inmediatamente cortado por Akihiko.

-Señor Gilbertson, lamento mucho que nos confundiera de esa forma, lastimosamente no se puede responder por las acciones de otras personas con malas intenciones de cometer ilegalidades utilizando figuras típicas de la actual legislación la cual estoy seguro que usted hace cumplir en esta oficina central. Créame que si ese fuera el caso, nosotros no estaríamos aquí en primer lugar. Tal vez este no sea el mejor momento, tiene usted mucho que atender y no queremos importunarlo si duda de nosotros por lo que podríamos venir en otro día y…

-Usami Akihiko- lo interrumpió el oficial al sentirse tal vez, un poco culpable por prejuzgar a quien hablaba con tal sinceridad; sin embargo, como buen empleado del estado todavía tenía sus dudas.

–Tome asiento por favor- dijo a Akihiko quien seguía parado y acto seguido Akihiko se sentó cómodamente sonriéndole a Hiroki.

-De acuerdo- dijo el oficial a los comprometidos mientras Hiroki aún consternado se quedaba asombrado de cómo Akihiko le había dado vuelta a la situación en tan poco tiempo.

-Veamos, les explicaré el proceso que se desarrollará- dijo el extranjero mientras los miraba a ambos con seriedad de nuevo, advirtiendo que si bien podría no ser fraude aquella situación, no tenía nada que lo comprobase aún.

-Para obtener esta visa se necesitan cumplir ciertos requisitos. El paso uno es una entrevista programada, que se llevará a cabo el martes a primera hora; los separaré y les preguntaré todo lo que una pareja debe saber del otro- Sonrió con malicia mientras Hiroki tragaba en seco y Akihiko asentía con la misma mirada fría que tenía el señor.

-Paso dos… inquiero más- frunció el ceño –registros de teléfono, hablo con sus vecinos, entrevisto a sus compañeros y jefes de trabajo respectivamente, y si las respuestas no son las mismas en cada punto, usted- señaló a Akihiko con su dedo índice –será deportado de forma total y absoluta por tiempo indefinido - Akihiko asintió sin problema y luego el dedo apuntó hacia Hiroki –Y usted jovencito, habrá cometido un delito que es punible con una multa de quinientos cincuenta mil dólares además de una condena de ocho a doce años en una prisión… federal- Hiroki desvió la vista para evitar que lo viera ponerse nervioso pero al voltear vio, a través de la ventana, a una mujer siendo llevada a la fuerza por la policía. No quería ni imaginarse qué le harían a él si la autoridad se enteraba, de pronto la voz del oficial interrumpió sus pensamientos

-Entendió… ¿Kamijou Hiroki?- el aludido estaba ido en sus pensamientos y con su vista nublada intentó fijarse en el oficial pero su estado de shock apenas le permitía responder.

-Ehh..- su corazón comenzó a palpitar más rápido hasta que lo podía sentir, sus manos se empezaron a poner frías y su expresión delataba miedo mientras reinaba el silencio en la oficina esperando su respuesta.

-Tienes… ¿algo que decir?- Preguntó el oficial con una sonrisa socarrona que intentaba esconder vanamente. En respuesta Hiroki que no podía decir nada, simplemente movió la cabeza despacio para ambos lados, viendo hacia arriba, tratando de no encontrarse con la mirada del señor mientras intentaba normalizar su respiración que se aceleraba más en ese momento.

-¿No?- volvió a preguntar el oficial y Akihiko frunció levemente el ceño, pero luego lo cambió a una expresión de asombro cuando la cabeza de Hiroki empezó a moverse en sentido afirmativo.

-¿Sí?- Preguntó el oficial y Akihiko le brindó una sonrisa falsa al oficial señalando silenciosamente que no había problema.

-En realidad …-Hiroki se aclaró la garganta tratando de controlar la casi nula calma que alguna vez pensó tener- Señor Gilbertson… la verdad es que –tragó saliva de nuevo- Akihiko y yo, somos dos personas… que no debieron enamorarse jamás… pero así fue. No… le mencionamos de nuestra relación a nadie en nuestros trabajos debido a que no todos aceptan este tipo de relaciones. Además los dos sentimos que podía ser muy inapropiado que el público se enterase de esto.

-Bien- respondió no muy convencido el oficial pues cada vez estaba en auge el número de matrimonios homosexuales. -¿les han hablado siquiera a sus padres sobre su amor secreto?- Los miró seriamente a lo que Akihiko fue el primero en responder.

-Yo, es imposible pues hace años que no los veo, mi madre me abandonó, mi padre está en Inglaterra y mi hermano no lo sé y ni me importa.- respondió sinceramente Akihiko mientras buscaba en su bolsillo automáticamente la cajetilla de cigarros; sin embargo bastó la mirada de Hiroki para que éste se detuviese de hacer aquello en un área que pronto recordó, gracias a la expresión de su actual novio falso, que era área prohibida de fumadores.

-¿Y tus padres?- Preguntó súbitamente a Hiroki quien hubiese querido inventar una excusa lo suficientemente buena para no involucrar a su familia sin embargo ni siquiera pudo pronunciar palabra alguna cuando Akihiko se le adelantó.

-Ahh, no ellos si están aquí en Japón; es más el fin de semana Hiroki irá a visitarlos.

-En serio, en dónde los visitarán; y me refiero a ambos pues me parece sospechoso que solo uno vaya- de pronto Akihiko se dio cuenta de sus palabras, solo había involucrado a Hiroki; claro que sabía que Hiroki no hablaría de ellos y, gracias a que había escuchado parte de la conversación de Miyagi con Hiroki había pronunciado aquellas palabras para no tener conflictos con el oficial, sin embargo en estos momentos los tenía por no hacerse partícipe de su relato.

-Es… el cumpleaños de mi abuela por lo que será en su casa y…

-Creo que será una sorpresa que vayamos y en su cumpleaños le digamos el compromiso- sonrió Akihiko complementando su historia, Hiroki lo vio confuso ¿en serio iría al cumpleaños? Le lanzó una mirada a Usami matadora que daba a entender que aquellas palabras debía cumplirlas pues el oficial al parecer se tomaba muy en serio su trabajo.

-¿Y dónde se llevará a cabo la sorpresa?-

-En la casa de invierno de mis padres- suspiró por lo bajo Hiroki sabiendo la pregunta que seguiría-

-Ahhh, ¿tienen una casa de invierno?... en fin, ¿y dónde está la casa?- Preguntó dudoso de la veracidad de la historia.

-Sitka, Alaska.- volteó a ver a Usami que comenzó a palidecer.

-¿Irán a Alaska el fin de semana?- concluyó el oficial algo no muy convencido

-Sí,- Dijo Hiroki y Akihiko aún atónito respondió igualmente. Ahora tendría que ir el fin de semana a inventar la segunda farsa más grande de su vida. Lo primero que pasó por su mente fue desistir de la idea y fingir que no irían al final por un inconveniente; pero estaba anuente que la farsa de casarse sería notoria si nadie más que ellos sabía del compromiso.

-Sí, iremos a Alaska- mencionó Akihiko volviendo su habitual porte, tratando de dar la mejor sonrisa por fuera aunque por dentro ya se estaba preocupando algo.

-Sí… está bien, entonces los veré a ambos a las once en punto el martes para su entrevista programada y espero que sus respuestas coincidan en cada detalle- mencionó el gerente de migración mientras apuntaba todos los datos en una pequeña libreta amarilla y se los entregaba-

Hiroki fue el primero en levantarse de la silla y agarrar el papel amarillo para agradecer y salir casi corriendo de la cárcel en que se había convertido la Central de Migración. Por su parte Akihiko lo primero que hizo al salir fue llamar a una de las que lo había metido en problemas para avisarle a Aikawa que no estaría disponible el fin de semana debido a cierto compromiso con su actual prometido

-Debo admitir que estoy ansioso por verlos- recalcó el oficial desde la salida antes que ambos se fueran.

-Igual- respondió escuetamente Kamijou.

-Nos vemos, ¡los estaré vigilando!- dijo finalmente al notar que Hiroki ya estaba casi del otro lado de la puerta con un semblante más pálido del que tuvo cuando entró. Y así fue como el oficial con su vista de halcón y ceño fruncido se despidió de la pareja.

La respiración de Hiroki volvió a la normalidad y su semblante de enojo volvió a aparecer en su rostro al percatarse del lío en el que se había metido. Asimismo Akihiko volvió a su semblante despreocupado ya después de haber insultado a Aikawa por teléfono.

-Escucha, entonces iremos allá, fingiremos que somos pareja, hablarás con tus padres sobre nuestro compromiso, le diré a Isaka que nos consiga vuelos de primera clase para tu casa y…

-Usami, no lo haré- reaccionó Hiroki al notar en el verdadero lío en el que estaba.

-¿Disculpa?- dijo Akihiko aunque ya lo había escuchado, sabía que no sería tan fácil convencer a su amigo de la infancia aunque como siempre, estaba muy consciente que Hiroki nunca podía decirle que no a él-

-¿No lo escuchaste?,-

-¿Acerca de todo lo que dijo?, Mmm son puras habladurías

-Estoy seguro que era en serio, enfrento una multa de quinientos cincuenta mil dólares y hasta doce años en la cárcel, Akihiko- respondió alterado Hiroki mientras Akihiko tranquilamente sacaba de una de las bolsas de su saco un cigarrillo

-Sabes amor, no puedes decir que no ahorita porque igualmente irías a la cárcel, porque ya le mentiste a ese loco que ahorita nos está viendo por esa ventana- Akihiko le hizo señas con la mirada a Hiroki quien le iba a reclamar por ese nuevo "apodo" pero cuando volteó a ver se dio cuenta que seguían fuera de la oficina de migración y habían unos ojos negros vigilándolos desde la ventana a través de las persianas.

-Mierda- susurró y tomó de la mano de Akihiko para caminar lo más lejos posible de ese esquizofrénico señor que le seguía la mirada hasta que salieron de su campo de visión por lo concurrido del lugar.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo; pero si mi libertad es la que está en juego que, por cierto, es más importante que tu estúpida deportación, yo pondré las reglas-

-Cómo desees- dijo Akihiko inhalando el cigarrillo que tenía.

-Primero, en mi vida vuelvas a escribir de mí en tus libros-

-Eres de las pocas personas que conozco y necesito escribir de algo, no eso no, confórmate con que no ponga tu nombre, además no he escrito tanto de ti- sentenció Akihiko

-siete libros Bakakihiko-

-¿Eh?-

-En siete libros has escrito de mí, ¿crees que no me he dado cuenta baka?, te prohíbo hacerlo, si voy a ayudarte en esto-

-Ok- fue lo que le alcanzó para decir Usami mientras se quedaba analizando no solamente que era cierto que había escrito de Hiroki en sus libros sino que su amigo al parecer había logrado descifrar ese número inclusive cuando sólo en tres había escrito su nombre como tal; sin embargo sonrió disimuladamente, no eran siete.

-Y le diremos a mi familia de nuestro compromiso en la forma que yo quiera y cuando yo quiera- frunció el ceño Hiroki al recordar ese pequeño detalle.

-De acuerdo lo que tú quieras amor- dijo Akihiko divertido por la mueca de Hiroki.

-¡No me llames así!- recalcó –diablos, si alguien más se entera de esto…- Hablo para sí mismo Hiroki mientras le daba la espalda al ojivioleta y comenzaba a caminar

-¡Hey, amor!- gritó Akihiko con una sonrisa malvada, inmediatamente Hiroki volteó a ver aunque al segundo se arrepintió por responder a ese ridículo apodo y, de haber sabido lo que Akihiko haría, en vez de voltear seguro hubiera salido corriendo pero ahora su atención se enfocaba en ver a Akihiko acercarse y agachar una rodilla al suelo mientras varias personas comenzaban a verlos.

-Hiroki… por favor quisieras casarte conmigo y ser mi esposo- lo dijo en un tono mucho más alto lo que hizo que más personas comenzaran a verlos formando un semicírculo alrededor de ellos. Akihiko trataba de esconder la risa que quería sacar y la cara de Hiroki ya no daba ni siquiera para enojarse, estaba incluso seguro que su tic nervioso volvía a aparecer.

-¡Dile que sí!- gritó alguien del público mientras pasaban los segundos y Hiroki, en estado de shock no emitía respuesta alguna.

-Ehhh…- Tal vez era claustrofobia de tanta gente alrededor suyo pero no podía respirar, en verdad su cuerpo le decía que inhalase pero seguía reteniendo el aire en sus pulmones, su corazón latía con ese rítmico sonido de tambor perturbándole hasta los oídos y estaba seguro que su cara estaba totalmente roja pues podía sentir hasta las mejillas ruborizadas cuando se dio cuenta que todos tenían su vista puesta en él. Sus manos frías empezaron a temblar ligeramente y sintió un vacío en el estómago seguido de un cosquilleo enorme, cerró los ojos por inercia

-¡Sabes que lo amas!, ¡acéptalo!- gritó una voz femenina desde lo lejos y otros más comenzaron a apoyar seguido de murmullos todos dirigidos hacia él alentándole para que aceptara, abrió los ojos de a poco y visualizó a la gente a su alrededor, rechinó sus dientes, solo dos letras y esperaba en verdad que todos desaparecieran

-S… sí- pudo formular al recuperar el aliento y todos alrededor comenzaron a aplaudir mientras rápidamente Akihiko se levantaba y lo abrazaba colocando su boca cerca del oído de Hiroki-

-Relájate, ¿de acuerdo? Igual, estamos juntos en esto… por cierto, Gracias- Y con esas palabras el enojo de Hiroki disminuyó seguido de un suspiro. Akihiko no había cambiado nada, desde sus bromas que lo hacían enfadar, el hecho de quitarle después el enojo y el mal humor, hasta el hecho de sentirse tranquilo sabiendo que no solo él era el perjudicado sino ambos y ambos, si todo salía bien, saldrían de aquella situación.

**Lamento advertirles que Hiroki sufrirá mucho a manos mías xD amo sonrojarlo!**

**Si les ha gustado review onegai :3 y si no cuéntenme qué mejoro ok? Un beso enorme por haber logrado leer hasta aquí y seguirme en este mínimum!**

**Matta ne ;)**


	4. Viajando a Sitka

**Actualizando de nuevo este fanfic :3 agradezco demasiado a todas las lectoras que me han dejado hermosos reviews ¡sabía que no era la única que pensaba en esta pareja! :3 por otro lado también gracias a las lectoras anónimas sé que están allí xD sin más las dejó con este nuevo cap! **

**BTW aquí empiezo a llenar las pequeñas falencias de Nakamura sensei ;)**

Salieron el sábado por la madrugada hacia al aeropuerto, con los boletos aéreos de primera clase que Isaka, por influencia, les había conseguido pues aunque Hiroki cargara el suyo, era en segunda clase y todos los de esa categoría estaban agotados.

-Así que esto es lo que debemos contestar- Akihiko observó el manual pasando las hojas de manera pausada, el enorme libro que habían pasado trayendo de la oficina de inmigración resaltaba todas y cada una de las posibles preguntas que normalmente hacía el Director de Inmigración para corroborar la falsedad de los matrimonios que llegaban con él; a leguas se podía notar que era un trabajo hecho exclusivamente por ese señor de peluquín raro y mirada de halcón que Akihiko aún sentía a pesar de haber corroborado con una rápida mirada a su alrededor, que él inspector no estaba en el vuelo.

Siguió observando el documento, dándose cuenta de algo muy curioso; ninguna pregunta le parecía extraña, es más, todas las había contestado mentalmente mientras las leía; surcó sus labios en una sonrisa, o Hiroki era muy predecible o él lo conocía de pies a cabeza.

-Vaya, lo bueno es que sé todo sobre ti, pero tú tienes tres días para saber todo sobre mí- inquirió Akihiko quien no pudo terminar de leer el manual ya que Hiroki se lo arrebató.

-¿Crees que conoces todo sobre mí?- frunció el ceño Hiroki al escuchar la prepotencia con que hablaba Akihiko, aquella de seguro era una broma de mal gusto, por muy cierto que fuera el hecho que fueron mejores amigos por diez años, también lo era que en los últimos diez años se habían alejado inimaginablemente, ¿cómo podía saber todo sobre él? De pronto la voz de Akihiko calló sus pensamientos.

-¿Te asusta verdad?- le sonrió a Hiroki, y como respuesta Hiroki lo ignoró volviendo al manual.

-A ver… ¿a qué soy alérgico? Lanzó una pregunta al aire de todas las contenidas en el manual.

-Fácil, a la langosta,- respondió inmediatamente, -¿y yo?- Preguntó Akihiko a lo que Hiroki suspiró con resignación

-A todas las nueces excepto la de macadamia(1)- desvió la mirada, al menos eso era un empate, pero igual no se convencía en lo absoluto que Akihiko supiera todas las respuestas; así que empezó a ojear el manual, debía encontrar algo muy difícil que el peliblanco no supiera por lo que desvió la vista al libreto y comenzó a leerlo detenidamente y para su sorpresa, varias de las preguntas podía responderlas, ¿color favorito?, ¿tipo de sangre? ¿empleos que ha tenido?, siguió ojeando el manual percatándose que desgraciadamente parecía que su obsesión compulsiva que tuvo en algún momento por Akihiko lo había llevado a saberse todas esas preguntas lo cual le resultó en un sabor amargo a la boca; sin embargo, entre tantas encontró una que no pudo responder; si tanto se jactaba Akihiko de que sabía sobre él, ésa era la pregunta correcta

-Ummm, esta no la responderás, ¿sabes si tengo cicatrices?- Pero a penas la pronuncio Hiroki se arrepintió de lo dicho pues ahora que lo pensaba…

-Estoy seguro que todavía tienes esa cicatriz en la cara interna de tu pierna derecha- respondió con naturalidad Akihiko mientras a Hiroki se le subían los colores; jamás se lo había contado a nadie de cómo en una competencia de Kendo había perdido el equilibrio y por mal pulso de su contrincante le rasgo la pierna; una cicatriz invisible a menos que…se ruborizó aún más, no podía creer que aquel día, después de que le quitara la venda Akihiko incluso había tenido el descaro de poder ver su cicatriz.

-Umm- un silencio incómodo después de aquello, Akihiko no le había quitado la vista de encima mientras Hiroki no la quitaba del libro de preguntas. Ambos sabían cómo el ojivioleta sabía esa respuesta, pero Akihiko no se percataba del por qué Hiroki se molestaba ante aquello; conociéndolo como lo conocía, sabía que el moreno estaba molesto.

Akihiko frunció el ceño también, ¿por qué se enojaba Hiroki si fue él, quien hizo la pregunta? claro eso traía recuerdos que los dos querían obviar, pero de cualquier forma a Akihiko le molestaba que el enojo de Hiroki se debiera a que rememoró esa noche en que Hiroki le hizo el amor por lástima; se supone que él tendría que ser el molesto, pero no era momento para recordar a amores no correpondidos que le tuvieron lástima; por lo que Akihiko cambió su expresión a una más calmada, después de todo su amor platónico le estaba ayudando en su actual situación, mejor era que ambos se llevaran bien como los buenos viejos amigos que se suponen debían ser aunque Akihiko nunca lo hubiera visto a él como tal.

-Oye,- Akihiko rompió el silencio, intentando que Hiroki dejase de fruncir el ceño.

-Hm, respondió Hiroki mientras fingía leer el libro pues en un comienzo lo estaba leyendo pero cuando se dio cuenta que nuevamente sabía las preguntas, decidió solamente fingir.

-Yo sí tengo una cicatriz que no sabes dónde está- La vista achocolatada de Hiroki volteó hacia Akihiko y este le sonrió de vuelta.

-¿Y se puede saber cuál es? Respondió Hiroki tratando de hacer buena cara a la situación, siempre lo había sabido, Akihiko estaba inconsciente de cómo se sentía así que decidió obviar aquel sentimiento amargo que empezaba a aparecer desde hacía tantos años en que se tragaba su dolor de no ser correspondido y en un grado más punzante, el que la otra persona ni siquiera lo supiera y actuara como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Aquí- y con su dedo índice toco la punta de la nariz de Hiroki que cerró los ojos por inercia. Y al apenas abrirlos vio un ligero rayón en el dedo índice derecho de Akihiko; sin poder evitarlo, sonrió.

-Tal vez no sabía de esa cicatriz pero creo saber por qué fue-

-¿A sí?-

-Fácil, te lastimaste en la cocina y ya que ni siquiera sabes cocinar supondré que fue por algo tan simple como servir café en un vaso de vidrio- y la risa de Akihiko contagió a Hiroki quien sonrió ampliamente, había atinado en el clavo. Rieron un par de segundos más en los que Akihiko al ver el rostro de Hiroki calló de inmediato en la cuenta que hacía demasiado tiempo no lo había visto así, sin embargo le duró poco pues al dejar de reírse, luego lo hizo Hiroki suavizando su sonrisa hasta cambiar abruptamente de tema desviándole la mirada.

-Mira, aquí hay otra pregunta… ¿en qué … casa vivimos?- y antes de darle tiempo a Hiroki siquiera de sonrojarse Akihiko contestó

-Mmm sencillo la mía-

-¿Hey y por qué no en la mía? Respondió el profesor de inmediato

-Ahh porque yo vivo en la ciudad Central de Tokio donde todo queda a la mano, además me mantengo todo el tiempo allí a diferencia de ti que creo fervientemente que vives en la Universidad más que en tu propia casa-

-Damas y Caballeros, por favor abrochen sus cinturones- fueron las palabras de una de las aeromozas que había interrumpido a Hiroki que estaba a punto de insultar a su falso prometido. –Tendremos nuestro descenso en Yuno-

-¿Yuno? ¿no se supone que íbamos a Sitka?- Preguntó Akihiko al escuchar la voz a través del interlocutor.

-Claro que iremos a Sitka-

-¿y cómo?- Hubiese deseado mejor no preguntar aunque eso no evitaría que el trasvuelo hubiera sido en una pequeña avioneta para apenas cincuenta pasajeros. Con lo claustrofóbico que era hubiera pedido a Isaka un avión privado pero para su desgracia ya estaban en camino… su piel pálida le impedía disimular su profunda tensión.

-Toma- de pronto sus orbes violetas se reflejaron en el líquido cristalino de la botella de agua que le ofrecía Hiroki, junto con una capsula rosa.

-¿Y esto?-

-Si mal no recuerdo eres algo claustrofóbico ¿no?, solo… las traje por si te sentías mal- confesó Hiroki quien la noche pasada había preparado todo para el viaje recordando que tendrían que llegar en dos aviones y siendo que desde pequeños Akihiko no viajaba en bus escolar por ser claustrofóbico, no pudo evitar buscar una farmacia que vendiera, sin receta médica, la medicina que tomaba Akihiko cuando se enfrentaba a aquellos reducidos espacios.

-Gracias, sabes, la verdad no creo que no podamos pasar ese examen de parejas- respondió Akihiko mientras gustoso recibía la pastilla y agua que le ofrecía.- Hiroki asintió dándose cuenta que por mucho que odiaba admitirlo, Akihiko era la única persona que él conocía a cabalidad y al parecer, también viceversa.

Bajó del avión, y lo primero que vio fue a su madre y a su abuela, las cuales portaban un cartel gigante que señalaba "Bienvenidos", suspiró levemente, hacía muchísimo no veía a su familia. No es que no le gustase pasar tiempo con ellos, sino que Miyagi y él siempre estaban atiborrados de trabajo lo que les ocupaba todo su tiempo.

Adoraba ser profesor de literatura, después de todo ese había sido su sueño desde pequeño y gracias a Anna Kamijou que siempre lo había apoyado en todo, Hiroki lo había logrado, aunque eso le había costado muchísimas cosas en su vida, y estaba muy consciente de ello, porque desde que su enfoque fueron los estudios no sólo su vida amorosa había sido afectada sino de paso toda su vida personal se había ido al caño al aceptar entrar a la Universidad Mitsuhashi; pero no se arrepentía, aunque tal vez un poco al observar que tanto su madre como su abuela lo veían desde lo lejos con nostalgia.

Hubiese querido mantenerse así, sumido en ese momento feliz de poder encontrarse con su familia, excepto al sentir el olor a cigarro y voltear levemente a su derecha; sí, se acababa de recordar que no iba sólo, llevaba a cuestas una mentira que estaba fumando a la par suya; y el recuerdo feliz desapareció.

Por una milésima de segundo se puso a pensar en que estaba a punto de engañar a toda su familia con la farsa más grande de su vida y que la poca vida familiar y las buenas relaciones que tenía al menos con su madre y su abuela se convertirían en cenizas si se llegaran a enterar del compromiso… Y mientras se iban acercando rápidamente tomó el cigarro de los labios de Akihiko, lo tiró al suelo y con una mirada fulminante que Akihiko entendió a la perfección, le prohibió fumar.

-¡Hiroki! ¡corazón!- gritó Anna Kamijou mientras abrazaba a su hijo como si no lo hubiera visto en años, y efectivamente así era.

-¡Lo estas sofocando Anna!- y con un jalón del cuello del suéter de Hiroki la abuela lo jaló hacía sí -¡Hiro-chan! Comenzó a apretujarlo con la poca fuerza que tenía según ella, según Hiroki podría morir por falta de aire si no lo soltaba

-De-ten..- y fue soltado por ella, por un segundo las contempló sonrientes a ambas pero no tardó en notar que faltaba alguien, no quería preguntar, ya sabía la respuesta pero por cortesía lo haría, después de todo era su padre. -¿y dónde está papá?-

-Ah, ya lo conoces, trabajando, como siempre- trató Anna de disimular su sonrisa pero Hiroki sabía que no había llegado porque no quería verlo. Supuso de inmediato que era por haber rechazado la oferta de trabajo de ser el Rector de la Universidad de Tokio, pero Hiroki no quería aceptar un trabajo que había sido influenciado por los negocios de su padre y menos para estar al mando de la universidad más prestigiosa de Japón, además, esa Universidad de la cual se habían graduado él y Akihiko, le traía muy malos recuerdos… De pronto la voz de su abuela lo sacó de sus pensamientos

-¡Olvídate de él! Quiero ver a tu pareja de la que nos hablaste por teléfono- gritó la abuela enfocando hacia varios lados su vista para distinguir cualquier hermosa mujer que estuviera cerca, y mientras la abuela buscaba, Anna Kamijou se quedaba con la boca abierta contemplando al hombre de mirada violácea que veía divertido la búsqueda de la abuela…

-¡Akihiko!- y Anna Kamijou corrió hacia Usami que se había quedado varios pasos atrás esperando que Hiroki se atreviera a presentarlo, pero no hubo necesidad.

-¡Por Dios, Akihiko! ¡Akihiko!- y la mamá lo abrazaba mucho más fuerte que como había abrazado a su propio hijo. -¡Hiro-chan! ¡¿por qué no me dijiste que era él?!- Mientras que la abuela al escuchar aquello volteaba a ver a Hiroki extrañada

-Supongo que lo de "chica" no es lo más apropiado, ¿no Hiro-chan?- mencionó la abuela mientras enfocaba su vista en la persona que Anna Kamijou estaba abrazando, la abuela había insistido en que no necesitaba lentes y que de ninguna forma los usaría aunque debía admitir que de lejos apenas podía distinguir si aquella persona era un hombre o una mujer un tanto alta y cuadrada.

-No, abuela, es mi pareja- lo dijo en un susurro esperando que su abuela no dijera ni hiciera algo imprudente porque conociéndola…

-¡Oye tú!, hombre o mujer ¡saluda a tus mayores!- a grandes pasos llegó hasta Akihiko que no podía moverse por estar aprisionado por su futura suegra.

Hiroki suspiró hondo, solo eran tres días, nada podía ni debía salir mal… al menos eso esperaba.

-Buenos días, Kamijou Yukiko, ¿cierto?, Muchas gracias por permitirme acompañarlos este fin de semana- respondió amablemente Akihiko inclinandose mientras Anna Kamijou lo aflojaba el agarre sin soltarlo, a lo que Hiroki interpretó de mal augurio.

-Pff, ¡o-ba-san (2)! ¿se te quedó?, ahora que eres novio de Hiroki tienes que llamarme abuela ¿de acuerdo?-

-Hai, Oba-san- había tardado en responder unos cuantos segundos, lo suficiente como para poder asimilar la confianza que la familia de Hiroki tenía, un calor familiar que siempre le había sido tan lejano y que ahora lo demostraban la abuela y madre de Hiroki tan abiertamente que un ligero escalofrío le recorrió la espalda a Akihiko, busco automáticamente en su chaqueta un cigarro pero observó a lo lejos la mirada de Hiroki lo que lo detuvo de sacar la cajetilla.

-Akihiko, eres bienvenido, gracias a ti por venir- respondió Anna contemplando al pequeño niño de hacía varios años.

-Ven, quiero que veas al resto de la familia- respondió animada la abuela mientras Hiroki empalidecía, 'maldito cumpleaños noventa de la abuela' pensó mientras maldecía el día en que Akihiko había pedido realizar aquella farsa, 365 días del año, y el único día en que toda la familia Kamijou se juntaba era el día en que tenía que aparecer Akihiko.

Desvió la mirada ante la escena que tenía enfrente, su madre y su abuela hablando con su "prometido"; chasqueó la lengua y su mirada comenzó a ensombrecerse ¿cuántas veces había pensado en eso?, en estúpidas fantasías de enamorado en que Akihiko le correspondía y él lo presentaba a su familia… y el karma le hacía el desgraciado favor de que esa fantasía de sus diecisiete años fuera un infierno ahora a sus treinta.

El camino del aeropuerto hacia el yate que los llevaría a la mansión fue tediosamente largo para Hiroki que ya estaba harto de escuchar a su madre decir que tenía la corazonada de que algún día se casaría con Akihiko, claro sin saber en ese momento que estaban comprometidos.

Al principio fue una punzada grande el escuchar esas palabras de su madre sabiendo que era una mentira siquiera el hecho de que Akihiko y él fueran novios, luego ese sentimiento cambió a vergüenza porque Akihiko probablemente a ese punto sabría que Hiroki siempre estuvo enamorado de él, pero las reacciones de Akihiko hacia su madre de decirle "sí" a todo lo que ella decía lo hizo pensar que tal vez no se había dado cuenta y que eran puras especulaciones de la adoración de Anna Kamijou hacia Akihiko; después de todo, en demasiadas ocasiones Anna jugó el papel de madre de Usami.

Finalmente ese sentimiento de vergüenza había cambiado a desesperación después de media hora en el carro escuchando cómo su madre le relataba a la abuela todas las cualidades de Akihiko, ¿en serio sabía tanto?, esa mujer parecía conocer más a Akihiko que a Hiroki, aunque eso era perfectamente atribuible a que Akihiko en la infancia parecía vivir en la casa de los Kamijou más que en la suya propia.

Pasaron del gran camino poblado de árboles para dirigirse hacia el pueblo de Sitka, en donde la familia Kamijou tenía todo el monopolio del mercado.

Akihiko visualizó por la ventana los grandes almacenes comerciales y tiendas con el apellido Kamijou, curvó sus labios en una sonrisa. Sabía de antemano que la familia de Hiroki era una de las más adineradas de Japón, y aparentemente no le iba nada mal a nivel internacional. Era por eso que Akihiko y Hiroki eran vecinos, ambos vivían en la mejor residencia de la nación nipona.

Sin embargo, Akihiko agradecía que a diferencia de tener grandes cantidades de dinero Hiroki se había esforzado por sus propios medios en conseguir un puesto importante en la universidad Mitsuhashi y vivir sin necesitar el dinero de su familia, y aún estando sentado en la limosina que los llevaba, podía notar con facilidad que la familia Kamijou no era ostentosa. Cerraba los ojos y respiraba profundo, la mamá de Hiroki siempre lo había tratado como uno más de la familia y estar en aquel lugar le traía una sensación de paz por lo menos mientras evadía la culpa que sentía por la mentira que estaba dramatizando junto con el castaño que miraba las afueras del pueblo a través del vidrio polarizado.

El muelle se comenzó a divisar y cuando bajaron de la limosina y se subieron al yate que los esperaba, Hiroki desvió por un segundo la mirada a Akihiko, sabía que él no sabía nadar pero jamás pensó que de verdad meditara el subirse al yate.

-¿Akihiko?-

-Yo…-

-Lo sé,- sonrió levemente, mientras ya en el yate le extendía la mano a Akihiko para que subiera también, un paso y Akihiko tomó firmemente la mano de Hiroki para subir, mientras un flashazo los dejaba ciegos por unos segundos.

-Para recuerdo- sonrió Anna mientras Hiroki volvía a fruncir el ceño, pensó que a su madre se le había quitado esa manía pero lastimosamente allí estaba, sacando fotos de ambos como si fueran un animal exótico que jamás volvería a ver en su vida, y sin exagerar Anna Kamijou desde pequeños los fotografiaba cada que podía y ahora no podía ser más feliz para añadir a su gigantesco álbum fotos de ambos chicos ya adultos, sí definitivamente ese sería su regalo personalizado de bodas.

**¿Qué les pareció? Yo personalmente adoré a Anna y su "yo sabía" xD ok mejor las escucho a ustedes! Mil gracias por su apoyo y por seguirme en este mínimum no tan mínimum :3 **

**Besos! **


	5. Un nuevo comienzo en la mansión Kamijou

**Siento que tarde poquito en publicar u.u y debido a que no he terminado todo el fic O.o lo cual me estresa creo que de a poco prolongaré publicaciones pero por el momento mientras pueda revisar y publicar todo está bien xD**

**Paso 1, hacer la farsa; paso 2, engañar inmigración; pasó tres, engañar a tu madre; paso 4, disfruten la lectura ;)**

La mansión de invierno de la familia Kamijou se alzaba esplendorosamente en la pequeña isla repleta de árboles. Pero a penas bajaron, Hiroki visualizó a varias personas que lo saludaban desde lejos.

-¿Mamá? ¿qué hiciste?- Preguntó automáticamente Hiroki obviando el saludo de las personas a la distancia.

-Sólo una pequeña fiesta de bienvenida, no siempre te tenemos aquí para las fiestas, y menos con novio- Hiroki juraba y perjuraba que le iba a dar un tic en el ojo seguido de un derrame y quedaría tirado, o al menos eso deseaba antes que enfrentarse a la gente que calculó…

-Sólo cincuenta de nuestros parientes y vecinos más cercanos Hiro-chan- contestó la abuela que pareció leer sus pensamientos; Hiroki tragó en seco, sí Oba-san leía sus pensamientos seguro diría…

-Relájate Hiro-chan, la mayoría de ellos acepta las relaciones gay, creo…- y mientras Akihiko reía levemente Hiroki perdía el color y disminuía sus pasos esperando que justo enfrente de la puerta de entrada la tierra se abriera y se lo tragara, pero para su desgracia, ambas puertas de la mansión se abrieron de par en par dejando ver a la gente sorprendida, no sabía si por su llegada o por el hombre que entraba a la par suya…

Respiró hondo, simplemente nadie tenía que enterarse de que estaban comprometidos, es más, ni siquiera tenían que enterarse que eran "novios", solo lo presentaría con su nombre y si alguien preguntaba si eran algo el solo diría "sí" y listo; Hiroki estaba seguro que en su mundo fantasioso aquella expectativa ocurriría.

-Encantado mucho gusto- y esa frase después de repetirla hasta el cansancio, se veía obligado a decirla cada que caminaba unos cuantos pasos. Aquel lugar era idéntico a sus entrevistas de publicación de sus novelas, excepto que no lo felicitaban por el nuevo libro sino por su noviazgo con Hiroki. Supuso ésa era la razón por la que no encontraba tedioso el que lo felicitaran, o tal vez era el hecho de ver a Hiroki cada vez más ruborizado cuando más de algún familiar le decía que siempre creyó que le gustaban los hombres.

-Con que aquí era en donde pasabas tus vacaciones de pequeño- le susurró Akihiko mientras caminaban por fin sin toparse a alguien que los felicitara.

-La mayoría de las veces, mi padre tiene algunos negocios aquí que tenía que mantener y me llevaba con él-

-Entonces es culpa de él que no te viera esos meses-

-¿Reclamo?-

-tal vez- comentó serio Akihiko al recordar las vacaciones que se mantenía encerrado en su habitación contando los días porque Hiroki regresara de viaje. La verdad desde pequeños siempre se habían mantenido juntos, dado que eran mejores amigos, vecinos e iban al mismo colegio, además de la base secreta; podía decirse que nunca habían estado separados.

Una pareja de esposos los llegó a saludar pero Akihiko se quedó ido en sus pensamientos, desde que lo conoció en la base secreta no había día que Akihiko pudiera estar sin Hiroki, en ese entonces tenía diez años, pero conforme el tiempo pasaba Hiroki se mostraba más renuente a él; ¿cuándo había sido la última vez que lo había siquiera abrazado?, ya no lo recordaba, tal vez la secundaria; pero lo que sí recordaba era que cada vez que quería acercarse al moreno, sin razón aparente lo rechazaba al punto que Akihiko no podía ni tocarlo porque Hiroki se molestaba. Akihiko suspiró, de verdad hubiera deseado que Hiroki hubiera sido un capricho, de los que se olvidan fácilmente para continuar viviendo como si nunca hubo sentimientos como había pasado con Takahiro. Pero allí se encontraba Akihiko, ido contemplando a Hiroki sin que éste lo viera, como tantas veces que lo había hecho en la base secreta; pero pronto sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una voz femenina que se les acercaba.

-Hiroki, siempre he querido saber ¿qué tal es ser profesor de Literatura?- y Hiroki tuvo ganas de besar a esa mujer, o al menos hincarse hasta el suelo y besarle los pies por hacerle una pregunta que no tuviera que ver con su sexualidad. Por fin alguien le cambiaba de tema y al menos podría tener una conversación decente y no con la sonrisa fingida que había cargado todo el tiempo; pero para su desgracia aquella pregunta no fue la idónea en aquellos momentos

-Bien… es una buena pregunta, tengo curiosidad por oír la respuesta aunque la sé de antemano, Hiroki te dirá que no es profesor de Literatura, es auxiliar de cátedra ¿no es cierto Hiroki?-

-Hola, papá- respondió Hiroki molesto mientras Akihiko volvía en sí para mirar con cara de fastidio a su futuro suegro cuya sonrisa de hipocresía se expandía a sus anchas.

-Él debe ser Usami Akihiko, heredero de la corporación de Usami Kanou -

-Sólo Usami está bien- respondió cortésmente y tratando de hacer la mejor mueca posible de cortesía, pero sus violáceos ojos parecían delatar lo contrario.

-Un placer de verdad-

-El placer es mío- respondió Usami siguiendo las tediosas muestras de cortesía que un hombre tan conservador como lo era Sato Kamijou, mantenía perfectamente arraigadas.

-Debido a que el trabajo de mi hijo es de muy poca relevancia, no te importará que preguntemos cómo es el trabajo de escritor que realizas, claro además del dinero y la fama que van implícitas-

-Suena divertido,- trató de apaciguar la conversación la invitada que había quedado secundaria en aquella conversación bizarra en que Sato se encargaba de hacer sentir a Hiroki como un fracasado

-Hiroki tendría lo mismo si aceptara superarse y obtener mejor empleo, pero aún no entiendo por qué se rehúsa a ello… con permiso, rellenaré mi vaso- le dedicó una mirada fría a su hijo y salió de la habitación dejando a Hiroki con un amargo sabor en la boca, y a Akihiko con ganas de querer asesinar a su nuevo suegro, ahora estaba seguro que la indiferencia de su padre en su niñez y adolescencia no era nada con respecto a lo que tenía que soportar Hiroki con su padre.

-Sabes Hiroki, yo sí me quedé con las ganas de saber qué hace un profesor de Literatura- Hiroki aflojó la mandíbula que demostraba su reciente ira contenida y cambió a una expresión un tanto más pasible para responderle a los invitados, por su parte Akihiko, a diferencia de Hiroki, no se podía ni quería quedarse callado y mientras Hiroki respondía, salió hacia la habitación contigua dejando a su futuro prometido solo.

-Que buena primera impresión, señor Sato Kamijou- mencionó una vez lo hubo visto sirviéndose otro trago en la barra de la lujosa casa.

-No me malinterpretes Usami Akihiko, ¿te puedo llamar solo Akihiko? Ya que tu padre y yo somos grandes amigos en el club de golf-

-Cómo el jefe de la corporación Kamijou desee- espetó sarcásticamente Akihiko.

-Akihiko, no me juzges, un padre tiene derecho a reclamarle al hijo que desobedece y más aún cuando es primogénito-

-Lo que sucedió haya no fue un reclamo…-

-Te diré algo; Hiroki me ha fallado como hijo- encaró la mirada seria de Akihiko –y tú más que nadie lo sabe. Le di todo y se mudó solo a un apartamento de un barrio medio, le di carros y los rechazó, le di dinero para su universidad y lo rechazó queriendo pagárselo él sólo, le ofrezco empleo como rector de la Universidad de Tokio y lo rechaza. La verdad no sé qué pasa por esa cabeza que tiene pero seguro nada para enorgullecer a la familia Kamijou.-

-Usted sabe que eso no es cierto- frunció el ceño al escuchar aquellas palabras

-Sí, no es cierto, al menos estás tú. Le dije que lo desheredaría si llegaba a cumplir treinta y cinco y no se casaba , así que es un alivio que al menos tenga novio y que seas tú, heredero de la corporación de Kanou Usami…-

-Sólo Akihiko está bien- comenzó a rechinar los dientes sabiéndose observado de pies a cabeza por Kamijou.

-Akihiko- suspiró tomando un trago del vaso lleno que el bar tender le había servido, -me pregunto cómo un hombre tan importante como tú está saliendo con mi hijo, de seguro te pagó…

-¡El no me compró!- le gritó enojado ante lo que el señor Kamijou, después de un breve lapso de sorpresa retomó su compostura,

-Hiroki es mi prometido- Akihiko habló más calmado al haber notado la expresión de asombro de Sato, y curvando sus labios en una sonrisa; antes que pudiera hablar, Akihiko lo interrumpió

-Sí, escuchó bien, nos vamos a casar- y sin esperar respuesta del padre de Hiroki, Akihiko se dirigió a la sala principal.

-Damas y caballeros, tengo un anuncio muy importante qué hacer- A penas escuchó aquellas palabras provenientes de esa voz profunda, supo que era hora de entrar en pánico, parpadeo dos veces recordando si Akihiko había bebido, pero el desgraciado estaba sobrio por lo que aseguraba que las palabras que iba a decir, las iba a decir consciente de ellas. Si Akihiko soltaba algo de su matrimonio se perjuro que en ese mismo instante lo castraría aunque toda su familia lo estuviera viendo…

-Hiroki y yo nos vamos a casar- y el tic en el ojo derecho de Hiroki se hizo más que evidente. Ese era el momento, nadie lo veía, había una ventana cerca y si calculaba que estaba en el segundo nivel de la mansión y caía de costado, sólo tendría tal vez una costilla rota pero eso no importaba, lo que importaba era salir de allí antes que

-¿Hiroki? ¿dónde estás?, ven acá- Tragó en seco Hiroki mientras la gente lo volteaba a ver, no quedándole más opción que caminar lentamente hacia su pesadilla, mientras miraba las caras de todos sus vecinos y familiares, comenzó a sudar frío

-Ah, aquí está- exclamó Akihiko con una sonrisa en sus labios mientras Hiroki con la mirada intentaba vagamente matarlo. Se acercó a Usami y mientras lo hacía la gente dispersa por el segundo nivel aplaudía y se acercaba a la sala de estar, incluyendo a Sato Kamijou, que miraba expectante la escena de brazos cruzados.

-Muy amables por los aplausos, muchas gracias- saludaba amablemente Akihiko tal y como le había enseñado Isaka al presentar sus novelas, excepto que a la par tenía a Hiroki que no podía ni siquiera hacerle daño pues eran el centro de atención de aquel lugar. Se abrieron varias botellas de champagne que fue servido al mismo tiempo en que todos los invitados fueron a felicitarlos.

Hiroki tuvo que justificarse varias veces que la presión del trabajo le daba ese tic nervioso, por su parte Akihiko sonreía gustosamente ante las felicitaciones, y de vez en cuando mientras lo felicitaba, venía a su memoria las veces en que había pensado en aquella situación… claro, antes de que Hiroki lo rechazara cada vez más, no quedándole opción que reprimir sus sentimientos.

-Te dije que yo diría lo del compromiso- refutó Hiroki enojado sacando a Akihiko de sus pensamientos.

-Lo hice para que tu papá se callara la boca de una vez, con todo respeto- aclaró Akihiko

-Mi padre es un idiota, desde hace mucho que no le hago caso y tú, tienes que aprender a ignorarlo también…-

-¿Hiroki?- Una chica de ojos celestes que combinaban con su blusa y con un hermoso cabello rubio interrumpió la conversación que ambos tenían.

-¿Kiyomi? Ablandó su ceño fruncido para saludar a la chica que contraria a los modales de Japón lo abrazó rodeando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Hiroki, que para sorpresa de Akihiko que siempre lo había visto tan ajeno a las muestras de cariño para con él, le correspondía a ella el abrazo cargándola levemente.

-No sabía que ibas a estar aquí- respondió Hiroki al ver a su prometida de infancia que solo la miraba para aquellas fechas ocasionales pues vivía en Sitka.

-Tu mamá quería que fuera una sorpresa y aquí estoy- sonrió levemente la chica ruborizada aunque su sonrisa se desvanecía de apoco, de pronto desvió la vista hacia su izquierda para observar unos ojos violeta que la miraban amenazadores. –Oye Hiro-chan, estamos siendo muy groseros-

-Gomen- se disculpó Hiroki al recordar a Akihiko a la par suya. –Ella, es mi ex…-

-Kiyomi, Kiyomi ¿qué tal?- interrumpió la rubia inmediatamente, era preferible faltarle el respeto a Hiroki a escuchar aquella palabra que tenía como prefijo "ex" que le recordaba la razón por la que había llegado en primer lugar, y que ahora era un sinsentido.

-Bien gracias- sonrió jalando automáticamente el brazo de Hiroki para que se colocara a la par suya y no al lado de ella.

-Felicitaciones- le intentó sonreír de vuelta algo intimidada por la reacción de Akihiko pero haciendo la mejor expresión de empatía posible. –Y bien, ¿me perdí la historia?-

-¿Qué historia?-

-Ya saben, del compromiso…-

-Oigan, Hiroki va a contar de cómo se comprometieron-

-¡Oba-san!- miro de reojo a la entrometida mujer que había atraído la atención del lugar.

-Hiro-chan, la propuesta de un hombre dice mucho de su carácter- le guiño un ojo mientras se sentaba en el sofá.

-Sí, así es- respondió Akihiko empatizando con la anciana que orgullosa se sentaba cómodamente en el sofá.

-De hecho, me encantaría escuchar esa historia Hiro-chan, ¿nos la cuentas?- respondió Anna Kamijou sentándose a la par de la abuela mientras Sato se quedaba en una esquina de la gran sala esperando, como todos, la respuesta.

-Etto, cl-claro- un pequeño escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, sabía que no era bueno para mentir, y menos para mentir algo no planeado como lo era una completa desfachatez como casarse con el famoso escritor de novelas románticas. Vio todo el lugar, nadie hablaba, inclusive los meseros se habían detenido de pasar ofreciendo comida y las miradas puestas en su persona le hacían contener el aliento.

Blanco. Su mente estaba en un blanco absoluto, no sabía ni qué decir y al igual que las personas, era espectador esperando porque ese silencio incómodo que reinaba en el salón desapareciera, y para su desgracia así fue.

-Si no es molestia me gustaría contar la historia de cómo se lo pedí- Definitivamente eso había comenzado mal, Hiroki se recriminó interiormente por ser tan lento, ahora era él quien había sido desposado y aunque en parte era cierto, jamás pensó jugar el papel de mujer en esa farsa ilógica.

-No querrás decir que Yo te lo pedí- Remarcó Hiroki para que entendiera la indirecta; si Akihiko tenía una pizca de algo llamado prudencia, debía saber que por lo menos ante la familia Kamijou, Hiroki debía quedar en una posición un poco más digna.

-Como iba diciendo, Hiroki y yo íbamos a cumplir un año de estar saliendo juntos como pareja…-comenzó a relatar la historia Akihiko sin prestarle la mínima atención al reclamo de Hiroki, la verdad ni siquiera lo escuchaba pues su vista se mantenía fija en el hombre de negocios que lo miraba fijamente igual y es que Sato Kamijou no era una persona fácil de convencer.

-Y en ese tiempo yo estaba planeando decirle que nos casáramos- interrumpió en voz alta Hiroki haciendo que Akihiko desviara su vista hacia él. Hiroki lo miró fijamente esperando que de nuevo entendiera la indirecta pero Akihiko estaba determinado a demostrarle al señor Kamijou que sin que hubiera dinero ni intereses de por medio, Akihiko había sido quien se le había propuesto a Hiroki, después de todo supuso eso sería suficiente para que Sato Kamijou se retractara de las palabras que le había dicho.

-Pero Hiroki estaba asustado- le devolvió la mirada esperando que Hiroki entendiera que él debía contar la historia, a lo que Hiroki en negación frunció el ceño.

-¿en serio? Pero igual Tú no tomaste la iniciativa- y Akihiko también frunció el ceño, maltratándolo con la mirada.

-La verdad sí tomé la iniciativa indirectamente, pues te daba señales para que te declararas ya que estabas petrificado de hacerlo tú sólo, así que yo vine y…-

"¡Qué!" Hiroki abrió los ojos de sorpresa combinado con unas ganas grandísimas de querer tirársele encima y golpearlo hasta que no pudiera usar esa boca ni para comer. No sabía qué estaba tramando, pero se las pagaría, por Dios que se las pagaría…

-¡Eso no fue lo que pasó!, ¿verdad?- dijo lo último en un tono más calmado sabiendo que no era ni el momento ni el lugar para enojarse.

-Ah, ¿no?- respondió Akihiko mirándolo detenidamente mientras Hiroki evadía esa mirada inquisidora-

-No. En realidad sí entendí tus señales por lo que no tuviste que hacer Na-da más- pronunció sus palabras con firmeza mientras Akihiko se sentaba en uno de los brazos del sofá más cerca y dejaba a Hiroki a merced de ser el centro de atención.

-Tienes razón, no hice nada más, sólo esperé a que tomarás el valor de declararte- Hiroki lo volteó a ver, y su corazón se detuvo por un instante, esa frase se oía tan dolorosa, él una vez se le declaró… fingiendo ser otra persona

Akihiko se le quedó viendo, algo en la expresión de Hiroki había cambiado y no le daba buena señal, exhaló sonriente, al notar que Hiroki había quedado fuera del juego por lo que aprovechó la situación para continuar con su versión de la historia.

-Y justo como ahora, en el momento en que se me iba a declarar se quedó sin palabras- Akihiko se levantó del sofá y camino atrás de Hiroki posando su mano levemente en el hombro del más bajito para quedar luego a la par de él.

-Así que lo tomé de la barbilla- y Akihiko lo tomó en ese mismo instante mientras Hiroki volvía en sí- y le dije, "ya sé lo que me quieres decir, y acepto".

Se escucharon varios aplausos y suspiros de la gente que los escuchaba mientras Hiroki con delicadeza fingida quitaba la mano de Akihiko y se cruzaba de brazos enojado de no haber podido hacer nada al respecto.

-Que romántico eres Hiro-chan- se burló la abuela mientras agarraba la mano de Hiroki,

-Linda historia, corazones- mencionó Anna Kamijou aún ida en la visión de Akihiko siendo su nuevo yerno- De pronto se oyó un sonido de copas mientras uno de los invitados llamaba la atención.

-Oigan, dense un beso delante de nosotros- Hiroki le lanzó una mirada de enojo pero Akihiko lo apretó de la mano para que lo volteara a ver, diciéndole con la mirada que la farsa debía mantenerse. Así que Hiroki puso la mejor sonrisa.

-Saben no creo que sea lo correcto, no muchos están a favor del matrimonio gay así que…

-no seas marica y bésalo- gritó la abuela a lo que Hiroki la volteó a ver con desconcierto, mientras los invitados asentían y animaban aquella petición, Akihiko en respuesta se volteó hacia Hiroki.

-Ustedes ganan- e inmediatamente agarró la mano de Akihiko y la besó con sutileza. -¿felices?-

-¡¿Qué es eso?! ¡bésalo en la boca!- respondió otro invitado en lo que las ovaciones subían de tono…

-¡Demuestra que eres el activo Hiro-chan!- gritó la abuela entusiasmada a lo que Hiroki sólo atinó a desviarle la mirada sintiendo al instante que lo agarraban de la cintura.

-Mejor, eso lo demuestro yo- y los labios de Akihiko aprisionaron los labios de Hiroki. Su piel al tacto se erizó mientras un escalofrío recorría sus brazos, su espalda y su corazón se comprimía a tal punto que estaba seguro que tenía taquicardia; ¿hacía cuánto Hiroki no sentía eso?, y no supo por qué pero cuando Akihiko hizo ademán de terminarlo el moreno acercó más su rostro que hervía de nervios, y Akihiko siguiéndole la corriente profundizó el beso.

Varios aplausos se comenzaron a escuchar y apenas llegaron a los oídos de Hiroki se quitó inmediatamente del beso impulsivo que estaba dando para ver cómo rápido su abuela se levantaba del sofá con una expresión entre pícara y de felicidad.

-Ohh, soy tan feliz por los dos- y sus delgados brazos abrazaron a ambos chicos mientras Hiroki planeaba como evitar la mirada de Akihiko, si era posible por el resto del viaje…

-Oi Hiroki ,¿Está llorando?- Preguntó Akihiko a lo que Hiroki tuvo que encararlo con la mirada

-Déjala, es una exagerada en todo- le dio leves palmadas en la espalda a la anciana que mantenía la cabeza baja entre ellos. Akihiko sonrió, su nueva familia era algo interesante…

**Quien juega con fuego tarde o temprano se quema ¿no? Veremos que tanto juegan xD espero que les haya gustado el cap! Y si siguen leyendo a pesar de mis destrabes se los agradezco muchísimo! **

**Un beso enorme y hasta otro mínimum!**


	6. Solos por un instante

**Gomenasai chicas! Ahora sí tardé ¿verdad? Lo lamento muchísimo, esta semana estuvo dura y tenía tanto que hacer que no me dio tiempo a nada. Pero lo importante es que aquí está :D y atentas porque yo digo que mañana o domingo subo el otro nee ;) Un beso enorme y gracias por seguirme! **

Y ésta es su habitación, comentó Anna Kamijou después de darle todo el recorrido a Akihiko a través de la gran mansión.

-Vaya, es hermosa- respondió Akihiko sonriente de ver el gran lugar que contaba con una gran cama matrimonial, a los pies de ésta, un sofá largo y una mesa de centro. Unos ventanales que llevaban a un balcón con vista al lago y una decoración digna de una casa colonial.

-¿Y la cama qué tal?- guiñó un ojo la abuela mientras Hiroki escondía la cara detrás de una de las cortinas fingiendo ver la vista de la ventana.

-Da demasiadas ideas diría yo- contestó sonriente Akihiko que le había agradado el poco o nulo pudor que Oba-san mostraba para con él.

-Bien, y dónde dormirá Akihiko- Hiroki respondió tajantemente para evitar que aquella conversación bizarra con la abuela continuara.

-Hiro-chan- Anna le tomó las mejillas maternalmente, como siempre lo había hecho- no nos hacemos ilusiones de que no duerman en la misma cama, así es que dormirán juntos- dibujó una fina sonrisa que dejó a Hiroki boquiabierto, ¿en verdad su madre estaba diciendo eso? Le volteó la cara mientras se cruzaba de brazos

-Pero…-

-Por Dios, se ve en tu carita que ya no eres virgen Hiro-chan- respondió la abuela acercándose a la conversación.

-En eso tiene razón, Oba-san- respondió Akihiko

-No ayudes- le lanzó una mirada fría que Akihiko respondió por una sonrisa.

-Vamos, ¿adivino? Perdieron la virginidad juntos ¿no?-

-Mamá, no voy a responder a eso- frunció el ceño Hiroki y la sonrisa de su madre se amplió reconociendo los pucheros que Hiroki hacía de niño. De pronto unos leves ladridos comenzaron a escucharse mientras un pequeño Pomerania blanco salía de la puerta para tirársele prácticamente a Hiroki,

-¡Qué demonios!- No le temía a los perros pero ese parecía tenerle un odio desde que lo vio asomarse desde la puerta por lo que se escondió detrás de Akihiko, quien de inmediato levantó al perro.

-Lindo, de quién es- preguntó Akihiko mientras lo sostenía en brazos

-Es Kevin, lo siento Hiro-chan aún no te conoce, es que lo rescatamos del albergue y aún lo están entrenando- respondió la mamá acariciando el Pomerania.

-Por favor no lo dejen afuera o las águilas lo atraparían- respondió seriamente la abuela mientras Hiroki la miraba incrédulo…

-Por cierto aquí hay toallas…- cambiando el giro de la conversación Anna se acerco al alejó de Hiroki para abrir uno de los closets del gran cuarto.

-Y si planean no desperdiciar la noche usen está- empujó Oba-san a Anna y sacó una gran manta de cuadros de colores oscuros.- Los ojos de Hiroki se abrieron de par en par, 'no puede ser'.

-Tiene poderes especiales-

-¿Afrodisiaco?- preguntó Akihiko recibiendo un codazo en el costado por parte de Hiroki quien rezaba porque la abuela no continuara hablando.

-¡Mejor que eso!, ¡es la fábrica de bebés!- Sí, sabía que lo diría, y Hiroki no se entendía por qué no fue más rápido y la calló antes que hablara.

-¿La fábrica de bebés?- respondió Akihiko sorprendido, ahora sí la abuela lo había impresionado.

-Saben, quiero ver biznietos- respondió la abuela mientras caminaba hacia la cama y expandía la sábana sobre ella- así que esfuércense por favor- sonrió la anciana mientras Hiroki ponía su mano derecha sobre su frente tapando sus ojos.

-Oba-san, somos dos hombres, no podemos…

-Ah, ya empiezas Hiro-chan con tu pesimismo, te dije que esa manta tiene poderes especiales así que la usarás- le refutó inmediatamente la abuela.

-Bien, será mejor ir a dormir, fue una linda velada- respondió Anna Kamijou amablemente. –Que duerman bien- Y en lo que Anna salía, la abuela tomaba a la Pomerania de los brazos de Akihiko y con una sonrisa pícara los volvía a mirar.

-Descansen- y mientras aún conservaba esa sonrisa salió de la habitación dejándolos en completa soledad por fin.

-Sabes qué, voy a quitar esa asquerosa sábana de la cama-

-Qué, ¿no quieres que tengamos bebés?- Hiroki lo miró de manera asesina a lo cual Akihiko rio divertido.

-A Oba-san le falta un tornillo-

-Déjala, tal vez todo el tiempo ha creído que eres mujer-

-Oye a mí no me confundió en la entrada del aeropuerto- le reclamó Hiroki mientras con un pedazo de papel que había tomado del baño agarraba la sábana de la cuál en verdad no quería imaginar nada y la tiraba en una esquina.

-Bueno, y allí tirada está la oportunidad de que te embaraces-

-Cállate baka-

-Oye Hiroki, crees que la abuela piense que los hombres se pueden embarazar o tal vez piensa que tú eres una clase de hermafrodita- y en respuesta una almohada fue a parar directo a su cara.

-¡Duermes en el suelo, bakakihiko!-

Ambos se cambiaron en silencio y mientras Hiroki expandía las sábanas de la cama, Akihiko había tomado otras más que estaban en el closet para poder dormir en el suelo ya que su altura no le dejaba dormir en el sofá por lo que no le quedó remedio que mover la mesa principal y dejar el espacio libre para poderse recostar.

-Así que no has venido en un año- preguntó vagamente Akihiko mientras intentaba hallar una pose en la cual no sintiera tanto la dureza del suelo.

-Digamos que no he tenido vacaciones en un largo tiempo- Hiroki tomó el control remoto de la mesa de la par y presionó uno de sus botones cerrando automáticamente las cortinas de la habitación, haciendo que la luz del Sol no entrara y es que en Sitka que quedaba en un área demasiado cerca del polo norte, nunca anochecía, literalmente.

-En mi opinión jamás has tenido vacaciones en toda tu vida-

-Sí, ya sé lo que me dirás, que mi vida se reduce al trabajo- respondió Hiroki

-como la mía- respondió habitualmente Akihiko suspirando pesadamente.

La habitación quedó en silencio, mientras las palabras dichas por Usami quedaban al aire, perfectamente escuchadas por Hiroki que desde la cama fruncía el ceño algo dudoso, expresión que inmediatamente cambió al asombro, ¿cómo no lo pudo notar antes? Desde la propuesta de matrimonio, ¿por qué había sido él?, ¿acaso no tenía pareja que le hubiera ayudado con el asunto de la visa? Esas preguntas se respondían por sí solas partiendo solamente del hecho que estaban en otro país y no había utilizado el teléfono ni un solo segundo, pero solo por ello no podía afirmar que Akihiko estuviera solo.

Estuvo tentado a preguntarle sobre su pareja, pues recordaba que estuvo saliendo con alguien hacía varios años, pero a estas alturas no consideraba prudente inmiscuirse de esa forma en la vida de Akihiko. Con curiosidad se levantó lo más silente que pudo para recostarse en la cama y poder ver el suelo que tenía en frente a manera de ver a Akihiko; pero él de inmediato lo volteó a ver causándole sorpresa.

-¿Hiroki?-

-Sólo… estaba pensando…- comentó sonrojado por haber sido descubierto mientras lo miraba; bajó el rostro, sabía que no podía preguntarle sobre su vida amorosa; no era el momento, ni el lugar, ni él era la persona adecuada, por lo que pensó en un tema que lo desviará de sus pensamientos y, como un flashazo, lo volteó a ver con una leve sonrisa

-¿sí?- respondió Akihiko viéndolo entre la oscura habitación, en donde apenas podía visualizar la sonrisa de Hiroki.

-Sólo pensaba en que hoy no fumaste en todo el día, ¿te estás quitando el vicio?- respondió Hiroki entre las sombras.

-No, tú me lo prohibiste todo el tiempo-

-Solo dos veces, no exageres- respondió Hiroki acomodándose para dormir de nuevo. –Pensé que no lo podías evitar-

Y Akihiko no contestó; pasaron los segundos, minutos y Hiroki no quiso alargar la espera teniendo por sentado que Akihiko no contestaría, se limitó a cerrar los ojos comprendiendo que simplemente hay temas de los que Usami nunca le quiso hablar.

Por su parte, el escritor no solo no había respondido aquella pregunta; sino que ésta había retumbado en su mente dejándolo meditabundo. En muchos años ése día era el primero en que no fumaba, su respiración se entrecortó y sus violáceos ojos se opacaron mientras dejaba de ver al techo para darse la vuelta, él tampoco lo había notado.

'No puedo evitarlo' se respondió a sí mismo; porque no había podido evitar fumar desde el día en que puso uno en sus labios, el día en que aquel hombre de ojos azules le cerró la puerta en la cara dejándolo sólo afuera del apartamento de Hiroki.

**Ok, aquí hay algo importante que quiero aclarar, el último párrafo viene en el otro cap su explicación lógica y Flashback para ir uniendo cables. **

**Un beso enorme chicas, las leo luego y paso a responder reviews ;)**


	7. De por qué Akihiko comenzó a fumar

**Hola chicas! Aquí ando de nuevo, con un cap profundo :3 y largo, creo. Puse una mini parte del capítulo anterior para que se entienda de qué va la cosa. Siempre les agradezco miles el que se pasen leyéndome y si logran entenderme este caps xD en reviews pídanme algo que quieran que pase en el fic nee? (solo please no me pidan Misaky y Nowaki que a ellos les tengo otros planes en este fic)**

**Un enorme beso y nos leemos al final!**

_-Sólo pensaba en que hoy no fumaste en todo el día, ¿te estás quitando el vicio?- respondió Hiroki entre las sombras… _

_Y Akihiko no contestó; pasaron los segundos, minutos y Hiroki no quiso alargar la espera teniendo por sentado que Akihiko no contestaría, se limitó a cerrar los ojos comprendiendo que simplemente hay temas de los que Usami nunca le quiso hablar._

_Por su parte, el escritor no solo no había respondido aquella pregunta; sino que ésta había retumbado en su mente dejándolo meditabundo. En muchos años ése día era el primero en que no fumaba, su respiración se entrecortó y sus violáceos ojos se opacaron mientras dejaba de ver al techo para darse la vuelta, él tampoco lo había notado. _

'_No puedo evitarlo' se respondió a sí mismo; porque no había podido evitar fumar desde el día en que puso uno en sus labios, el día en que aquel hombre de ojos azules le cerró la puerta en la cara dejándolo sólo afuera del apartamento de Hiroki._

"Tengo trabajo mañana, será mejor que te vayas".

Aún seguía acostado a la par de Hiroki, con la venda puesta, cuando escuchó aquellas frías palabras del moreno. Pero sus pensamientos no daban para notar el tono que Hiroki había utilizado. Hizo caso a las palabras de Hiroki; se quitó la venda de los ojos y sin voltearlo a ver se vistió y se fue a casa.

De eso hacía una semana tal vez; o al menos eso creía, pero justo como ese día, ahora tenía la vista ida, podía decirse que ni parpadeaba, su corazón seguía palpitando de la misma acelerada forma que cuando había terminado de tener sexo con Hiroki; y aún no había logrado sacar al moreno de sus pensamientos.

A penas llegó a casa ese día de la semana pasada, la intranquilidad se apoderó de él. Algo estaba mal, pensó que aquellos sentimientos de su infancia se habían desvanecido con el tiempo, y sin embargo de un momento a otro, los volvía a vivir. No pudo dormir, ni ese día, ni los siguientes; sino que inmediatamente sintió la necesidad de escribir sus novelas; se sentó frente a la computadora y de allí hasta este preciso día, no se había levantado y si lo había hecho, sinceramente, Akihiko no lo recordaba.

Párrafos cambiados de lugar más veces de las que podía imaginar, redactó más de tres inicios distintos y el desarrollo de las escenas principales de su novela cambió el doble que el número de libros que había escrito. Pero el personaje principal no cambiaba y cuando dejó de escribir para ponerse a leer su obra a medio empezar; lo vio. A Hiroki.

Ansioso.

Ésa era la palabra que lo describía perfectamente; y cuando encontró la susodicha palabra en su vasto vocabulario, dejó de ceñir su frente cambiando su expresión a una casi imperceptible sonrisa irónica: siendo uno de los mejores escritores de novelas en Japón, había tardado aproximadamente ocho minutos en tratar de describir cómo se sentía, los mismos ocho minutos que tardó en subir a su auto para dirigirse a la casa de Hiroki, siendo el único lugar que pensó estaría Hiroki después de haberlo llamado por teléfono y preguntado en la universidad por él. No pudo localizarlo telefónicamente por lo que no dudó en salir inmediatamente de su casa dejando la computadora encendida y probablemente usando la misma ropa de la última vez que lo había visto.

No sabía cómo describirlo; comenzó siendo una sensación confusa al haber leído su propia novela, sus manos sudorosas y ligeramente frías, un corazón que palpitaba demasiado rápido para su gusto, una respiración levemente agitada y consciente que intentaba obviar en vano, incluso frío en los dientes.

Intentaba controlarlo, pero era inútil cuando sentía esas sensaciones a flor de piel erizándole, calándole hasta los huesos; y conforme se iba acercando al apartamento de Hiroki aquellas emociones iban en un aumento considerable, tanto así que incluso mantener las manos firmes en el volante le pesaba y sin quererlo se encontraba nuevamente consciente de su respiración; trataba de olvidarse de ésta y seguir respirando normalmente pero lo sentía, cada inhalación lenta y profunda, cada exhalación pausada, cada latido, podía jurar que incluso sentía ese palpitar en sus manos. Y esa ligera preocupación que tenía aumentó al percatarse de esa ola de sensaciones que acababa de descubrir; pero de aquella situación incómoda lo peor era saber que no le desagradaba en lo absoluto.

¿Había algo malo con él? se preguntó, si mal no recordaba, era la misma reacción cuando de niño intentaba desenmarañar el atisbo de sentimientos que tenía desde los diez años; sentimientos que habían comenzado con abrir los ojos y despertar en su jardín encontrándose con unos ojos achocolatados frente a él.

Condujo en silencio mientras rememoraba el gran error que había cometido desde que lo conoció: Silencio.

Haber optado por éste desde ese entonces no había sido la mejor solución, pero era eso o perderlo. _"Soy tu amigo, puedes decirme lo que sea"_ ¿sabía Hiroki qué significaban esas palabras que dijo? En ese entonces tenía doce años, pero estaba seguro que lo que tenía con el moreno no era amistad, ¿cómo poder llamar amigo a alguien a quien necesitas ver las veinticuatro horas del día, solo porque sí?

Pero Hiroki lo había dejado claro, ni siquiera podía tocar su mano porque él inmediatamente se alejaba, no podía verlo porque en cuanto Hiroki lo notaba, fruncía el ceño y desviaba la mirada; y aquellas pequeñas muestras de cariño que leyó en las novelas y que alguna vez intentó, sólo lograban ser molestia de su mejor amigo.

Akihiko pisó el freno inmediatamente; el semáforo había marcado rojo. Muy pocas veces un pensamiento lo descontrolaba pero ese recuerdo seguía en su cabeza. Ese ligero resentimiento desde pequeño por el cual no pudo hacer nada, porque después de ser rechazado indirectamente tantas veces, dejó de intentarlo, si ese sentimiento indescriptible que siempre guardó ni siquiera él era capaz de entenderlo, dudaba mucho que Hiroki lo comprendiera y por eso calló, limitándose a corresponder la amistad que Hiroki le había ofrecido e imitando al castaño en mantener su distancia.

Uno, dos días; pero para un niño eso era una eternidad. Uno, dos años, cinco años y la resignación ganó; podría decirse que desde que había hecho política una frase de uno de los tantos libros que leía: "Permanecer al lado de quien tu amas, es uno de los privilegios de ser amigo". Tal vez, sólo tal vez, aquella frase describía ese sentimiento por Hiroki que no lograba comprender del todo.

Respiró profundo, bajó del auto a medio estacionar y comenzó a subir las gradas hacia el apartamento de Hiroki, ese palpitar desenfrenado que ya no lo dejaba ni pensar, le molestaba y a la vez le intrigaba, lo sentía incluso en el estómago y la consciencia de su respirar y los bellos de sus brazos erizarse de apoco no le daban lugar a dudas que lo que estaba a punto de hacer cambiaría algo en él. Suspiró con sorna, de verdad nunca había experimentado ese sentimiento, ni cuando conoció a Takahiro.

No, definitivamente un clavo no saca a otro; por mucho que uno intente creer que sí. Aunque cuando lo conoció no había podido evitar sorprenderse, era la primera persona que le sonreía abiertamente a un completo extraño como lo era él; y también era la segunda persona en haber leído una de sus novelas, con la pequeña diferencia que el perfeccionismo de Hiroki hacía que cambiara un par de cosas en sus novelas a diferencia de Takahiro que lo felicitaba con apenas leer unas cuantas líneas.

Desconfió de él al principio, definitivamente no podía ser real una persona que sonriera y fuera positiva todo el tiempo; pero aquellas falencias de su mejor amigo eran llenadas por el chico ruidoso de lentes que jamás le bajó la mirada ni le refutó el contacto físico, llenó incluso el tiempo que ya no pasaba con Hiroki. Y para los años de rechazo por parte de todos, incluyendo a su familia, la amabilidad de Takahiro venía a caerle como anillo al dedo; aunque no tuvieran absolutamente nada en común, pero no importaba, mientras no lo rechazará indirectamente no importaba.

Intentó creerse un tiempo que Takahiro era su nueva manía, hasta sus propios libros se lo decían pues adrede había dejado de escribir personajes parecidos a Hiroki y en sus novelas eróticas había cambiado el apellido Kamijou por Takahashi. Incluso dejó de ver al moreno por un tiempo enfocándose en sus libros. Y por un momento sintió que sí estaba enamorado; tanto así que hacía un par de semanas había sido San Valentín, y con ello había tenido la oportunidad perfecta para confesarle sus sentimientos a Takahiro; ese apego hacia quien jamás lo había rechazado.

Pero a penas y lo vio, éste le confesó estar enamorado de otra persona.

Y contuvo el aliento por un par de segundos, en que reaccionaba ante lo que había escuchado, su ceño se frunció y un sabor amargo en la boca lo invadió causándole hacer una mueca de disgusto que no pudo evitar esconder y que para su desgracia el distraído de Takahiro lo pasó por alto y obvió aquella expresión pues su concentración estaba enfocada en pedirle ayuda para darle un regalo de San Valentín a aquella persona que tenía en mente.

Ahora sí estaba sólo. Lejos de las dos únicas personas a quien les hablaba, las únicas dos que conformaban su Mundo y de las cuáles se había enamorado y sabía que había cometido un error fatal: haber callado, y no tenía la más mínima voluntad de querer cambiar eso porque tal vez así fue toda la vida. Era el personaje secundario de todas las personas que rodeaban su existencia, incluyendo a sus padres y a ellos dos.

Por ello aquel día, había arrastrado los pies hacia aquel pútrido lugar, como si fuera de esos estudiantes universitarios por debajo del promedio que lo hacían por diversión. Dicen que los bares reciben a hombres resueltos en lágrimas que buscan como compañera al alcohol pero Akihiko no dejaría ver aquella situación de ninguna manera, o al menos no derramaría lágrima alguna, pero ¿cómo lograrlo? Sí cada vez que respiraba sus ojos se humedecían.

Ridículo. Estar en el peor día de su vida, en donde quería que el Mundo se desvaneciera y que nadie recordara siquiera que existía y es encontrado en el lugar menos deseado, por la persona menos deseada. Frunció el ceño… Hiroki estaba frente a él viendo cómo sus ojos violeta vidriosos trataban de desviarle la mirada.

Tropezó justo en el último escalón y cayó arrodillado frente al pasillo que daba al pequeño apartamento de Hiroki. Se regañó a sí mismo por andar perdido en sus pensamientos. Calculando, tal vez sí había sido un poco más de una semana que Hiroki lo había salvado de ese bar, ese día en que perdió su virginidad y recuperó aquel sentimiento hacia el pequeño niño de ojos achocolatados.

Y volvía insistente aquel cúmulo indescriptible de sentimientos mientras se levantaba del suelo y dirigía sus pasos hacia el apartamento de Hiroki. Trató de desviar sus pensamientos para obviar su corazón sobresaltado y ese frio en la nuca que lo empezaba a poner nervioso de una forma que no entendía; "Que forma más ridícula de perder la virginidad" se dijo recordando que Hiroki le propuso fingir ser Takahiro, pero esa persona no se apareció en sus pensamientos ni por asomo mientras lo hacían, si aún teniendo los ojos cerrados Akihiko reconocía hasta el peso liviano de Hiroki; lo sabía, estaba siendo egoísta al fingir que pensaba en Takahiro, pero en el instante en que entró en Hiroki supo que no era con Takahiro con quien quería hacer el amor. Incluso se había delatado a sí mismo jadeando el nombre de Hiroki a medias, y tratando de corregir aquel error se había forzado a decir el nombre de la persona se suponía, estaba pensando.

Y ahora, estaba parado frente al apartamento de Hiroki, y ni siquiera le había pasado por la mente qué le diría al verlo pues sería la primera vez que se veían después de esa noche. En ese momento tomo consciencia de sí; incluso de que traía sus lentes puestos, los cuales solo usaba cuando escribía.

Toco la puerta. Era el único lugar que faltaba después de haberlo llamado por teléfono y buscado en la universidad.

Se abrió la puerta y una delgada figura morena sorprendida le miró. Y Akihiko apretó sus dientes conteniendo el aliento.

-A-Akihiko-

-Así que estás vivo- habló entre serio y aliviado, por un segundo había dudado de que Hiroki se encontrase en casa, no lo había visto en más de una semana pero ello no significa que tenía que desaparecer.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- le respondió fríamente Hiroki; una frialdad que a Akihiko le pareció extraña

-No respondes a mis llamadas, ni siquiera te puedo encontrar en la Universidad- se excusó Akihiko intentando como siempre imitar las expresiones de Hiroki, como lo había hecho desde niños. –Pensé que estarías muerto en algún lado- respondió en su mismo tono de voz aunque para alguien tan perceptible como Hiroki sabía que aquello era un reclamo por parte del peligris.

-Qué pena que no lo estoy- se cruzó de brazos y Akihiko frunció el ceño, Hiroki era cortante y Usami lo sabía perfectamente pero hoy, simplemente actuaba diferente. –Estoy preparando dos tesis y no tengo tiempo para divertirme con un gran escritor sobrevaluado-

Hiroki se negaba a verlo, y mientras se recostaba en la puerta cruzando los brazos Akihiko tragó saliva, tenía un mal presentimiento pero rápidamente borró ese pensamiento

-No seas ridículo- alzó su mano y toco las finas hebras cobrizo de Hiroki, sintiéndolas suaves a través de las yemas de sus dedos; aquel sentimiento culpable y egoísta resurgía de apoco, porque cuando Hiroki le vendó los ojos, Akihiko utilizó sus manos para sentir a Hiroki, incluyendo ese largo y fino cabello que tanto le gustaba acariciar.

-A pesar de todo estaba muy preocupado- Akihiko intentó que con aquella acción de acariciarle el cabello Hiroki lo volteara a ver para así aclarar sus sentimientos que había tardado tanto en acallar en su adolescencia y que habían vuelto a surgir hacía una semana, siendo aún más confusos.

-¿Estas comiendo bien? No te ves muy bien- continuó hablando Usami pues lo sentía, algo no estaba bien con Hiroki, solo bastaba verlo para saber que no era el mismo, y aquel presentimiento solo aumento cuando no escuchó respuesta de su parte.

-¿Hiroki?- Seguía sin responder, iba a quitar su mano de su cabello para pasarlo a través de su mejilla, le hacía falta tocar esa piel, sentir ese calor que emanaba y obligarlo a voltearlo a ver, mirarlo un par de segundos a los ojos y saber que no estaba loco al creer que Hiroki lo odiaba porque, hasta ese momento, su actitud daba a entender aquello. Sin embargo, antes de poder siquiera bajar la mano para tocarlo, escuchó una voz masculina detrás de Hiroki.

-Disculpe…- y al segundo en que Hiroki iba a voltear a ver a Akihiko, una mano tapó sus ojos y Akihiko, en vez de encontrarse con la mirada achocolatada de Hiroki, unas frías orbes azules lo miraban furioso.

-…Pero yo me quedaré con Hiro-san-

-¿Eh?- fue lo único que pudo decir antes que aquel sujeto extraño le volviera a dedicar otra mirada fría y le cerrara la puerta en la cara.

Tardó unos segundos en reaccionar.

Sus pies no se movían del lugar, aunque quisiera; y ni siquiera estaba seguro qué hacer si sus piernas reaccionaban, dar un paso para abrir aquella puerta y corroborar lo que había visto o volver sus pasos y fingir no haber pasado aquella vergonzosa situación.

Optó por caminar silentemente al percatarse de lo estúpido que se miraba frente a la puerta cerrada. Caminó, caminó, caminó y siguió caminando sin ápice de sentimiento en su rostro. No delataba su estado de ánimo; nadie lo notaría, a menos que alguien se hubiera percatado que Akihiko pasó frente a su carro sin darse cuenta dirigiéndose en dirección al tren subterráneo.

Sí, Akihiko no pensaba; el célebre y erudito novelista no pensaba en ese momento; pero si tenía una sola frase en su mente, impregnada como el tacto del cabello de Hiroki aún palpitante en sus fríos dedos.

"Tiene pareja" su ceño se frunció delatando por fin el primer sentimiento en aparecer después de haberse quedado completamente en blanco. ¿Debería molestarle? Hiroki y él ya no eran tan unidos como antes pero era imposible que no le hubiera mencionado algo como eso, claro, no estaba en la obligación de hacerlo, nunca estuvo en la obligación de nada, pero se supone que Hiroki debía estar allí siempre; al menos él sí le contaba todo, le pasaba sus novelas, sabía la situación de su familia, le hablaba de Takahiro, lo había encontrado incluso en un bar al que jamás había ido, y Hiroki no pudo contarle siquiera algo tan importante de su vida. Se supone que…

Calló sus pensamientos a la mitad de la calle.

¿Qué sabía él de Hiroki?, cerró los ojos un segundo intentando recordar si Hiroki le había hablado siquiera algo de su vida cayendo en la cuenta que no podía traer a colación ningún recuerdo de él, o al menos ninguno en que no estuviera implicado Akihiko. Todo ese tiempo Hiroki había sido un frasco vacío en el cual depositar sus penas.

Siguió caminando a la estación de trenes, completamente ajeno a que había llegado a la casa de Hiroki en carro, completamente ajeno de la gente que pasaba a su alrededor y completamente ajeno de la estación de tren en la que por milagro había ido a parar. Se sentó en la primera banca que encontró, sin ánimos de querer subir todavía a un tren, ya sin estar consciente de su respiración, sin sudar frío, sin la piel de gallina, pero su corazón seguía palpitando igual de fuerte; volteó su rostro hacia abajo. Respiró profundo, estaba consciente que era su culpa. Se había alejado para que aquellos sentimientos de pequeña obsesión hacia su mejor amigo, fueran desapareciendo pero conforme aquello sucedía no cayó en la cuenta que de aquella manera se había alejado de Hiroki; y ahora, que volvía a ser el niño de doce años enamorado, resultaba que el propio Hiroki seguía siendo el mismo niño de doce años, con la hermosa mirada achocolatada y el ceño fruncido que siempre lo había rechazado pero a la vez había sido el único allí para él.

"Tu amabilidad me lastima".

Lo dijo en un susurro, recordando a Hiroki que hizo el amor con él por mera compasión, por lástima pero más que todo por aquella frase que siempre le había dolido: por ser su amigo. Aun teniendo pareja lo había hecho, y ni siquiera podía catalogar aquello como una burla por parte del moreno pues aquel pequeño niño de cabello marrón, a pesar de que lo intentó, Akihiko jamás dejó de considerarlo su mejor amigo.

-Hiroki-

-Toma- un señor que se había sentado a la par suya le ofreció un pañuelo, poco común para alguien que estaba vestido informalmente. Akihiko volteó a ver ante aquel hombre que aparentemente le doblaba la edad. No lo entendía hasta que el hombre volvió a hablar

-No pongas esa cara llorosa quieres, ninguna mujer que conozco vale la pena- Akihiko parpadeó y sintió como otras cuantas lágrimas volvían a resbalar de sus ojos. Le desvió la mirada al señor tomando inmediatamente el pañuelo y secándose extrañado del llanto que había pasado desapercibido. ¿De verdad le dolía ver a Hiroki con alguien más? Exhaló y sus ojos se volvieron a humedecer, no entendía lo que le pasaba pero igual no podía contenerse; y eso le molestaba demasiado, todos los sentimientos que Hiroki le provocaba siempre eran confusos a tal punto de verse en ese estado que cualquiera menos Akihiko lo catalogaría de depresión.

-Ya te dije, no llores por esa mu…

-es hombre- interrumpió Akihiko con la garganta hecha un nudo. Llamar a Hiroki de una manera tan escueta incluso lo hacía sentir mal, Hiroki no era cualquier hombre, era su… todo.

-Ah… En ese caso, toma- Akihiko lo volteó a ver e inmediatamente frunció el ceño. Aquel hombre le estaba ofreciendo un cigarro.

-No fumo- respondió ante el ofrecimiento

-Vale, uno no te matará, además ya tienes edad para fumar ¿no?, 21 o 22-

-veintiuno-

-Ves; esto no es droga pero ayuda demasiado, supongo que más si… no es por una mujer por la que sufres- sonrió escuetamente el tipo mientras Akihiko le desvió resignado la mirada, sus ojos cristalino aún no le permitían ver bien y su mente no estaba para entrar en consciencia si lo que hacía era bueno o malo; solo sabía que tenía una mirada azul en la mente que le enfermaba. Sin ver al señor a la par suya tomó de sus manos el cigarro;

-¿Fuego?- y mientras Akihiko lo colocaba débilmente en sus labios, aquel hombre inmediatamente lo tomaba de la barbilla para atraerlo hacia sí.

-Inhala- aquella mirada verde se clavó en las orbes opacas de Usami mientras prendía el cigarro.

Una, dos horas; y no sabía si efecto de todo el humo negro le había aliviado o contarle toda su vida al desconocido enfrente suya le había hecho relajar hasta la mirada que ahora estaba completamente roja y cansada. Extendió su mano y el señor le enseñó la cajetilla vacía. Sinceramente no importaba, el dolor en la cabeza por falta de oxígeno le indicaba que ya debía de parar y aunque estaba seguro que no sabía fumar ya que solo inhalaba el humo y rápidamente lo expulsaba, al menos sí estaba seguro que ese olor mentolado lo sentía aún en la nariz.

De pronto escuchó el sonido del teléfono que provenía probablemente de la chaqueta del señor a la par suya.

-Lo llaman- contestó mientras soltaba el humo. Sin embargo, aquel hombre que acababa de conocer no le devolvió la mirada y en cambio alguien gritó su nombre,

-Akihiko- volvió a repetir alguien y Usami reconoció esa particular voz; tiró inmediatamente el cigarro que cargaba en la boca y se paró buscando entre la multitud a Hiroki. –Akihiko contesta- agudizó la vista y buscó al moreno entre toda la gente pero el dueño de aquella voz no la encontraba, cerró los ojos se sentía ansioso porque Hiroki había ido por él a buscarlo, se enfocó en su voz pero ahora lo único que escuchaba era el teléfono sonar y cuando abrió los ojos, se encontró con el techo del cuarto.

Seis de la mañana y Akihiko frunció el ceño, con este era el segundo día que un maldito teléfono lo despertaba de su profundo sueño. No podía creer que había vuelto a soñar el primer día en que fumó.

Frunció el ceño automáticamente y se tapó con las sábanas, "que estupidez" pensó para sí al recordar que en su sueño Hiroki lo había ido a buscar a la estación, supuso que si así hubiera sido, el no sería el fumador empedernido que era ahora, bufó mientras ignoraba el insistente teléfono, hasta que una pequeña vocecita que conocía bien, lo obligó a abrir los ojos de nuevo.

**O.o si están leyendo justamente esto, las admiro! Lograron leerlo todo :D domo!**

**Veamos creo que aclararé:**

**1. Fue San Valentín y Akihiko se le iba a confesar a Takahiro pero no lo logró**

**2. Ese mismo día lo hizo con Hiroki (lo que vemos en el anime de Junjou)**

**3. Ni en el animé ni en el manga dice cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que se volvieron a ver (que también lo vimos en el animé) así que puse que fue una semana y lo que leyeron fue lo que le pasó a Usami en esa semana hasta llegar a la casa de Hiro.**

**4. Nowaki le quita a Hiroki (como vimos en el animé) y la historia continua hasta que se distorciona, cuando Akihiko escucha la voz de Hiroki (que ya no fue lo que pasó sino fue parte de su sueño)**

**Uff! Creo que eso es todo, pooor faaaa díganme si entendieron lo mismo en la lectura que en las viñetas, éste iba a ser un one-shot pero lo introduje aquí y realmente lo leí tantas pero tantas veces que yo me entiendo pero no sé si me di a entender.**

**u.u lo siento! Hasta las notas de autor fueron largas! O.o les prometo que todo lo demás será más entendible xD pero necesitaba plasmar el pasado de Akihiko que (me enorgullezco de ello) xD casa con Nakamura pues en ningún momento la contradije! :D moriré de felicidad!**

**Si piensan que la contradije, o hay Ooc o no me di a entender o cualquier otra cosa rara que haya puesto les agradeceré me comenten porque hago este fic con mucho cariño para ustedes :3 y para este hermoso y no tan crack **

**Ahora sí me despido y gomen de nuevo por lo largo :s**

**BTW agradezco por aquí a Ri ! que no tiene cuenta y por eso no puedo responderle! Ri mil gracias por todos tus reviews! :D me sacan una sonrisota y me alegra que te hayan gustado los caps, me esforzaré muchísimo para que termine tan romántico como se lo merecen :3**

**Beso enorme a todas! :3**


	8. Levantarse con el pie izquierdo

**Crap O.o ahora sí me tarde u.u disculpen tanto retraso, exámenes de la U me hicieron añicos u.u pero aquí les traigo el cap 8 **

**Besos y nos leemos al final**

Seis de la mañana y Akihiko frunció el ceño, con este era el segundo día que un maldito teléfono lo despertaba de su profundo sueño. No podía creer que había vuelto a soñar el primer día en que fumó.

Frunció el ceño automáticamente y se tapó con las sábanas, "que estupidez" pensó para sí al recordar que en su sueño Hiroki lo había ido a buscar a la estación, supuso que si así hubiera sido, el no sería el fumador empedernido que era ahora, bufó mientras ignoraba el insistente teléfono, hasta que una pequeña vocecita que conocía bien, lo obligó a abrir los ojos de nuevo.

-Akihiko, el teléfono- respondió entre sueños Hiroki que había rodado por la cama matrimonial llegando a ambas mesitas de noche y corroborando que no estaba al alcance de su mano.

-Sigo dormido- contestó dándose cuenta que ésa era la misma vocecita del sueño del cual se acababa de despertar.

-Sí claro, ¡responde!-

-No- se limitó a responder mientras bostezaba adormilado.

-Sólo respóndele al mayordomo que desayunamos en una hora quieres- Escuchado aquello Akihiko desperezadamente se levantó encarando la mirada de Hiroki que había prendido una lámpara.

-Es tú teléfono, no el del cuarto-

-¡¿Qué?!, y como pudo se levantó de la cama dejando todo tirado y casi lanzándose sobre su maleta. Vista perfecta para Akihiko que había adivinado correctamente el estrés de su amigo si se enteraba qué teléfono era. Levantarse había valido la pena.

-Aló, aló- repetía Hiroki sabiendo que era Miyagi el único que lo llamaba a horas tan altas de la madrugada.

-H-r-ki- fue lo poco que pudo escuchar desde la otra línea.

-Profesor, ¿me escucha?- 'mierda' pensó al ver que a penas y oía a Miyagi –la señal es baja no cuelgue, solo deme un minuto-

-Hiroki, sal de la habitación no dejas dormir- respondió Akihiko bostezando abiertamente mientras se reincorporaba en la cama improvisada-

-¡Baka!-

-¡¿Ah?!-

-No a usted no profesor- Cerró la puerta de la habitación, saliendo con una bata hacia el jardín principal .

-My sweetheart puedes oírme-

-No me diga así-

-Qué bien que me puedas oír, escucha hay problemas en la Universidad-

-Siempre hay problemas cuando no estoy,- respondió Hiroki mientras caminaba afuera del jardín con su semblante fruncido, sabía que nunca tuvo que venir

-Corrieron la fecha de calendarización para la planificación del siguiente semestre en la Universidad y lo quieren para ya-

-Ya lo tengo hecho-

-¿Ya?-

-Y me tomé la libertad de hacer el…- y de pronto un ladrido lo desconcertó; era el Pomerania blanco que lo estaba siguiendo.-

-Shh sentado-

-Estoy sentado-

-A usted no profesor- desvió la mirada y corroboró que el perro efectivamente se había sentado. Bufó por lo bajo y siguió caminando.

-Como le decía, hice también el suyo porque supuse lo pedirían con antelación pero nunca pensé que lo pedirían un mes antes-

-Vaya se nota que tienes tiempo honey-

-Yo lo aprovecho, no como usted que se la pasa todo el día con su novio… cállate-

-Pero ni no estoy hablando-

-a usted no profesor- respondió molesto Hiroki al ver que el pomerania seguía ladrando alrededor suyo.

–Cómo sea, profesor usted solo tiene que ir a…- 'que demonios es esa cosa negra' – solo tiene que ir a mi computadora, ingrese la contraseña de respaldo y –'un águila' pensó – cuando entre vaya a la carpeta… ¡cállate perro!-

-¿Hiroki?-

-¡Que no me diga así!-

-¿Eh?-

-Espere, me llamó por mi nombre, entonces sí dígame así-

-¿Sweetheart todo bien?-

-¡Profesor!-

-Deberías ser menos estresado-

-Y usted debería ¡…!- contuvo el aliento de inmediato al ver cómo aquella cosa negra que había estado observándolo desde un árbol, cogía vuelo para ir contra el Pomerania. 'no', ahora la abuela sí lo mataría, porque ante los ojos de Hiroki el pomerania estaba a ocho metros de altura entre las garras de una inmensa ave negra.

-Miyagi, espera-

-¿Amor?-

-¡Espera!, ¡dámelo!- sus grandes y achocolatados ojos miraban que se iba más lejos el perro y acto reflejó le tiró al ave lo único que tenía en la mano haciendo que ésta soltara al perro.

-¡Kevin!- y a penas lo logró sostener al perro, cayó con él al suelo. Abrió los ojos adolorido de la espalda porque logró dar la vuelta para no caer encima del pequeño Pomerania. Pero a penas visualizó su teléfono éste fue cogido por el águila a lo cual Hiroki abrió la boca sorprendido mientras Kevin lamía su mejilla y de inmediato la cara de furia de Hiroki al ver a Kevin, hizo que éste agachara las orejas

-¡Mierda!, ¡estúpida ave lo quieres! ¡aquí está!- y sin dudarlo levantó al blanco animal sobre su cabeza para ir tras el ave de rapiña que tenía entre sus garras la única conexión con su trabajo.

-¡Toma a Kevin, maldición!- corría tras el ave que para su mala suerte ya lo había visto e ignorado para seguir sosteniendo el teléfono. Hiroki perjuraba que tenía un tic en el ojo mientras por la ventana Anna y la abuela Kamijou miraban con ternura la escena.

-Sabes, oba-san, a Hiroki de pequeño nunca le gustaron los perros-

-ah querida Anna, Hiro-chan siempre nos va a sorprender, eso te lo aseguro-

-Buenos días, disculpen han visto a… ah- no siguió preguntando al ver a su esposo moviendo a Kevin de un lado a otro mientras corría por el jardín.

-Sí, está jugando con Kevin-

-¿No quieres traerlo? Ya está listo el desayuno además apuesto a que quiere pasar la última media hora contigo.

-¿A qué se refiere oba-san?- preguntó Akihiko volteando a ver a la abuela que no le dejaba de guiñar un ojo al punto de confundirse si tenía un tic o le insinuaba algo.

-¿No te dijo Anna?, ella y yo tenemos una salida para ti, todo el día, ¿te apuntas?-

-Ustedes serán mi familia, como no agradecer lo que hacen por mí- inquirió Akihiko mientras les desviaba la mirada, mentir de esa manera no le agradaba y menos a personas que no tuvieron que haberse involucrado en la farsa que él empezó pero por el momento lo único que podía hacer era seguir el plan al pie de la letra y ello conllevaba hacerle caso a todo lo que dijera esa mujer canosa con mirada… morbosa sería la palabra adecuada para su mente.

-¡Hiroki!-

-¡Ven!- le hizo señas a Akihiko para que llegara a donde él se encontraba mientras movía a Kevin con más fuerza.

-¿Qué quieres?-

-¡Eres más fuerte, lanza el perro al ave!- decía mientras se movía más a la derecha para captar el ojo del águila. –¡pero ya!-

-Eh, ¿Hiroki?-

-La pútrida ave se llevó mi teléfono y lo necesito más que a Kevin o mi madre así que… ¿y el águila?

-Allá- señaló Akihiko al ave que se había marchado del lugar dejando a Hiroki casi azul de pánico viendo como se iba su única conexión con la universidad.

-Mi vida se fue en ese teléfono-

-Circunscribes tu vida a un simple teléfono-

-Como tú a tus libros-

-De acuerdo, cálmate, compraremos otro y recuperamos el número, ¿te parece?; no soy el mejor ejemplo pero no deberías enfocarte sólo en el trabajo-.

Aquellas palabras de Akihiko le cayeron como balde de agua fría a Hiroki, ésta era la primera vez en lo que tenía de memoria que dejaba el trabajo; y no, no se refería a perder el teléfono. Se refería a preferir a Akihiko antes que el trabajo, ni siquiera con Nowaki dentro de la ciudad había tenido una cita en donde no llevara al menos un libro y ahora estaba aquí, con Akihiko, sin ningún libro consigo y ahora sin ningún tipo de telecomunicación y aunque eso último fuera por casualidad, desde que empezaron el viaje, no se había enfocado en el trabajo. Su mente se mantenía ocupada en la culpabilidad, el miedo y recuerdos dolorosos del pasado, pero más que nada una lucha con él mismo, empezando por no ver tan seguido a Usami como fue una de sus manías en la secundaria y que aparentemente lo seguía haciendo pues tenía la mirada perdida en esos ojos violeta que lo miraban comprensivo.

-¿Puedes quedarte sin celular por un día?-

-Ehh, umm- respondió volviendo en sí inmediatamente y dándose cuenta que seguía apretujando al pobre perro blanco que tenía consigo.

-¿De acuerdo?-

-Está bien, creo que para mañana podré aguantar-

-De acuerdo entonces ven, vamos a desayunar que tu abuela me dijo que me quería llevar a algún lado por una sorpresa o algo así- entonces sus ojos chocolate se abrieron sobremanera ante lo que Akihiko acababa de decir.

-¿Eh?-

-Me dijeron algo de que te quedarías con tu padre y que me tienen algo preparado.-

-No, no no no, ¡no!- inmediatamente Hiroki volteó a ver a la ventana mientras la abuela guiñaba el ojo y su madre lo saludaba desde afuera. –no, definitivamente no-

-¿No qué?-

-No vayas-

-Iré-

-No, Akihiko-

-Sí, Hiroki- le dibujo una sonrisa de lado mientras Hiroki le dibujó un ceño fruncido.

-Escucha, mi familia está loca, ¡loca!,

-No me van a matar te lo aseguro-

-Sólo no hagas contacto visual con ellas, ¡no!, ¿de acuerdo?- empezó ponerse nervioso al voltear a ver la cara, morbosa diría él, de su abuela – Sólo cuídate y cualquier cosa llámame… mierda-

-el águila-

-maldita águila, pero escucha Akihiko yo yo…-

-ya lo sé, me amas- sonrió, era divertido molestar a Hiroki aún cuando no sabía el por qué de su exasperación, la verdad prefería ocultar la desazón que le provocó la pesadilla

-¡eso no! quiero decir… me refiero a…

-¡Hijo!- Llamó el señor Kamijou desde el otro lado.

-Akihiko yo-

-es tu familia, ¿qué puede salir mal?, ahora ven ya que tu familia está viendo y parecemos peleados, dame un abrazo.

-¡¿Qué?!-

-Así- y con una mano jaló rápidamente el cuerpo delgado del moreno cuya primera reacción iba a ser golpearlo de no ser porque su familia los veía, respiró profundo, le incomodaba y mucho, más cuando su piel estaba comenzando a erizarse.

-Oi Hiroki- bajó la mirada, desde pequeños lo había intentado, abrazar a Hiroki pero él jamás se dejaba, las cosas no habían cambiado mucho desde ese entonces. Hiroki no le recibía los abrazos y Akihiko no había dejado de pensar que él era el único que tenía en esta vida, aunque fuese rechazado; de nuevo.

-Sí- esbozó suavemente al ver que Akihiko no tenía intenciones de soltarlo, bajó su mirada oculta en el pecho del peligris. Ese abrazo, al igual que la relación eran falsos. Dolía que se sintiera tan real, dolía más saber que aquello que pensó no le afectaría, le estaba afectando; dolía volver a escuchar, pero más que todo a sentir ese palpitar desenfrenado de tenerlo tan cerca… dolía.

-… nada- sin ganas de dejarlo se separó encontrándose con unos ojos canela que rápido le desviaron la mirada.

-Pues yo sí tengo algo que decirte, solo… cuídate de la abuela ¿sí?-

-es solo una salida, ya te lo había dicho ¿qué puede salir mal?-

Ahhh, esto puede salir mal.

**xD creyeron que iba a ser Hiroki? Para las que ya vieron la peli, ya tienen una idea de qué le pasará a Akihiko, para las que no, va a ser algo... interesante xD**

**Ok chicas me dispongo a responder reviews y mejorar el siguiente cap que vivo modificando todos los capítulos que no he publicado O.o**

**Besos!**


	9. El tesoro de Sitka

**Lo que ustedes tanto esperaban! O mejor dicho, lo que yo tanto esperaba xD este cap. me hizo reír muchísimo espero que a ustedes también. Tal vez no las rete al ice bucket challenge pero si las hice reír aunque sea un poquito tienen que escribir review ¿de acuerdo? xD **

**Sin más las dejo con nuestros queridos y jodidos (en el buen sentido O.o si es que hay buen sentido para eso) personajes**

Anna Kamijou le besó la frente mientras Hiroki contemplaba a lo lejos a la abuela arrastrando a Usami hacia el muelle del lago en donde se encontraban con la lancha en la que habían venido y que, seguramente, usarían para ir a la ciudad.

-Tu padre está en el jardín trasero, ¿de acuerdo Hiro-chan?- sonrió dulcemente mientras se alejaba de su hijo. Hiroki suspiró con receló, no le apetecía ver a Sato pero si él lo llamaba, la única opción que le quedaba era, como siempre, presentarse frente a él.

-¿Me llamaste?- preguntó Hiroki dirigiéndose al puesto de golf en el que su padre se encontraba. Sin la presencia de Akihiko ni de su madre, la abuela o los invitados, Hiroki juraba que la tensión se sentía en el aire.

-Efectivamente…-lo miro de reojo por un segundo -sabes, tu madre compró estas ecopelotas que se disuelven en el agua- mencionó Sato para aliviar la tensión mientras colocaba una en el suelo y la lanzaba con el palo de golf hacia una pequeño islote artificial en donde se encontraba el hoyo en el cual la pequeña pelota no cayó. Elevó la vista pero la mirada decidida de Hiroki, seguramente herencia suya, le delató que no estaba para largas conversaciones.

-Sabes Hiroki- continuó hablando Sato – tu madre está un tanto enojada, al parecer no fui el mejor anfitrión en la fiesta de anoche; realmente jamás creí que fueras a casarte y menos cuando nadie sabía que tenías pareja.- Hiroki guardó silencio desviando la mirada, su relación nunca fue buena con su padre pero en vez de contrarrestarle lo que diría esta vez prefirió escuchar.

-el punto es- bajo el tono Sato ante la mirada de Hiroki – Te debo una disculpa- y como hombre de costumbres arraigadas colocó sus manos a la par de su cuerpo y bajo en posición reverencial a su hijo que igualmente aceptó la disculpa un poco extrañado de la actitud de su padre

-Hay algo más… he revisado mis planes de jubilación, -Hiroki respiró hondo, sabía cuáles serían las siguientes palabras – y estuve pensando… realicé todo en mi vida, construí una de las compañías más grandes y exitosas de Japón de la nada, un imperio con tu madre, y no importará a menos que…

-ya lo sé, ya lo discutimos… a menos que lo herede- respondió Hiroki seguido por su padre que había pensado decirle lo mismo.

-Hiroki, quiero discutir eso otra vez; incluso ahora más desde que estoy seguro de que no tendrás descendencia- forzó sus palabras Sato mientras Hiroki le fruncía el ceño tratando de controlar su actitud para no marcharse del lugar.

-Yo…-

-Tú tienes muchas responsabilidades aquí, siempre te eduqué así, desde que tú tienes memoria te lo puedo asegurar; he sido muy comprensivo sobre estudiar literatura, vivir solo, incluso aceptar que no uses las tarjetas que te di, pero

-Nunca te pedi-

-¡Basta Hiroki!, necesito que vuelvas a casa y tomes mi compañía-

-En serio eso crees, sabes que no puedo, soy maestro de cátedra…

-Eres un insignificante ayudante de cátedra y tienes el potencial para más, te ofrezco incluso ser el rector de la mejor universidad y lo rechazas, ¡qué demonios sucede contigo!- cada palabra remarcada hacía a Hiroki rechinar los dientes, definitivamente no se iba a quedar callado

-¿¡Acaso nunca vas a tomar en serio mi trabajo?!- comenzó a levantar la voz Hiroki quien se había acostrumbrado a mantener el temple frente a los altibajos de su padre hasta ahora

-El único trabajo que acepto es un trabajo que te permita ganar millones como yo lo hago, como toda la familia Kamijou lo hace, como tu futuro esposo lo hace, Hiroki; y ese trabajo es el que te ofrezco como rector de la universidad o mi sucesor. Escoge.

-Pues lo lamento, quisiera que tuvieras otro hijo, que amara tanto el dinero como tú, o que siguiera tus pasos, pero sabes qué, soy profesor de literatura, eso es lo que quería por eso no quiero y no voy a aceptar las opciones que me propones. Los ojos marrón de Hiroki no le quitaban la vista de encima, si no fuera porque su padre sonrió de lado.

-Si quieres ser profesor ayudante, sinceramente tiene nula importancia para mí. No te entiendo. Agarró una pelota y la colocó en posición mientras Hiroki seguía con la fija vista en su padre. –ambos trabajos que te ofrezco no impiden que dejes de ser profesor de literatura, y no sé cuál es tu juego ni tu razón de querer rechazarme, pero si no vas a tener hijos, al menos como Kamijou, deberías hacer lo que te corresponde.

-Y si ya no quiero ser un Kamijou- le retó inseguro por sus palabras pues sabía bien que no podía sostenerse de su excusa de que tenía que renunciar a su trabajo.

-Bien, ponte el apellido Usami, igual no dejas de ser mi hijo, y si es necesario que te obligue, sabes bien que lo haré; con una llamada… puedo hacer que te despidan y eso, lo sabes bien- Con toda la fuerza que pudo golpeó la bola con el palo de golf haciendo que cayese justo en el hoyo. La mirada perfilada de Sato se desvió inmediatamente a Hiroki, delatándole su enojo y soberbia de saber que podía dejar desempleado a su propio hijo. Su paciencia tenía un límite y más cuando Hiroki era el único hombre en todo el mundo que no le bajaba la mirada al magnate Kamijou, ni porque fuera su padre.

-En ese caso, no acepto tu disculpa- fue lo único que pudo pronunciar Hiroki antes de darle la espalda y caminar lejos de la vista de él.

AxH AxH AxH

-Sabes abuela, prefiero fumar a beber.-

-Poooor favoooor, no seas capric-ch-choso, apuest que sa-sabe mejor que el sem…

-Abuela ya tomaste mucho-

-Anna, devue-vuelve vaso-

Akihiko suspiró, ellas dos eran buenas personas, la verdad consideraba a Anna Kamijou como lo más cercano a una madre, desde que la suya se ausentó permanentemente. Incluso Anna aún en los días festivos le enviaba canastas repletas de frutas. Una sonrisa surcó sus labios, inclusive la abuela lo trataba como si de Hiroki se tratase. Hubiera sido una conmovedora escena familiar si no fuera porque a la par suya una rubia de ojos celestes lo miraba contenta. ¿Qué clase de sorpresa se supone era ésta? La ex prometida de Hiroki sentada a la par suya bebiendo como si lo conociera de hace tiempo.

Akihiko sabía ocultar perfectamente sus sentimientos de amor, en eso tenía práctica desde los diez años; pero cosa muy distinta era ocultar sus sentimientos de odio y aunque no podía llamar "odio" a lo que sentía hacia esa chica desconocida, una sensación de desazón le daba mala espina acerca de ella; lo hubiera denominado sexto sentido si no fuera porque solo las mujeres tienen ello.

-Usami-chan, ¿listo para la sorpresa?-

-¡Él es el tesoro de Si-Sitka!-

-La abuela tiene razón, él es genial- respondió animada la rubia mientras Akihiko trataba inútilmente de no mirarla de forma asesina. Un momento…

-¿Él?- Akihiko abrió los ojos de par en par mientras las luces se apagaban, dándole una vista de medio segundo para notar que solo había mujeres en el bar al que lo habían invitado. El bar quedó a oscuras y las luces enfocaron a un escenario con una silla. Tragó en seco.

-Sí, él- señaló la abuela mientras las luces enfocaban la parte de la barra de tragos y el bar tender se subía inmediatamente a la barra. Akihiko perdió el aliento.

-No-

-Te va a encantar, es el mejor stripper de aquí- gritó Anna Kamijou eufórica mientras abrazaba un brazo de Akihiko quien ya había pensado en correr si no fuera por aquel pequeño detalle. Todo había pasado muy rápido y no entendía lo que sucedía pero la música erótica del lugar le daba una excelente idea de lo que iba a suceder.

-¡Qué carajos…- Sus ojos ardían mientras miraba al hombre desvestirse; sus ojos en verdad no daban crédito a lo que veía y el grito de las chicas del lugar era lo único que lo mantenía consciente para saber que eso no era una pesadilla.

-Ya q-que te gustan-an los hombres,- dio un sorbo a la botella de Vodka en la mesa sin que Anna lo notara, le guiñó el ojo a Akihiko y sacó de su monedero de lana unos billetes- ¡el mejor stripper en tu despedida de soltero!- Gritó la abuela agitando los billetes al bar tender.-

No no no no ¡no!, ¿a esto se refería Hiroki? ¿y por qué mierdas la abuela se le fue la borrachera de un momento a otro? Bueno, que pudiera hablar rápido y fuerte no significaba que no estuviera alcoholizada;

-¡Quítate el pantalón para Akihiko!-

-Sí, está alcoholizada- se dijo a sí mismo sin poder escuchar su propia voz por el fuerte ruido de las mujeres contemplando la no tan esbelta figura deshacerse de sus pantalones. Movió su brazo pero Anna seguía sujetándolo y el tipo cada vez estaba más cerca. Eso no le traía un buen presentimiento.

-Aki-chan- y por fin Anna le soltó el brazo; esa era la oportunidad, escaparía mientras la abuela le insertaba el dinero en la ropa interior al tipo cuarentón. Pero a penas llego a pararse cuando sintió una mano agarrar la suya. Cerró los ojos por inercia

-No-

-Lléva-vatelo amor- Y con las instrucciones de la abuela dadas, el tipo empezaba a arrastrar a Akihiko al escenario. Usami apenas hubo sentido el toque de la mano del hombre, dejo su mente en blanco y comenzó a palidear, su primera reacción había sido golpearlo en la cara hasta que muriera pero, los gritos de emoción de Anna Kamijou y la nalgada que acababa de darle la abuela al sujeto le dieron una alerta de no hacer nada. Y como si fuera muñeco de trapo Akihiko fue arrastrado al escenario. Comenzó a tener un tic en el ojo derecho y comprendió por qué Hiroki también los tenía.

El tipo le guiñó el ojo y Akiihko juró por un momento que iba a vomitar el poco vodka que había tomado. Pero una vez sentado en la silla del escenario y contemplar a ambas mujeres felices, le dio coraje para intentar por lo menos no vaciar el estomago enfrente de la multitud de mujeres. La música erótica seguía sonando fuerte y cuando menos lo sintió enfrente de sí tenía un trasero moviéndose de un ladro a otro.

'No lo mates, no lo mates, no lo mates' se repetía mentalmente mientras sus ojos violáceos se enfocaban en cualquier otra cosa que no tuviera enfrente. Pero esos calzoncillos ajustados no le daban mucha opción a concentrarse en otra cosa.

-Eso hijo- gritó la abuela desde el público y Akihiko no pudo interpretar si le decía a él o al señor que se movía "agraciadamente". La música cambio abruptamente por una más movida y los movimientos del bar tender/stripper se volvieron más agresivos, haciendo que Akihiko cerrase los ojos por inercia, ¿Cómo putas había parado allí?, -¡maldito Karma!- gritó sabiendo que la música no dejaba que nadie lo escuchaste.

-¡Eso es, pídele más!- gritó la abuela desde su asiento, y Akihiko no pudo más que poner una mano en su frente, que inmediatamente fue quitada por el stripper y besada mientras se hincaba

La multitud gritó y Akihiko tenía un grito de asco atascado en la garganta. El stripper aún en una rodilla y con la mano de Akihiko sujeta, metió uno de sus dedos a su boca y aquello fue suficiente para que Usami lo soportara, frunció su ceño lo más que pudo y arrancó su mano de la boca de la boca del sujeto que se asustó por el movimiento.

Ahora no importaba, ¡al carajo todo! Después se disculparía con la abuela pero necesitaba hacerlo, empuñó su mano para atinarle un fuerte golpe en la cara pero para su desgracia, el bar-tender se paró y le dio la espalda justo en el momento en que Akihiko con su fuerza le dirigía el puño, muy tarde para reaccionar.

Akihiko había golpeado el trasero del hombre y todo el bar había gritado de emoción. El hombre en ropa interior cayó al suelo y sin explicación alguna según Akihiko, se levantó cojeando para seguir bailando de una extraña forma. Suficiente para que Akihiko saliera corriendo al baño de hombres a vomitar y luego a buscar un cuchillo para cortarse la mano.

Sus manos estaban completamente rojas de tanto desinfectante y jabón que había usado pero ya no podía quedarse en el bar por tanto tiempo. Salió del baño pero lo único que vio fue a la abuela bailando encima de una mesa por lo que supuso la fiesta aun no había terminado. La música del lugar le seguía dando una jaqueca enorme por lo que atinó solo a buscar la puerta de salida del bar estilo caribeño y salir al comedor exterior que daba vista al lago de Sitka.

El silencio contrastaba en demasía, suspiró sonoramente, si Hiroki se enteraba de esto, sería seguramente la primera vez que se avergonzaría en su vida. Y lo más irónico era que no podía enojarse de la situación, después de todo tanto la abuela como la mamá de Hiorki habían tenido buenas intenciones. De pronto sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la puerta del que se abría dejando ver a Kiyomi.

-Hola- Habló tímidamente la chica mientras se acercaba a la baranda en la que Akihiko ponía sus brazos.

-Hola- respondió escuetamente, ¿dónde había un cigarro cuando se necesitaba?

-¿todo bien? Pensé que como saliste de repente…

-todo bien-, respondió Akihiko sin dejarla terminar la frase.

-Ah… bueno….- comenzó a decir la chica

-¿desde cuándo lo conoces?- Soltó Akihiko de repente, hubo querido retractarse de sus palabras, pero esa pequeña espina lo tenía molesto desde que la conoció en la fiesta de bienvenida. Sabía que era un reclamo de niño pero recordaba muy bien todas las vacaciones que Hiroki no estaba con él en la base secreta. Para la infancia tan desolada que Akihiko había soportado, que su único amigo no estuviera con él, lo hacía retroceder al infierno de su vida en Inglaterra y, pensar en que la rubia que tenía a la par era quien le robó ese tiempo, lo ponía molesto y mucho para él que se suponía era un adulto maduro.

-Disculpa-

-Yo, me refiero al tiempo que llevas de conocer a Hiroki-

-Pues, desde que tengo memoria he de confesarte.- Akihiko frunció el ceño automáticamente,

-Mmm, ¿eras su prometida?… lo siento, fue algo que no debí preguntar- reaccionó Akihiko ante su propia pregunta, era algo en lo que no tenía ni voz ni voto y menos cuando era el prometido falso, pero desde que Sato se lo había mencionado en la fiesta, Akihiko se había quedado con la duda y aquella era la única oportunidad para preguntárselo.

-No, no hay problema- respondió dulcemente la chica mientras volteaba a ver el gran lago que se extendía frente a ellos.

-La verdad es abrupto que desde niño seas prometida de alguien, pero en mi caso me fascinaba la idea- aseguro la delgada mujer sonriendo, mientras Akihiko la volteaba a ver.

-A decir verdad,- sonrió mientras bajaba la vista –no tienes idea lo que sufría cuando el no visitaba esta isla; y déjame decirte que solo venía en vacaciones así que podrás imaginarte el tiempo que me la pasaba sola y triste- le devolvió la mirada y Akihiko inmediatamente la desvió hacia el horizonte, le desagradaba demasiado que la mujer a la par suya compartiera ese sentimiento que de niño había tenido hacia Hiroki.

-Y, entonces por qué rompieron su compromiso, suponiendo que ese sentimiento aún lo conservas- indagó Akihiko, pues Hiroki la presentó como su ex prometida, estaba segurísimo que en la fiesta había logrado leer de sus labios aquellas palabras aunque hubiera sido interrumpido por la rubía allí presente-

-Etto… no rompimos nuestro compromiso- Akihiko alzó una ceja de duda.

-Yo… Hiroki no ha venido por años y, la familia Kamijou dijo que debía casarse antes de los treinta y cinco, creí…. Que venía por mi mano- respondió lo último en un susurro perfectamente audible para Akihiko.

-Yo…-

-Eres afortunado, la verdad nunca supe si me quería como yo lo quiero, pero me alegra que haya encontrado a quien amar- dijo rápidamente la chica desvaneciendo, según ella, todo sentimiento de tristeza pero sus expresiones delataban todo lo contrario…

Un silencio incómodo surgió, mientras Akihiko intentaba no perder el temple de su rostro, ahora que lo recordaba Hiroki iba a venir sin él. ¿y si tenía planeado venir por ella? No, se lo hubiera dicho antes.

-Vámonos- escuchó inmediatamente una voz femenina conocida detrás suya; dio un suspiró la pesadilla había acabado, o al menos eso quería creerse.

**Uff no sé si es más largo que los demás o igual, pero como sea espero haberlas entretenido porque creo que a partir de aquí ya me pongo seria con esta relación de mis gordos (ok hace como dos epis me puse seria pero ahora será más O.o) **

**Solo una pequeña acotación: hace poco subía cada tres días, lo lamento la verdad subí rápido para alcanzar este fic que estaba publicado en amoryaoi con exactamente un mes de anticipación (30 de junio para ser exactos) recuerden esa fecha! Será importante… algún día… en la secuela de este fic… en 5 años :s jajajaja Lo siento me salí del tema! Solo quería decirles que ahora que he emparejado mi fic a la otra página, y que ahora que estamos en el epi 9 y sé que están leyendo toda este testamento que he escrito es porque les gustó mi historia :3 y eso me hace re feliz. Pues les cuento que llevo 92 páginas de este fic y vamos por la 50 :s y no he terminado de escribir, es por eso que atraso la publicación, no quisiera publicar las 92 y luego pasar meses sin nada y que se les olvide como va la historia, por eso me tardo :s espero puedan disculparme**

**Por todo lo demás existe review para que critiquen o para que opinen :D Comentarios bien recibidos nee**

**Para todo esto… ¿alguien quiere lemmon en el fic? Con una que diga sí lo hago nee ;) Besos! **


	10. Princesa de la Constelación Panda

**Hello! ¿sienten que tardé en actualizar? Yo siento que pasaron años no sé por qué :s en fin aquí ando de nuevo con un nuevo capítulo! Creo que no es tanto de reírse pero ellos dos la verdad nunca tuvieron la vida fácil. **

La hermosa casa se vislumbraba a lo lejos pero lo único que contemplaban los ojos de Anna Kamijou era a su hijo practicando Kendo contra el viejo Roble, una mirada triste se reflejó en ella.

-No- Akihiko la volteó a ver mientras ella suspiraba por lo bajo,

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó pero la abuela lo miró seria mientras Anna llamaba a su hijo quien por el casco no podía escuchar nada.

-Seguro algo malo pasó, será mejor dejar a Hiroki solo- comentó la abuela mientras Akihiko dirigía su mirada violácea a los movimientos bruscos de Hiroki contra el árbol, aquello no era Kendo de seguro.

Usami iba con una idea fija, preguntarle a Hiroki sobre Kiyomi, pero aquella idea se había desvanecido en el camino de regreso a casa pues sus manos estaban completamente rojas de tanto haberlas lavado y aún así se sentía sucio por lo que pasó a la par de Hiroki evitando ser visto y dirigiéndose a la mansión a la cual Anna ya había entrado cada vez más enojada.

Entró en la mansión dirigiéndose inmediatamente al segundo nivel pero no pudo evitar escuchar el grito de Anna Kamijou desde la sala, lo que le hizo detener sus pasos.

-¡Tres días! ¡Sólo vino por tres días y está en el roble de nuevo! ¿Qué le dijiste?- Los grandes ojos achocolatados de Anna miraban a Sato con duda y a la vez enojo.

-Sólo hablé con él sobre sus obligaciones como Kamijou- respondió monótonamente el anciano señor

-¿Le dijiste eso?, genial, ahora sí puedo asegurar que ya no volverá a casa-

-Heredará mi compañía, está obligado a regresar-

-¿Eso crees?, ¿sabes? Puedes ser el rey del Mundo pero eso no hará que Hiroki…

-Él regresará, y sabes que tengo el dinero para hacerlo- se levantó Sato del sillón en el que se encontraba viendo televisión hacía unos instantes.

-Eso no hará que Hiroki te considere siquiera familia- Respondió quedamente Anna enfrentando la mirada de su marido. –Es tú hijo y mío y solo lo vemos cada tres años y estoy segura que no es porque esté ocupado, ¡es por ti!-

-Sabes que solo quiero lo mejor para él-

-Y ya lo tiene, el trabajo que ama y el hombre que ama, ¿qué no estás satisfecho?- respondió la mujer mientras Akihiko desde el otro lado de la pared quedaba escuchando la escena.

-Te voy a decir algo Anna, no; no estoy satisfecho. Porque conozco a mi hijo y lo eduqué para que fuera el orgullo de la familia. Y lo que le ofrezco, va acorde a su sueño.

-¿Eh?- parpadeó momentáneamente Anna mientras Akihiko hacía lo mismo desde su posición.

-Estoy en planes de negociación para fusionar parte de la compañía con la fábrica Usami, heredar la compañía significaría la unión de ambas familias. Creí que era una burla que Hiroki hubiera presentado como novio al hijo de Kanou Usami para que ya no le ofreciera mi compañía; pero sé que esa no es la razón por la que tiene pareja. Por ello sí se casa con el heredero de la compañía Usami, el trabajo que le ofrezco es perfecto para él.

-Sato…

-Y, como egresado de la Universidad de Tokio, siendo la mejor nota en su rama; ser Rector es el sueño de todo ex alumno. ¡Le estoy dando a Hiroki lo que quiere! Y no lo quiere, y no lo entiendo…- Respondió más enojado Sato al tratarle de explicar a su esposa sus motivos, cerró los ojos y suspiró mientras se volvía a recostar en el sofá; la mirada de Anna le había dado a entender que comprendía la situación.

-¿Y por qué Hiroki no quiere?, ¿seguro que le explicaste todo?.-

-Ya lo sabía desde antes de venir acá-

Akihiko se quedó extrañado del giro de la conversación pero no pudo seguir escuchando de ésta pues la conversación se dio por terminada cuando llamaron a Sato y éste salió. Sin emitir sonido alguno caminó lo más rápido que pudo hacia la habitación. Lo que necesitaba ahora no era averiguar la vida de Hiroki sino más bien sacar de su vida la última hora que acababa de vivir.

AxH AxH

Se quitó la máscara para practicar Kendo a penas vio que Akihiko entraba a la casa. En verdad no quería hablar con él, no quería verlo siquiera ya que por culpa de él había vuelto a pelear con su padre.

Suspiró con resignación, en verdad la culpa no era de Usami, era suya por aferrarse al pasado. Frunció el ceño con desgana mientras subía por la puerta trasera hacia el segundo nivel y entraba directamente al baño de su cuarto para encender los chorros de la gran tina. ¿Cómo contrariar a su padre?, era simplemente ilógico que rechazara aquellas ofertas que bien podrían ser el sueño de su vida. Pero para su desgracia el apellido Usami, incluso en su vida profesional le causaba estragos.

Ser rector de la universidad donde vivió su pesadilla de no ser correspondido y ser heredero de la próxima compañía Usami-Kamijou; era lo único que le venía a la mente de las ofertas de su padre. Y siéndose sincero, había intentado desde los veintiuno alejarse de Akihiko y para su desgracia, siempre volvía a aparecer en su camino; siempre.

Salió del baño a buscar en el salón de lavandería una toalla, enfrascado en sus pensamientos que no notó al peligris entrando a la habitación segundos después de él. Por su parte Akihiko le carcomía la curiosidad sobre la conversación que acaba de oír, pero apenas vio la ducha llenándose, le tomó nula importancia y sin pensarlo se quitó la ropa lanzándola lo más lejos que podía para quitarse la sensación del bar introduciéndose lentamente en el agua casi hirviendo. Sentía que le quemaba y le ponía la piel roja pero era una forma de sentirse que eliminaba bacterias que este stripper había emanado en el aire.

Hiroki regresó aún con el ceño fruncido, se había puesto a pensar en todos los momentos en que el escritor famoso estaba de colado en su vida, y estaba consciente que Nowaki lo había dejado por la misma razón, a pesar de los veinte años que lo llevaba conociendo, su vida de una u otra forma se inmiscuía con Usami. Se desvistió sin siquiera fijarse que alguien había apagado la llave del agua y sin reparar siquiera en la persona dentro de la tina, se metió cerrando los ojos; se perjuraba que el idiota de Akihiko aunque se muriera, permanecería entrometiéndose en su vida siendo un fantasma.

-Hola-

-¡Mierda!- abrió los ojos ante la voz ronca de Akihiko que estaba cómodamente sentado del otro lado de la tina.

-Shhh, estoy descansando-

-¿Qu-qué carajos? ¡Akihiko!- le grito Hiroki al contemplar a la pasible figura viéndolo fijamente con una sonrisa de lado, a tal punto que no se atrevía a salir de la tina pues no le quitaba la mirada de encima. Le pasó por la mente pensar que lo acababa de ver entrar a la bañera pero desvió lo más pronto que pudo ese pensamiento para no sonrojarse tal y como lo estaba mostrando ahora.

-¿Qué?-

-¿Q…qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?, automáticamente Hiroki cubrió sus hombros con sus brazos y se adentró en el agua. Quería una explicación ¡y una lógica! Pero la respuesta de Akihiko lo hizo hacer un puchero de disgusto disminuyéndole un tanto sus pómulos rosas.

-Ya te lo había dicho, descansando.- se limitó a responder Akihiko divertido de la vergüenza reflejada en el rostro de Hiroki.

-¿En mi bañera?

-¿Pensé que lo habías hecho para mí?

-Ajá- "tonto escritor sobrevaulado" pensó Hiroki desviándole la mirada, pero sintiendo esos penetrantes ojos calarle hasta los huesos. -Y cuánto tiempo planeas quedarte viendo, ¡fuera!- gritó Hiroki pero para su desgracia Akihiko se acomodó en la misma, no estaba de ánimos para enfrentarse al frío viento de Sitka mientras estaba sumergido en agua casi hirviendo. No podía creer que a Hiroki aún le gustara esa temperatura de agua, de pequeños Tanaka siempre les calentaba a esa temperatura el agua, cuando Usami arrastraba a Hiroki a la tina, después de haberse empapado por la lluvia.

-¿Estás escuchando?-

-¿Eh? Perdón, ¿Qué decías?- respondió Usami despertando de aquel recuerdo.

-Genial, te dejo quedarte y no me escuchas, ¿te pregunté a dónde fuiste?- refunfuñó Hiroki que se había resignado a decirle un "haz lo que quieras" que el tonto de su futuro esposo pasó por alto.

-Sabes, hay cosas que es mejor no preguntar- respondió por fin desviando la mirada, Hiroki lo vio, pensó que esa sería la oportunidad perfecta para irse, pero esa mirada que cargaba Akihiko la conocía muy bien.

-Oye..-

-Pasé la tarde con Kiyomi- contestó por fin, él no era de las personas que se guardaban las cosas, por lo que sin mayor preocupación dijo aquello-

-Ummm-

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas comprometido?- soltó por fin la pregunta que quería hacerle desde que había regresado.

-No, era necesario- contestó dudando de la pregunta de Usami,

-No hubiéramos hecho esta farsa-

-No pensaba casarme con ella de todos modos-

-¿A no?-

-Es solo una amiga-

-Ella no piensa lo mismo-

-¿Eh?-

-Me lo dijo-

-De cualquier forma yo no la quiero como esposa- Hiroki frunció el ceño, Akihiko seguía desviando la mirada y contestando monótonamente, muy inquisitivo para su gusto.

-Claro…-

-Oye, es cierto… la verdad nunca pensé en casarme- respondió Hiroki ante la mueca de mal gusto de Usami que le había contestado sarcásticamente.

-Hm-

-¿Y tú?- Akihiko, se dio cuenta inmediatamente de lo que le estaba reclamando a Hiroki y lo volteó a ver. Esos hermosos ojos marrones eran ahora los que lo miraban tímidamente, sonrió por inercia; adoraba esa fina cara, que desde niños la seguía haciendo; un puchero adorable, cejas levemente fruncidas y una mirada esperando respuesta. Así lo conoció, increíble que después de tanto la cara de niño de Hiroki no hubiera cambiado mucho.

-Pensé eso a los 10-

-¿Ah?-

-¿Recuerdas "el príncipe de la constelación oso y la princesa de la constelación panda"?- Sus ojos violeta dejaron de contemplar al moreno, tragó en seco esperando la respuesta de Hiroki porque por lo menos, para él, sí era importante…

-Mjm, cómo olvidarlo, fue el primer libro que te presté ¿no?-

-Terminaba en el matrimonio de ambos osos, creo que ha sido la única vez en mi vida que he querido casarme- sonrió monótonamente, aliviado de ver que Hiroki recordaba el cuento porque enfrente podría jurar que tenía a la princesa de la constelación panda…

-¿Eh, pero a los diez…-Hiroki calló en lo que analizaba las palabras de Akihiko dándole tiempo a éste de salir de la ducha sin que notara su expresión de cansancio.

Y en lo que Hiroki desviaba la mirada, Akihiko agarraba una de las toallas y se dirigía fuera de la habitación. La verdad no estaba de humor para que Hiroki alegara; toda su vida había sido lo mismo: él le daba una indirecta y Hiroki de una u otra forma lo rechazaba.

Ahora es cuando volvía a recordar por qué se había alejado de Hiroki. Se vistió en silencio mientras se dirigía hacia su cama improvisada sabiendo que aunque Hiroki hubiera entendido la indirecta, jamás le respondería

-Oye Akihiko, puedes pasarme una toalla- respondió Hiroki desde el baño, desconcentrando a Usami momentáneamente-

-Claro- entró al baño y se la dio, no quería demostrarlo pero su disgusto era fácilmente notorio, aunque no podía culparlo; Hiroki siempre había sido ajeno a sus sentimientos después de todo.

-Gracias-

-No hay de qué, ahora si me disculpas, saldré en lo que te cambias.- Hiroki miró extrañado a Akihiko.

-¿Y ahora por qué tan amable?- sonrió sarcásticamente mientras salía del agua colocándose rápidamente la toalla en la cintura.

-Es lo menos que como tu prometido puedo hacer- le dijo desde la puerta

-Es lo menos que como cualquier persona debe hacer-

-Claro, como la princesa de la constelación panda desee- Lo dijo en tono de burla, aunque hablase en serio.

-¡Baka! Además tú eras la princesa-

-¿Desde cuándo?-

-¡Desde que yo lo digo!- Hiroki salió enojado del baño mientras Akihiko reía por lo bajo, la costumbre de él de ser fastidioso y de Hiroki de ser enojado no se les quitarían nunca supuso.

A penas Hiroki hubo terminado de ponerse la pijama, llamó a Akihiko y ambos se acostaron en sus respectivos lugares en un monótono silencio cortado por el sonido de sus respiraciones.

-Oye Hiroki, y no me vas a decir qué pasó entre tú y tu padre- suspiró Akihiko desde el suelo; ahora que recordaba, nadie de la familia los había ido a molestar en un buen tiempo y eso era extraño por lo que rápidamente lo atribuyó a la conversación que había espiado hace unas horas.

-¡Hey y por qué el tema! Frunció el ceño Hiroki acostado desde su posición…

-Se supone que ya que vamos a ser pareja, tengo que saber todo de ti, desde cuántos lunares tienes hasta cuántas veces al día te mastur…

-ya entendí, ya entendí- Para la lengua suelta y desvergonzada que tenía Akihiko, era mejor contestar. –sabes que mi madre te considera su segundo hijo ¿verdad?, pues si no lo recuerdas, de todo el tiempo que pasabas en mi casa, nunca viste a mi padre-

-Es un hombre de negocios como el mío-

-Sí, pero a diferencia de Usami Kanou que te dejó independizarte, mi padre me sigue viendo como su marioneta personal que seguirá sus pasos- respondió cerrando los ojos molesto, aunque consideraba un milagro haber podido seguir literatura en la Universidad, claro gracias a su madre.

-¿Acaso te olvidas que seguí Derecho por complacerlo?-

-Sí, pero no te obligó a heredar su compañía, ni te obligó a casarte, ni te obligó a todas esas clases que yo de pequeño tuve-

-Mmmm, ¿te obligó a casarte?-

-Entre el montón de cosas que te dije, sí; pero como todo lo demás, ya me alejé de eso- respondió escuetamente Hiroki y volvió a reinar el silencio entre ambos. Silencio que duraba cada vez más, solo conscientes de sus respiraciones.

-No creo que te hayas alejado, después de todo nos vamos a casar no- respondió burlonamente Akihiko ante la situación en la que se encontraban.

-Mjm, supongo entonces que debo agradecerte, una cuestión menos por la que mi papá ya no me odia.-

-No creo que tu papá te odie del todo, te está dando todo lo que tiene ¿no?- respondió al recordar la conversación que había escuchado en secreto.

-No me malinterpretes pero no quiero todo lo que me da, eso no me haría feliz, como él supone.- bufó Hiroki recordando esa excusa que su padre le ponía cada vez que charlaban. El silencio se volvió a hacer presente pero Usami lo cortó de inmediato

-y, Hiroki… ¿qué te haría feliz?- Hiroki abrió los ojos al escuchar las palabras de Akihiko, mientras su corazón se detenía por un segundo. Chasqueó la lengua, esa pregunta era un tanto estúpida. A la mente le volvía el recuerdo que siempre soñaba.

**Me pondré filosófica (?) ¿puede un clavo sacar a otro en un lapso tan estúpidamente corto como en el animé de JR? O sea Nowaki apareció de la nada imponiéndose a Hiroki que tenía un día de habérsele roto el corazón y Akihiko besó a Misaki a los minutos de que Takahiro le rompiera el corazón. Ehhh… obvio en el animé todo puede pasar pero no sé si en la vida real eso fuera posible (Bueno y habría que tomar el hecho que todos en el animé son sexys lo cual no sucede en la realidad desgraciadamente) xD**

**Lo siento! Ando con problemas emocionales del tamaño del mundo! (nop, por ningún hombre) es por el siguiente episodio! O.o tuve que volver a rememorar partes de las parejas romántica y egoísta y ver sus defectos para que mi fic tenga un buen fundamento y se oiga convincente. Ok este es el cap 10 así que todas saben que es Hirohiko y por lo tanto las parejas romantica y egoísta desaparecen acá. **

**En verdad perdónenme (O.o se supone que esto lo debería decir en el siguiente cap) a las parejas que les gusta la Egoísta y Romántica pero creo que me pasaré un poco a lo que pasaría en la vida real con ellos. **

**Acepto recomendaciones, intentaré no hacer bashing y si alguien recuerda defectos de las parejas se los agradezco porque me ayudarían a escribir el siguiente episodio que no lo he terminado O.o (ya casi termino la historia pero la voy modificando y tengo problemas con esta parte) **

**Dios soy una perica! Hablo demás! xD en serio chicas a todas y cada una de ustedes les agradezco que se embarquen en este fic conmigo y que hayan aceptado a Akihiko y Hiroki como pareja ya sea porque la amen como yo o porque le están dando una oportunidad :3**

**Un beso chicas y espero no defraudarlas para el next epi que se viene JR y JE!**

**Uff… ehh Review? xD **

**Posdata: De ustedes chicas que me escribieron reviews, todas me pidieron lemon! xD así que ya saben qué habrá! Tal vez no ahorita pero habrá! Y regalito un pequeño spoiler: Nuestro Hiroki no se va a poder sentar en un buen tiempo… :3 (ok no sé si eso sea algo bueno o no) xD Besos!**


	11. Perdón, por todo

**Sigo Viva! Y lo siento! Por cierto, no es por eso el título de este capítulo xD pero en verdad perdón u.u salí de viaje, me enfermé, tuve exámenes parciales y mi compu agarraba el wifi pero no me abría a internet O.o ok sé que no es excusa pero esa acumulación fue estúpida! Sufrí de estrés u.u bueno eso agréguenle que este tal vez sea el capítulo más jodido que me ha tocado escribir. **

**Para no dar spoilers les hablaré en las notas finales :s Pero por el momento solo les digo que el título del capítulo no soy yo precisamente la que se disculpa…**

_-y, Hiroki… ¿qué te haría feliz?- Hiroki abrió los ojos al escuchar las palabras de Akihiko, mientras su corazón se detenía por un segundo. Chasqueó la lengua, esa pregunta era un tanto estúpida. A la mente le volvía el recuerdo que siempre soñaba…._

-Sólo él puede hacer feliz a Hiroki, ¿no es cierto?- Los ojos azules de Nowaki parecían querer llorar pero no se lo permitiría, como tantas otras veces en que quiso ser fuerte por los dos; pero ver a Hiroki sonreír abiertamente al terminar de editar un libro de Usami, le dolía demasiado.

Y es que ese preciso día había Nowaki cancelado su cita con Hiro-san pues hoy le tocaba turnar de noche en el hospital; hacía mes y medio que no se veían aunque vivieran bajo el mismo techo por lo que, aquella tarde Nowaki canceló sus citas pendientes y decidió salir del hospital para tomar rumbo a la Universidad Mitsuhashi.

La hora pico del tráfico y Nowaki se arrepentía de no haber salido antes pues incluso los trenes no paraban en la estación en la que él se encontraba ya que estaban repletos de gente que salía de sus respectivos trabajos. Suspiró de nuevo al ver el siguiente tren pasar sin detenerse mientras poco a poco más gente se iba acumulando en la estación. ¿Sería buena idea ir sin avisar?, recordó que no había visto su celular en todo el día, pues ahora que era médico de cabecera en el departamento de pediatría el trabajo se multiplicaba por montón y más cuando la mayoría de gente pedía que él fuese el que los atendiese.

Una leve sonrisa surcó su rostro; aunque fuera agobiante en verdad amaba su trabajo, aunque este quedaba lejos de la universidad de Hiroki y le consumiera el tiempo para siquiera poder llamar al moreno. Sacó su celular de la maleta y supuso que su novio estaría el doble de ocupado que él pues ya se lo había comentado la semana pasada y, al juzgar por su teléfono sin llamada ni mensaje alguno, pensó que ésa sería la razón.

Se encogió de hombros y agachó su mirada azul ¿hace cuánto no recibía mensajes de él? Era su novio, se supone que una llamada no estaría mal, pero sabía que Hiroki estaba ocupado, o al menos eso quería creer. Abrió sus ojos de pronto al notar que alguien lo empujaba; sin haberse percatado de ello, el tren subterráneo se había detenido y la gente prácticamente se empujaba entre sí para poder subirse a uno de los casi nulos trenes que se detenía en la estación. Nowaki reaccionó y procurando no lastimar a nadie subió al tren que lo llevaría con su novio.

¿Qué pareja poco común, no? Volvía a su recuerdo cuando imaginaba a Hiroki esperándolo en casa, cenando juntos, contándose las cosas que hicieron en el día, planeando algún viaje de fin de semana y si Hiroki lo permitía, hacerle el amor hasta lograr sacarle una sonrisa de satisfacción. Y aunque tal vez su imaginación jamás casó con la realidad al menos podía observar al moreno que aunque ocupado al menos tenía tiempo para sentarse a cenar con él o lo esperaba despierto hasta que llegase. Pero ahora, estaba en un tren, con un permiso de poder salir temprano solo ese día y yendo hacia el trabajo del moreno quien probablemente no le pondría la mínima atención pues estaría trabajando, por algo vivía casi prácticamente en la Universidad.

Si Nowaki se ponía a pensar con más detenimiento, parecían dos extraños, ni sus horarios combinaban, ni se comunicaban, mucho menos se veían; ya no podía dar por sentado que estaba en una relación con Hiroki; pero desde un principio fue así, y estaba consciente de ello cuando decidió quedarse al lado de Hiro-san; porque amaba la cara llorosa de Hiro-san, porque estaba a dispuesto a sufrir la cruz que él sufría y aunque eso le lastimase, estaba dispuesto a soportarlo; para ver esa cara de Hiroki, esa de alegría que hacía muchísimo no le mostraba.

El tren paró y Nowaki bajó de la estación, la ciudad comenzaba a oscurecerse pero aquello no importaba, mientras llegara a la universidad y Hiroki siguiera allí, en verdad no importaba; como no importaba que no le fuese a poner atención, con pasar solo un momento a su lado estaría bien, porque en verdad sentía miedo. Nowaki rio quedo al escuchar su propio pensamiento, ¿tener miedo de su propio novio?, pero esa sonrisa pronto se volvió un semblante triste; tenía miedo… miedo de perderlo.

No había que ser un excelente observador para notar que su relación no estaba bien; y no había mejor prueba para demostrar aquello que Nowaki yendo en la noche al trabajo de Hiroki. Sabía que no era un ser humano perfecto, pero en verdad intentaba no decepcionarse cuando Hiroki no llegaba a casa; después de todo el tenía también turnos nocturnos; intentaba no enojarse cuando discutían, después de todo la diferencia de edad, que a Hiroki parecía afectarle, la diferencia de profesiones y la distancia entre ellos cada vez más notoria daba lugar a que tuvieran peleas, no comunes pero discusiones a fin de cuentas; sí, definitivamente no era un humano perfecto pero intentaba en verdad no enojarse cada que Hiroki se disculpaba por lo mal novio que sabía que era; y, probablemente eso era lo que más le dolía a Nowaki. Porque Hiroki de verdad lo había intentado…

Porque, en verdad, intentó que la relación funcionase; le dejaba comida para calentar, le mandaba de vez en cuando mensajes preguntando por él, e incuso hubo un tiempo en que acumulaba su trabajo semanal para tener un día del fin de semana libre. Hiroki era alguien digno de admirar, Nowaki no tenía duda de ello, por eso quiso superarlo, sentirse digno de admiración por el también, sentir que lo necesitaba y por ello se ofuscó en su trabajo…

Exhaló un suspiró de molestia, ahora que lo recordaba ni siquiera en eso podían concordar, en tener un día libre para verse. Suspiró tal vez, por enésima vez; al verse frente a la puerta principal de la oficina de Hiroki, hubiese querido encontrar a un Hiroki sorprendido por encontrarlo allí pero en vez de encontrarlo siquiera trabajando en su material de cátedra lo encontró revisando uno de los manuscritos de Usami. Lo sabía con solo ver todos los tomos del literato escritor regados en su mesa de trabajo

-Hiro-san- Dijo en un susurro inaudible que Hiroki obvió por estar de espaldas concentrado. Nowaki no daba crédito a lo que veía, parpadeo rápidamente y se acercó hacia el profesor.

-Hiroki- mencionó en un tono de voz más audible, lo cual tomó el efecto deseado haciendo que el aludido lo voltease a ver sorprendido.

-¡Nowaki!, ¿qué haces aquí?- respondió inmediatamente Hiroki volteando su silla lo que le hizo a Nowaki fruncir el ceño

-Vine a llevarte a casa, vámonos- se acercó quedando de frente al ahora escritor y recostándose levemente sobre el escritorio intentando que Hiroki lo voltease a ver pero contrario a ello, el moreno siguió enfrascado en su computadora.

-Puedes esperar un momento- Hiroki levantó su vista levemente hacia Nowaki, y luego la desvió para inconscientemente, esbozar una enorme sonrisa que dejó a Nowaki perplejo.

-Oye Hiro… ¿qué estás haciendo?- susurró levemente. Sabía que no era el causante de esa sonrisa por lo que volteó su cara y cerró los ojos esperando no escuchar el nombre que vendría de los labios de su novio.

-Yo, Akihiko me pidió que le ayudara a completar su libro, mañana es su fecha de entrega y no lo había terminado- Intentó excusarse el profesor que había recibido una llamada de urgencia de Usami pidiéndole ayuda para escribir dos capítulos de un libro que tenía como fecha límite el día siguiente. Sabiendo Akihiko, que Hiroki era experto en literatura y él único que conocía a fondo sus libros y a él por supuesto, no había dudado en pedirle ayuda, para no terminar muerto por Aikawa que de seguro se enojaría al saber que no había terminado.

Nowaki tragó en seco y cerró su mandíbula fuertemente. Lo sabía, tenía que ser él porque nadie más estuvo antes y, aparentemente, después en la mente de Hiroki. Si pudiera ser lo más importante para Hiroki, cuán feliz sería; pero aunque lo había postergado por mucho tiempo, era momento de afrontar la realidad, esa realidad que no quería escuchar, que no quería saber; porque esa realidad dolía demasiado…

-Y no se supone que eso arruinará el libro, ya que se notaría que dos personas distintas lo escribieron- Trató de seguir la conversación sin voltearlo a ver a la cara porque si lo volteaba a ver, seguramente podría divisar esa línea que los dividía a ambos; porque por más que intentó aferrarse a Hiroki, alcanzarlo, simplemente, no podía.

-En lo absoluto, tengo tres copias de cada libro, sé como escribe, además sé de qué trata y qué quiere que ponga en estos dos capítulos- respondió sin ver a Nowaki mientras cotejaba con una sonrisa inconsciente su trabajo terminado.

-Se ve que eres feliz- Soltó por fin. Hubiese querido tragarse sus palabras pero eso era la realidad y más cuando Hiroki acababa de expresarse de esa manera y aunque el moreno no estuviere consciente de sus palabras y las dijese sin ánimo de querer lastimarlo, Nowaki controlaba sus impulsos de querer salir de allí; no sabía si enojado, o triste.

-¿Por qué lo dices?, aunque la verdad estoy satisfecho, terminé el trabajo antes de que diera medianoche.- respondió el profesor y como respuesta recibió un beso en la mejilla. Nowaki lo sabía, siempre lo supo, estaba claro que Nowaki lo amaba, por todo; incluso hasta esa inocencia suya de fingir que todo seguía bien entre ellos, pero ¿cómo podía seguir todo bien si alguien a quien amas, solo te quiere?. Y una hermosa sonrisa surcaba los labios de Nowaki, al recordar que Hiroki lo quería, a pesar de todo. Y Nowaki lo amaba y por eso, simplemente sabía que tenía que dejar de aferrarse a él, como tantos años lo había hecho, y, por fin, aunque en verdad no quisiera, dejarlo ir…

-Sólo él puede hacer feliz a Hiroki, ¿no es cierto?- Volvió a repetir Nowaki; Hiroki no entendió hasta que volteó a ver los ojos cristalinos de Nowaki.

-¿Eh?-

-Oye Hiro-san, tenemos que hablar…

**END FLASHBACK**

-¿Hiroki?-

-No lo sé, no sé que me haría feliz- respondió Hiroki saliendo de sus recuerdos y acurrucándose más entre las colchas de la gran cama. Ese día había sido el día que ellos terminaron su relación. Le dolía demasiado haberle hecho daño a Nowaki, pero por más que lo intentó, no pudo aferrarse a él como Nowaki lo había hecho; sólo bastó darse cuenta de la situación de ese entonces, había preferido a Akihiko por sobre su trabajo y su trabajo por sobre Nowaki…

Y hubiera sido perdonable si solo hubiera pasado una vez, pero Hiroki sabía que eso era repetitivo; porque por más que lo intentó Akihiko seguía llegando a la universidad para leer sus libros, seguía pidiéndole revisión de sus novelas y seguía topándose con él, desequilibrándolo y ese sentimiento que creía muerto volvía a resurgir y por mucho que Nowaki estuviera a la par, no había podido olvidar a Akihiko del todo, y para su desgracia Nowaki lo había notado.

Hiroki se tapó más con las sábanas que tenía, Nowaki era definitivamente el hombre perfecto porque incluso después de terminar su relación le dejó abierta la posibilidad de regresar con él si sus sentimientos cambiaban;¿cómo no amarlo por aquel? Era por eso que Hiroki no podía lamentarse más de ello; porque a pesar de que lo intentó, olvidar su pasado y buscar a Nowaki hasta el fin del Mundo si era posible, sabía que a ese hombre perfecto que lo salvó del peor día de su vida, no podía corresponderle con ese amor que él seguía cargando como una espina demasiado insertada en su corazón. Y definitivamente no quería volver a lastimar a Nowaki con esa espina que ahora se encontraba acostado en el suelo a los pies de su cama. Daría el Mundo entero con tal de no volver a lastimar al ojiazul y por ello no había podido regresar con él.

Regresar con Nowaki no lo hubiera hecho feliz, no cuando sabía que Nowaki tampoco sería feliz con ello; por lo que la respuesta a la pregunta que Akihiko le había formulado probablemente no tenía respuesta, para él aunque sabía de antemano que sí tenía respuesta por parte de Akihiko por lo que le preguntó lo mismo; sabía la respuesta, pero quería corroborar ésta, según Hiroki, para tratar de eliminar esa espina de amor no correspondido que probablemente ya era parte de él.

-Y a ti, ¿Qué te haría feliz?- respondió Hiroki cortando de nuevo el silencio que se había creado.

-Supongo que tampoco lo sé-

-Pensé que el hermano de Takahiro te hacía feliz- inmediatamente tapó su boca ante aquella imprudencia que había salido impulsivamente de su boca y había sonado como un reclamo -¡perdón!- enrojeció, pero suspiró aliviado al ver que desde la cama en la que se encontraba Akihiko no lo podía ver. –Yo… no debí, decirlo- respondió quedamente sintiendo cómo su corazón palpitaba a mil por segundo ante aquellas palabras que acababa de decir, y sentía cómo palpitaba más fuerte cuando pasaban los segundos y no había respuesta de Usami.

-No importa, cortamos desde hace dos años- respondió por fin Akihiko como si fuera algo común, pero sus palabras habían sonado con cierto pesor que perfectamente pudo haber pasado desparecibido para el mundo entero excepto para la persona que lo escuchaba, que adoraba esa voz y que podía reconocer el tono que estaba usando, probablemente el mismo que Nowaki uso con él…

-En serio, yo pensé…que lo querías- susurró sabiéndose culpable de las palabras que decía. Volvieron a transcurrir milésimas de segundos en donde Hiroki se arrepentía de cada una de sus palabras de las cuales estaba a punto de disculparse hasta que Akihiko comenzó a hablar.

- En realidad… nunca me pregunté si en verdad lo quería.- Akihiko calló, sabía que esa respuesta necesitaba una explicación más amplia, -yo… tenía miedo de la consecuencia y en ese tiempo estuve bien, sin saber.- Esos hermosos ojos verdes, no le hubieran dado duda alguna sobre sus sentimientos hacia él; y hubiera respondido "sí" a la pregunta indirecta de Hiroki si no fuera porque él mismo tenía una pregunta que desde un principio ya estuvo contestada.

-¿El me quería?- se preguntó Akihiko haciendo que Hiroki callara, como si Akihiko hubiera preguntado la pregunta que en silencio Hiroki pensaba sin atreverse a preguntarla.

-¡Bah!, pregunta sinsentido, lo hubo demostrado antes, aunque dudaba- Akihiko buscó con la mirada su sacó donde aún guardaba la cajetilla de cigarros pero desvió de nuevo la mirada, ese vicio jamás resolvería sus problemas ni evitaría decir las palabras que pensaba en ese momento -es más, jamás dejó de dudar; y yo nunca reparé en ello- soltó volteando a ver hacia el techo desde donde estaba recostado.

Akihiko cerró los ojos un momento tratando de hacer memoria sobre alguna confesión directa del menor pero todo lo que su mente traía a colación eran solo insultos y forcejeo incluso al intentar siquiera abrazarlo. Al principio era un tanto divertido y hasta tierno por parte del ojiverde quererse resistir; pero el tiempo le hizo saber que el rechazo por parte del castaño era inevitable, tanto que podría compararse a la primera vez que lo hizo correrse sin su voluntad. Porque siempre fue así, había que sacarle todo a la fuerza, pero lo que jamás logró sacarle fue un simple "te amo", ¿era mucho pedir?...En verdad no lo comprendía porque con preocupaciones Misaki demostraba lo importante que era en su vida pero con sus palabras y sus actos de rechazo desvanecía toda pizca de lo que alguna vez Akihiko confundió con amor.

-Sabes, duré dos años así, hasta que la conoció.- cerró su mandíbula fuertemente por un par de segundos, pero el silencio le invitaba a hablar, a hacer algo que nunca había hecho… a decir cómo se sentía…

-Tú tuviste que saber de ella, alumna de intercambio recuerdo yo. Nada de qué preocuparse pero supongo que por ser más precavido, empeoró la situación que comenzó con una simple amistad para Misaki.- Estaba mintiendo, porque la palabra precavido era la menos idónea para denominar lo que le había hecho a Misaki, a decir verdad egoísta era la palabra correcta, o tal vez acaparador, sobreprotector, obsesivo compulsivo, cualquiera de esas palabras hubiera sido mejor para describir el principio de lo que fue su rompimiento. Akihiko tragó en seco y respiró entrecortadamente, ¿en verdad quería a Misaki? "me enoja", si había una palabra que describiera cómo se sentía Akihiko al estar al lado de Misaki probablemente sería esa, enojado de no poder estar tranquilo a su lado, de haber estado pensando todo el día en él, lo que le molestaba aún más, y peor aún, sabiendo que a pesar de esos dos años de relación que tuvieron seguían sin tener nada en común más que Takahiro. ¿Cuántas veces le había dicho "te quiero"? Probablemente ni él llevaba la cuenta, pero sabía que de todas ellas ninguna había tenido respuesta… Usami suspiró por lo bajo, a la fecha no sabía si estaba en lo correcto haber actuado como actúo porque después de todo…

-No hubo otra forma más clara de comprobar todo- Volvió a hablar después de varios segundos de silencio que Hiroki no se atrevía a romper, lo que le dio pauta para extenderse, aunque Akihiko no supiera si le hablaba a Hiroki o a él mismo.

-Yo lo sabía y lo ignoré, creí que el resultado sería distinto pero no fue así; fue como se supone debía ser. Dejé de hacerle el amor, y ésa es la oración correcta, redactada en singular porque siempre empecé yo y al dejar de hacerlo; esperé, pero él ya no lo hizo, no se acercó… -Akihiko frunció el ceño, la verdad ya no quería escucharse a sí mismo hablar…

-Alargar esta estúpida historia sería ridículo, así que solo te diré que ella se enamoró de él y con ello nuestra relación se fue a la mierda… yo…. parecimos dos extraños en la casa. Y sucedió, entró a mi cuarto con una excusa disfrazada de disculpa… por el tiempo en que se ausentaba cada vez más, irónicamente , ¿sabes? él fue el que lloró diciéndome que se iba; ¿no suena ridículo?

-No- susurró Hiroki en silencio sabiendo que Akihiko en su monólogo hacía esfuerzo sobre humano para no quebrar su voz.

-Suena demasiado ridículo diría yo, le era más fácil jalar su maleta que ya estaba hecha y largarse sin hablarme, igual no lo hubiera notado, yo… - Se detuvo un instante y mientras dejaba de enfocar su vista al techo y tomaba consciencia de la cálida lágrima que resbalaba por los bordes de sus ojos violáceos.-

-¿Hace cuánto fue?- preguntó quedito para romper el silencio abrupto que había dejado Akihiko desde su conversación inconclusa.

- Dos años, desde entonces he estado solo- Se rió por lo bajo, dolido todavía pudo reír. Ya no quería estar allí, prefería volver a su soledad; después de todo eso era lo que el maldito mundo quería de él. Porque estaba seguro que el mundo confabulaba en su contra; ni siquiera su madre lo había querido, ni Hiroki, ni Takahiro y haber callado con ellos dos fue suficiente tortura por un tiempo pero definitivamente hubiera preferido aquello a obligar a Misaki; podría perjurar que el ojiverde también lo quería, sacado a fuerza bruta por su parte pero Misaki lo llegó a querer; tal vez no amar pero querer, y por eso dolió más, ser rechazado abiertamente dolió más, pero ¿qué esperaba de un pre adolescente? a decir verdad no mucho; no esperaba mucho de la persona que ni siquiera se dignaba a leer sus libros.

¿Qué clase de mundo era ese en el que ahora estaba? Y sus lágrimas cálidas, por la posición en que estaba resbalaban hacia sus oídos incomodándole y más aún cuando estas fluían sin su consentimiento. Se volteó a un lado, esperando que su primer amor no correspondido no le hablara, pero para su desgracia acumulada así fue

-Lo siento-

-"No lo sientas, fue tu culpa por rechazarme primero"- lo hubiese querido gritar, limpiarse las lágrimas y encararlo pero él no tenía la culpa; nadie había tenido la culpa, simplemente las cosas eran así; estaba solo, aunque hubiera gente alrededor suyo… estaba solo.

-Oye Akihiko- su voz tímida se levantó -El suelo es incómodo, quieres compartir la cama hoy- La verdad lo primero que Hiroki hubiera querido decirle es que le pasara la dirección donde vivía el menor Takahashi para irle a quebrar la cara aunque conllevara llevarlo a prisión; pero su posición en esos momentos no le permitía ser egoísta y pensar en sus propios deseos de venganza, sabía que al menos éste era el momento de intentar ser el amigo que siempre necesitó Usami, aquel que Hiroki fue de pequeño, el incondicional que siempre estuvo a su lado y que tenía claro que sería su mejor amigo pues jamás sería correspondido. Hiroki necesitaba ser en esos momentos el niño moreno que solo podía dar su amistad como mejor regalo para Akihiko.

-"Tu amabilidad me lastima"- lo pensó, limpiándose las lágrimas que en la oscuridad de la habitación eran invisibles, decidió aceptar la propuesta del único aliado que tenía por el momento porque tratar de guardar la compostura era lo menos que podía ser Akihiko por meter a Hiroki en un gran lío que lo involucraba de una manera alarmante.

Una vez acomodado Akihiko a la par, Hiroki sabía que era el turno de hablar él; la sinceridad de Akihiko le dolía demasiado, y haberle hablado a él de eso supuso significaba mucho para el peliblanco que de seguro se lo había guardado todo ese tiempo.

-Si quieres saber, yo tampoco tengo pareja-

-¿El doctor?- preguntó Akihiko ya más calmado pero con la voz aún quebrada.

-Nowaki me dejó porque no lo quería como él me quiso.-calló un momento para cerrar fuertemente su mandíbula por unos instantes.- Sabes, tal vez el sobrenombre de "demonio Kamijou" sí me va, porque aunque cortamos, me dijo que lo buscara si llegara a cambiar mis sentimientos.

-No cambiaron ¿verdad?- la presencia de Hiroki a la par suya mitigaba mucho el dolor de haberse hablado a sí hacía unos momentos; pensó que él solo estaba soportando esa pena pero había olvidado que Hiroki lo estaba escuchando y, al ser ahora él el oyente, olvidaba su pesar para concentrarse en el de su amigo.

-Lo iba a intentar varias veces, pero cada vez lo pensaba y sabía que no podía corresponderle el mismo sentimiento; en verdad me pesaba que el siguiera esperando.-

-¿Sigue esperando?-

-No, creo que no hubiera soportado la culpa; tal vez hace medio año me escribió diciéndome que ya no podía cumplir su promesa de esperarme porque había encontrado a quien le correspondiera su amor. Sabes, que él haya encontrado a esa persona me alivió-

-Bien, ahora no me siento culpable por obligarte a casarte conmigo- respondió Akihiko sonriendo levemente, aunque al hacer eso, sin querer comenzaba a sentir de nuevo un nudo en la garganta

-Bakakihiko- respondió quedito Hiroki volteándolo a ver pero para su sorpresa los ojos de Akihiko lo veían distinto-

-Siempre me decías así de niño- sonrió de lado con la vista fija en Hiroki, iluminada por la poca luz que entraba desde los bordes de las cortinas cerradas. Hiroki de inmediato quitó la vista y Akihiko frunció el ceño, Hiroki volvía a rechazarlo indirectamente, pero esta vez, lo tenía tan cerca desde hacía varios años, que no perdió la oportunidad y a penas lo hizo, lo tomo de la quijada obligándolo a verlo.

-¡Qué…-

-¿Por qué no me ves? Preguntó seriamente ante la mirada asustada del profesor. Hiroki empezó a palidecer ante el comportamiento abrupto de Usami quien lo miraba fijamente. Por un segundo recordó a Nowaki, era verdad lo que le había dicho, aún no había olvidado a la persona que tenía enfrente que, con esa cercanía solo podía atinar a sonrojarse mientras sus ojos comenzaban a emanar tristeza.

-Yo…- Akihiko miraba aquella fina figura entristecida y no lo comprendía, ¿tanto le desagradaba él? ¡si ya habían pasado veinte años!, y enfrente seguía teniendo a aquel niño con mirada achocolatada que nunca le sostuvo la mirada, ni le devolvía los besos, ni lo amaba; y por más fuerte que le estuviera sosteniendo la barbilla, eso no iba a cambiar. Iba a soltarlo, cuando de pronto sintió que la mano de Hiroki rosaba sus mejillas, ¿Cuándo había comenzado a llorar?

Hiroki no daba credibildidad a sus ojos, cuando creyó que él era el que se iba a deshacer en llanto, veía a Usami llorar. Cara a cara. Algo que nunca había pasado. Su princesa estaba llorando y ante tal escena lo único que atinó a hacer fue abrazarlo; aunque estuviera en una posición bastante incómoda lo rodeó con sus brazos… Algo se había prometido desde que lo conoció, y aunque el tiempo hubiera pasado, y su amistad se hubiera distanciado, y Akihiko se hubiera convertido en su amor plátonico, Hiroki se había prometido el protegerlo siempre y ser su mejor amigo.

-No llores, por favor- Akihiko se quedó quieto y ninguna lágrima resbaló por sus ojos, mientras su corazón comenzaba a latir desesperadamente: no parpadeaba y contenía el aliento. Hiroki lo estaba abrazando. Tardó dos segundos en corresponder el abrazo aún sin creerlo. Por primera vez le estaba correspondiendo un abrazo, el abrazo que había esperado desde los diez años. Esa delgada figura morena había acercado su cabeza a sus hombros, ese calor, esa respiración acompasada.; había esperado tanto por una muestra de siquiera amabilidad por parte de Hiroki que, en cuanto lo notó, se deshizo del abrazo quitando su cabeza del hombro ajeno y topándose inmediatamente con los labios de Hiroki.

Un segundo fue suficiente para que Hiroki reaccionara, intentó quitar su cabeza pero era muy tarde, no se había dado cuenta que Akihiko había colado sus manos aprisionando su cabeza y su cintura para que no se moviera. Esos labios dulces le pusieron la piel de gallina al instante y su respiración se detuvo, no entendía en absoluto qué estaba haciendo Usami, pero la presión en sus labios no se desvanecía, sintió su corazón arder y la sangre subirse a su rostro de inmediato.

Tres segundos, cuatro segundos y Akihiko quería quedarse así para siempre, cerrando los ojos anuente a si Hiroki intentaba quitarlo o no, de todos modos no lo dejaría. El silencio y la oscuridad de la habitación le ayudaban a evitar enfrentar a Hiroki. Cinco segundos, seis y Hiroki correspondió el beso presionando un poco más los labios. Abrió los ojos inmediatamente y vio a Hiroki sonrojado con los ojos cerrados, fue entonces que separó sus labios una milésima de segundo emitiendo ese sonidito característico de un beso que sin esperar a escucharlo completamente volvió a juntar sus labios a los del menor.

Por su parte Hiroki, sin saber lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Akihiko, no había podido soportar tenerlo así; sabía que era egoísta de su parte, pero aunque él fuera un reemplazo de los malos amores de Akihiko, simplemente estaba dispuesto a rebajarse a ser su juguete personal; aunque pensándolo de mejor manera, Hiroki quería creer que con besarlo de vuelta estaba siendo un buen amigo, aunque sabía por demás que era egoísta al disfrutarlo. Y supo que no era el único pues Usami, de un momento a otro había rozado su lengua con los labios de Hiroki que inconscientemente se abrieron ante tal propuesta indirecta.

Se sentía perfecto el aliento cálido de Hiroki contra sus labios, y esa boca tímida que lo invitaba a buscar su lengua. A penas y abrió sus labios Akihiko aprovechó para profundizar el beso acariciando la lengua de Hiroki que poco a poco iba correspondiendo el demandante beso, saboreaba la poca saliva del moreno y la intercambiaba con la suya mientras succionaba su labio inferior ágilmente. Eso era demasiado perfecto hasta que Akihiko lo notó, apartándose inmediatamente. Hiroki estaba actuando al igual que cuando habían hecho el amor, estaba actuando como un amigo, ante los deseos de Akihiko, no lo hacía porque quería sino por lástima.

-Aki-hiko- respondió entre susurros Hiroki despertando de su ensoñación. Enormemente ruborizado y con la respiración levemente agitada.

-Lo siento, fue un conjuro para que dejara de llorar- se excusó rápidamente Usami cayendo en la cuenta que Hiroki estaba más lejos de lo que él creía.

-Baka- respondió Hiroki tomando consciencia de sí y fingiendo enojo cuando en verdad sentía tristeza; después de todo, Akihiko seguía anuente de sus sentimientos; tal como había pasado cuando hicieron el amor hacía diez años; él daba todo de sí, y Akihiko pasaba por alto sus sentimientos. Lastimosamente, por mucho que quisiera aquello no iba a cambiar.

-Ves, dejé de llorar- respondió con una sonrisa un tanto fingida para obviar la situación que acababa de suceder.

-Pero sigues siendo un bakakihiko- respondió siguiéndole la corriente y separándose poco a poco del agarre en que lo tenía Akihiko. Mientras le daba la espalda. –Descansa, mañana será un día largo-

-Sí- contestó, sintiendo de nuevo el frío característico en sus manos y volviéndose a sentir imposibilitado de poder tocar siquiera a Hiroki a menos que… -Oye Hiroki,…

-Dime- Sin querer volvía a sonrojarse.

-No traje a Suzuki conmigo, y siempre duermo con él así que…- Hiroki sonrió, imperceptiblemente para Akihiko; sabía lo que preguntaría, después de todo habían dormido juntos por mucho tiempo desde pequeños; y sabía que era lo que Akihiko le hacía siempre.

-Solo no me aprietes como apretarías a Suzuki ¿quieres?- respondió con una sonrisa resignada ante las manías de su mejor amigo.

-Um- Akihiko estaba seguro que esta vez Hiroki no lo decía por lástima sino por complacerle el capricho que tenía desde pequeño de dormir abrazado a algo o alguien. Se acercó despacio a la espalda de Hiroki y con sumo cuidado envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura sintiendo un ligero temblor por parte del profesor. No quiso pegar mucho su cuerpo, sabía que Hiroki lo rechazaría de inmediato si lo hacía por lo que quedó a una distancia prudente mientras le susurraba al oído.

-No recuerdo si te lo había dicho antes; pero gracias-

-¿Por lo de fingir?-

-Mm, por lo de fingir, por esto y, supongo que por todo- respondió Akihiko cerrando los ojos mientras olía el cabello recién bañado de Hiroki; era su amor no correspondido, pero también era su mejor amigo. Por su parte Hiroki sonrió,

-Umm, de nada- cerró sus ojos, preso del sueño mientras se acomodaba aun algo nervioso del agarre de Akihiko. Eso le recordaba demasiado a su infancia en donde todos los días, fuera en su casa o en la mansión Usami, siempre dormían juntos. Tal vez ya no eran los niños de antes pero de algo estaba seguro, Akihiko era su amor no correspondido, pero también era su mejor amigo.

**Les cuento una anécdota? Mientras revisaba este cap en la parte que dice "…Akihiko cerrando los ojos mientras olía el cabello recién bañado de Hiroki…" no sé por qué respiré profundo como queriendo oler algo xD les juro que me reí de mí un buen tiempo porque no es la primera vez que me pasa leyéndome , creo que está bien que pasé si lees el fic de otros pero con el de uno mismo, eso ya es extraño xD**

**Regresando al punto central…¿qué tal les pareció? Sentí que fue como demasiados sentimientos y lamento si no llené sus expectativas, o si los personajes salieron Ooc, estoy dispuesta a recibir todo tipo de críticas; o halagos sí quedo bien xD siento que este fue mi cap más difícil. y definitivamente no fui capaz de escribir algo triste u.u o sí? O.o hay me contarán! Por cierto solo me queda acotar que el título aunque no fue directo, es como se sentían los personajes respecto de Nowaki y Misaki, porque quiera que no Hiroki y Akihiko tuvieron en menor o mayor medida culpa (sobreprotección y falta de comunicación entre otros) personalmente a Nowaki y Misaki no los odio (después de todo salvaron a los dos en su tiempo) pero como todas las explicaciones que doy en casi todos los fics sobre estas parejas, cayendo un poco en la realidad, nadie podría soportar los defectos (no de ellos sino de la relación en general) que tienen pero en fin… la magia del animé ¿no? xD **

**De nuevo perdón por dejarlas en el abandono, créanme que este fic es el que me ha salvado de mi realidad que ahorita esta siendo un total fiasco :'( pero I will survive!.. creo o al menos para continuar este fic. Como estoy en depre les dejo spoiler:**

**Me enfermé y estuve en la mierda! Mierda! (perdón pero esa es la expresión) y mi mamá (no sé si llamarla así) prácticamente me ignoró, hasta el médico de la farmacia me puso más atención! Me siento en depresión :'( lo siento por contarles esto que nada que ver al caso pero quería sacarlo de mi ser u.u en fin, este fic va a tener a Hiroki en la mierda por gripe sí, no ya me figuré en qué cap lo pondré pero se morirá de fiebre y gripe pero diferencia mía (y mis dos semanas de mierda enferma cuidándome sola prácticamente) Hiroki va a estar estúpidamente consentido :3 creo que empezaré a trabajar esa parte.**

**Si me siguen leyendo hasta aquí, arigatou chicas por todo y más por seguirme leyendo a pesar de este bajon psicológico y de estress y de todo que tuve y que me impidió subir :s les prometo que la otra semana subo :3 Un beso enorme y gracias por escucharme (leerme xD) Besos!**


	12. Recuerdos Efímeros

**Hola ahora sí actualizando a tiempo :D me alegra haberme dado el tiempo para revisar mi capítulo, les juro que para lo corta que ando en tiempo me alegra haber hecho todo el fic en vacaciones de julio porque desde esa fecha que no he escrito O.o ok dato curioso entonces: a dos páginas de llegar a las 100 del fic :D (acotación van leyendo como por la 72) así que oficialmente pueden decir que están leyendo un libro… ok no xD pero jamás pensé que fuese tan hermosamente largo, ¡maldición! Por qué ésta no es mi tesis!.**

**Ok ok pasando a otro punto, leí mis notas finales del capítulo pasado y creo que sí me estaba ahogando u.u pero ahora estoy mejor y en una grandísima parte por sus reviews y mensajes tan amorosos *O* créanme que recibí los abrazos cibernéticos que me enviaron :3 y sus comentarios me devuelven la sonrisa. Sigo con mi mundo caótico pero ¿quién no? Jajajaja. **

**Ahora antes de comenzar con el fic, quiero aclarar un par de cositas que tal vez por lo largo del tiempo que subo (comencé el 30 de junio, hay la recuerdan) y ahora ya pasaron tres meses y aquí va la sorpresa: En el fic han pasado tres días xD creo que en todo el contexto esto queda un poco perdido así que haré un hermoso mini resumen en viñetas:**

***viernes: Akihiko le pide matrimonio a Hiroki, en la tarde van a inmigración**

***sábado en la mañana parten a Sitka, es la bienvenida, Akihiko abre la boca para anunciar el matrimonio y conocen la fábrica de bebés.**

***domingo Hiroki despierta con la llamada de Miyagi, el águila se roba el teléfono, Akihiko se lo llevan con el stripper y en la noche duermen juntos. **

**Y hoy que ya verán que es lo que pasa. Sé que muchas (todas) quieren el lemmon, créanme que incluso yo lo quiero más que nada en este jodido Mundo y por una extraña razón ando pensando en eso cada que puedo xD y solo una posición llevo u.u uff me falta mucho pero a lo que voy es que en mi fic es muy poco tiempo el que llevan volviéndose a encontrar para que haya una escena lemon u.u ok el lemmon no pasará del martes si lo quieren ver así jajajaja así que falta poco xD**

**Ok esto es mucha info para las notas del comienzo así que la paro hasta aquí para dejarlas leer y solo me disculpo por lo corto del fic u.u la verdad tengo miedo, porque como les dije no he tenido tiempo de escribir (maldito último semestre de Derecho) u.u y me da miedo que me llegue a consumir las 98 páginas y ya no escriba más y deje varado el fic y no me permitiré eso! Aunque salgo en un mes exacto y una semana exactas (13 de noviembre) así que les dejo la siguiente decisión: ¿sigo haciendo caps cortitos como este o los duplico (es decir –como ya los tengo divididos- junto dos para un solo capítulo? La primera opción conlleva que actualice semanalmente, la segunda que me acabe todo lo que llevo escrito en ese mes y probablemente quede medio varado, (por la jodida tesis) y como en diciembre retomo. Ok solo eso es lo que tengo que decir xD ya seguiré haciéndolas de perica en las notas finales n.n por el momento disfruten :D**

No tenía ganas de mover ni un pinche músculo, ni porque hubiera escuchado el sonido de la puerta abrirse, ni el olor a panqueques. Solo quería quedarse así, abrazando posesivamente a quien lo tenía abrazado de vuelta. Un hermoso rostro moreno escondido en su pecho y unos delgados brazos rodeándolo era todo lo que necesitaba.

Por su parte Hiroki se encontraba sumido en la inconsciencia, hasta que un flashazo en la cara lo despertó.

-¡Buenos días!- Hiroki abrió los ojos súbitamente al escuchar la voz chillona de su madre que tenía una cámara fotográfica en sus manos.

-¡Ma- y otro flashazo le hizo cerrar rápido los ojos

-¿Se puede entrar?-

-Adelante, señor Kamijou- y apenas escuchó las palabras de Akihiko, Hiroki le subió un enorme rubor a los pómulos, mientras se despegaba lo más que podía del abrazo de Akihiko pero apenas pudo forcejear un poco cuando la mirada de Akihiko le hizo entender que no lo hiciera. Tenía una farsa que mantener y como se supone debía hacer, intentó dibujar una sonrisa despreocupada mientras se acomodaba en la cama zafándose levemente del abrazo de Akihiko pero sin salir del todo.

-¿Qu-qué hacen aquí? - respondió tratando de sonar lo más natural que podía.

-Tú madre y yo tenemos una propuesta- respondió felizmente Satou, cambiando la actitud malhumorada que había tenido desde que llegaron.

-Ehh- Hiroki solo atinó a balbucear ante su padre feliz y su madre que parecía querer llorar.

-En verdad creo que es una excelente idea- continuó diciendo Satou mientras la cara de Hiroki empezaba a mostrar signos de preocupación.

-¡Queremos que se casen aquí mañana!- soltó Anna mientras volvía a tomar otra foto que dejó ciego a Hiroki momentáneamente; mientras Akihiko aún boquiabierto procesaba la información.

-Por supuesto-

-¡No!- respondió Hiroki a la afirmación que acababa de hacer su prometido. –Es decir, mañana es … el cumpleaños de la abuela y…-

-Vamos Hiroki, quiero celebrar este triunfo contigo- escuchó decir orgullosamente a su padre lo cual no le daba buena espina.

-Vamos Hiro-chan, de todas formas te vas a casar y sería genial que ese momento lo pasarnos juntos, y asi Oba-chan podrá estar también, nee Hiro-chan- respondió Anna Kamijou con su característica sonrisa mientras la abuela aparecía detrás de ella haciendo que automáticamente Hiroki se cubrirá hasta el cuello con la delgada sábana blanca que tenía en sus manos

-Pero…-

-¡Kamijou Hiorki!- Hiroki rodó los ojos, cuando la abuela lo llamaba por su nombre completo sabía que no podía decir que no.

-Ya he tenido 89 fiestas de cumpleaños, no necesito otra así que te casaras y punto-

-Abuela, siento que es un poco precipitado, además mañana teníamos planeado regresar- comenzó hablando Akihiko ante la preocupación de Hiroki a quien sentía, por la cercanía, cada vez más frío y pálido.

-Akihiko, sería un sueño para mí ver la boda de mi nieto-

-Abuela- respondió Akihiko buscando una excusa en su cabeza que no logró encontrar pues las palabras de la abuela y su preocupada cara no lo dejaban pensar.

-Por favor, lo harán-

-Ehh- dijeron ambos

-¿Antes de que muera?-

-¿Qué?- respondió Hiroki ante la respuesta de tristeza fingida de la abuela

-¡Claro Oba-chan!- respondió de inmediato Akihiko tragándose la mentira de la abuela que cambiaba su expresión a una de felicidad.

Perfecto, simplemente perfecto. Lo que había comenzado siendo una pequeña mentira ahora iba a ser la boda de Sitka. Intentó mantener el temple hasta que su familia se fue de la habitación pero tan pronto salieron de su vista Hiroki comenzó a palidear.

-¿Hiroki?-

-Esto está mal- Tapó su cara con ambas manos mientras le pasaban imágenes de toda la ciudad de Sitka en la boda falsa. Tembló ligeramente, ser el centro de atención nunca fue su fuerte y menos mentir, no cuando el grupo de personas superarían los quinientos, si es que la abuela solo invitaba a gente "cercana".

-Cuando mi madre sepa que todo esto es una farsa, me odiará y seguro la abuela morirá- empezó a pensar en todas y cada una de las cosas que podrían salir mal y, eran demasiadas.

-No te preocupes nadie lo sabrá- Akihiko de pronto calló ante la respiración agitada de Hiroki; sí, seguía siendo el mismo niño estresado de siempre.

-No lo sé, ni siquiera sé si puedo seguir con esto- Iba a empezar su tic, lo presentía mientras los nervios se apoderaban de él, se sentó en la cama dispuesto a salir pero de pronto unos brazos rodearon.

-Oye, no estás solo; todo estará bien- e inmediatamente Akihiko colocó una mano sobre su cabeza acariciando su fino cabello. Hiroki contuvo el aliento, esa sensación siempre le embriagaba; sentir la mano fría de Akihiko sobre su cabeza, lo hacía perderse por un par de segundos en esa sensación.

-Umm-

-No es como si fuera para siempre tampoco, nos divorciaremos en cuanto pase el tiempo legal y ya… todo solucionado… ¿no?- habló quedito Akihiko mientras fruncía levemente el ceño. Un sabor amargo se posicionó en su boca mientras aquellas palabras salían. No quería, pero era cierto, todo era farsa y como tal, tarde o temprano tenía que desaparecer.

El silencio reinó en la habitación mientras Hiroki seguía bajo el abrazo de Akihiko y su acariciar. Cerró los ojos, cuánto hubiera deseado que aquello no fuera una farsa, pero el propio Akihiko lo había dicho y no había nada que Hiroki pudiera hacer al respecto más que por una vez más, ser el amigo que Akihiko necesitaba y luego, como lo había hecho antes, desaparecer de su vida.

-Oye, emm necesito salir- Hiroki se zafó del agarre de Akihiko y comenzó a buscar en su maleta ropa qué ponerse-

-¿te acompaño?-

-No, no gracias- respondió sin verlo lo que molestó levemente a Akihiko-

Con la ropa en mano se metió al baño y se cambió en cuestión de minutos en que Akihiko no despegaba la vista de la puerta y una vez abierta ésta se limitó a mirar a Hiroki que en ningún momento le devolvió la mirada. Todo era como antes. Y mientras Hiroki salía de la casa Akihiko se desperezaba para buscar en su maleta una cajetilla de cigarros de las tantas que había traído y que seguían intactas desde el viernes. Suspiró, sabía que fumar no era un vicio que tenía sino un capricho cuando algo no estaba bien en su vida y extrañamente, ahora que miraba la habitación vacía, sentía la necesidad de fumar.

El frío de afuera le comenzaba a helar las manos pero realmente no le importaba, ahorita lo que quería era alejar sus sentimientos. Tomó su bicicleta del cobertizo y se dirigió en camino al bosque que quedaba atrás de la mansión; y mientras pedaleaba más rápido el viento frío le daba en la cara haciendo que por un momento dejara de pensar en la persona que había dejado atrás hacía un par de minutos.

Pero no tardó mucho en que los recuerdos de la noche pasada golpearan su cabeza como el viento frío lo hacía. Frunció el ceño, como siempre desde que lo había conocido. En verdad estaba odiando la farsa, a Akihiko, a sus padres por su estúpida idea, a su poca resistencia para decirle siempre que sí a bakakihiko, a la bicicleta la cual iba tan rápido que una rama bastó para que Hiroki perdiera el equilibrio y cayera de bruses al suelo.

-Agh- se sobó el costado mientras corroboraba si no se había quebrado una costilla. Sus pensamientos eran un desastre por lo que lo único que pudo hacer antes de volver a tomar la bicicleta fue recostarse en el tronco del árbol más cercano que tenía.

¿Tanto así lo descontrolaba Akihiko?, ¡Si ya habían pasado 20 años!, Hiroki cerró los ojos. Se maldecía a sí mismo, antes pensaba que era su imaginación pero eso sería mentirse a sí mismo porque era una realidad que su vida giraba en torno a ese peligris que conoció en la base secreta.

¿Qué parte de su mente no procesaba que él no lo quería?, no hallaba respuesta ante esa pregunta. El frío viento seguía colándose entre los árboles y Hiroki seguía sentado, no quería pensar, porque si lo hacía, lo único que ocupaba su mente era su maldita suerte de que Akihiko siempre estuviera allí, y que su corazón palpitara tan fuerte como en esos momentos solo le confirmaba que jamás dejaría de dolerle el hecho de ser solamente su amigo; que aunque estuviera arriesgando su libertad, reputación, su familia y su nombre, no importaba un carajo, no mientras Akihiko le sonriera por ello.

-Mierda- sonrió aún con la cabeza gacha; -aún lo amo- susurró mientras presionaba suavemente su costado lastimado y colocaba su cabeza en sus rodillas.

Hubiese querido quedarse así para siempre, en ese pequeño rincón del bosque olvidado por todos, pero unos tambores a lo lejos lo hicieron levantar la cabeza. Volteó su cabeza hacia la derecha, luego la izquierda para tratar de saber de dónde provenía el ruido y lo que divisó fue humo gris que venía de una parte cercana del bosque. Ése bosque era reserva natural exclusiva de su familia por lo que dudoso fue a ver quien invadía las tierras Kamijou.

Sus ojos a medio llorar y su semblante triste cambiaron a vergüenza ajena mientras veía a su abuela bailar frente a una fogata mientras balbuceaba cosas incoherentes. ¿Era la abuela?, bueno esa era una pregunta verdaderamente estúpida porque sabía que probablemente no había otra persona loca en el mundo que hiciera esa clase de cosas.

Se acercó de apoco mientras intentaba descifrar siquiera qué incoherencias decía su abuela a las siete de la mañana del lunes en medio del bosque. Maldijo interiormente el feriado largo por el cual no estaba trabajando en día lunes, lo hubiera preferido mil veces a lo que estaba viendo; de pronto una voz, o más bien un grito, lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¡Ven Hiro-chan!- los ojos marrones de la abuela se posaron sobre los achocolatados de Hiroki que lo miraba dudoso.-¡Que vengas!- y victima tal vez del miedo Hiroki movió inconscientemente sus pies hacia donde se encontraba su abuela.

-Pa-chan- Balbuceó, lamentándose mentalmente porque no corrió en dirección contraria.

-Ven, acércate, agradezco a la Madre Naturaleza por tu matrimonio- respondió la abuela esbozando una ligera sonrisa que la hacían verse más inocente de lo que tal vez nunca fue.

-Emm mejor no-

-Hiro-chan ¡mira a tu alrededor por Dios!- se acercó a Hiroki que permanecía inamovible y lo jaló hacia ella- -Mira lo que da la naturaleza, ella te unió a ti y a Akihiko-kun-

-Ajá- "Inmigración nos unió" pensó Hiroki mientras era arrastrado hacia un lado de la fogata.

-¡No seas huraño!, Hay que dar gracias y pedir por que sean abundantemente fértiles- Un tic le apareció de inmediato a Hiroki mientras la abuela parecía estar rodeada de corazones.

-Ehh, ¿ya te mencioné que Akihiko es hombre, no?-

-¡Ven baila conmigo en celebración!,- la abuela se dirigió hacia la estéreo portátil de donde venían los sonidos de tambor para subir el volumen -¡levanta tus brazos!-

-No voy a-

-¡Levanta tus brazos dije!-

-Umm- Con esa mirada Hiroki supuso de dónde su padre había sacado su mirada infernal.

-Bien Hiro-chan, ahora bájalas- Hiroki bajó los brazos al mismo tiempo que la abuela; tal vez era el miedo o el poco respeto que aún le conservaba a su abuela o tal vez la mirada asesina que no dejaba de verlo, lo que impulsaba a Hiroki a imitar los pasos de su abuela.

-¡Bu, aha, buda ha bi ba!-

-No- dijo inmediatamente Hiroki más para sí mientras la abuela con señas le decía que cantara. Pero eso era una exageración, y a diferencia de la abuela Hiroki sí estaba cuerdo, por lo que se rehúso a cantar.

-Siente el ritmo del tambor Hiro-chan no seas tan tieso- las delgadas rodillas de la abuela se doblaban hacia abajo mientras posicionaba sus manos en sus codos. –Canta-

-No haré eso-

-¡Que cantes!-

-Pero…-

-¡Canta!- la abuela le subió el tono a los tambores y Hiroki cedió, supuso que balbucear unas cuantas palabras susurradas con el sonido tan alto de la estéreo permitiría que no lo escuchara y dejara de alegar.

-Bla bla bla- imitó con sus labios las incoherencias de la abuela-

-No mis canciones, ¡las tuyas!- gritó la abuela, Hiroki frunció el ceño, no solo estaba haciéndole caso a su abuela sino que era prácticamente controlado por ella. Buscó una canción en su cabeza, pero tenía que admitir que para el nulo tiempo libre que tenía, ninguna canción se le venía a la mente; es más, ahora que pensaba, en su vida había escuchado música, a menos que…

-Ehh sono te… hanasanaide- Hizo un esfuerzo mental por recordarse del único grupo de música que escuchó en sus tiempos de adolescente. Para su desgracia era romántica pero era la única que recordaba.

-¡Mueve más esas manos!- Hiroki movió más sus manos mientras el ritmo del tambor de la estéreo aumentaba.

-Boku ga soba ni iru kara…- Sonrió, era inevitable; no sabía si por lo ridículo que se sentía o porque en años no había escuchado música

-sigue, sigue- La abuela se movía al ritmo ilógico de las palabras de Hiroki que inconscientemente empezaba a bailar de verdad

-donna toki demo!- nunca fue bueno para bailar pero mover los hombros mientras recordaba el ritmo no estaba tan mal.

-ajá, ajá;¡siéntelo!- la abuela no pudo evitar reír mientras Hiroki asentía con los ojos cerrados metido en su mundo

-waratte waratte,- el tambor y los chasquidos que comenzaba a hacer le hacían sonreír, Pigstar era el único grupo que adoró en su infancia.

-¡Más fuerte, más fuerte!

-¡Hana yoooo!-

-¿Pigstar?- la voz lo descolocó, pasó la mano por el cabello que le caía en la cara para encontrarse delante de él un rostro que estaba a punto de estallar en risa.

-¡Akihiko-kun! Bailábamos para que ustedes tengan descendencia-

-¿Hiroki?- El aludido no hallaba dónde meter la cara para ocultarse de Akihiko que lo miraba dudoso. Su respiración agitada le impedía hablar y el color rosa en su rostro era inevitable de esconder.

-Eh, yo…-

-¿Bailas?-

-No gracias Pa-chan, solo venía a decirle a Hiroki que su teléfono llegó a la ciudad-

-¿en serio?-

-¿Quieres ir a traerlo?-

-¡Sí!- no dijo más y se fue corriendo hacia su bicicleta mientras Akihiko se despedía de la abuela por ambos. A penas un poco alejados de la fogata, Akihiko vio de reojo a quien prácticamente le desviaba la mirada

-¿Puedo saber qué fue eso?-

-No.- sin verlo a la cara tomó la bicicleta y empezó a caminar

-Cómo quieras, pensaré que lo que dijo la abuela fue cierto entonces-

-Tsk, definitivamente no.

-Kimi=hana ¿verdad? Le volteó a ver y para su suerte Hiroki había hecho lo mismo.-te acuerdas de esa canción- le quitó la vista para ver hacia arriba, su vista fija a las copas de los árboles

-Sí, la íbamos cantando cuando chocaste al carro de enfrente- mencionó Hiroki- Intentó enojarse pero la sonrisa de Akihiko le impidió hacerlo.

-Que resultó ser Isaka-

-¡Tuviste suerte!, cualquier otra persona nos hubiera denunciado por ser menores conduciendo sin licencia-

-Sabes, deberíamos volver a hacerlo.-

-¿chocarnos?- Hiroki lo miró extrañado mientras Akihiko seguía viendo las hojas de los árboles, ¿hace cuánto que no salía de la ciudad?, no lo sabía pero el frío del clima y el olor a tierra humeda le estaban comenzando a fascinar.

-Hjm no- sonrió –a pasar tiempo juntos, como antes- Akihiko bajó la mirada observando las hojas caídas. Aquellos viejos tiempos eran perfectos, donde solo existían ellos y nada más. Claro, sopesando que tenía que guardarse sus sentimientos ante el moreno que mantenía su distancia, pero no importaba, mientras solo estuvieran ellos dos, prefería tragarse su sufrimiento.

-Baka, ya lo estamos haciendo ahora ¿no?- Hiroki lo imitó, oyendo el sonido de su caminar a través del bosque, ese sonidito de hojas crujir que le recordaba a la base secreta.

-Sí- El silencio reinaba, pero no era incómodo, solo ambos caminando a la par hacia las afueras del bosque, con una sonrisa disimulada por parte de ambos y sus corazones levemente agitados; esa sensación la conocían, y aunque fuera prácticamente imposible, ambos podían jurar que volvían a tener diecisiete.

**Fin! Hasta yo lo sentí corto xD o no?, saben si me da tiempo y estoy libre para el viernes en la noche insertaré un miniflashback de cómo chocaron me da una idea tentadora xD**

**Finalmente ahora sí ya no tanto parloteo, les agradezco que me hayan escrito :') me alegra muchísimo saber que este fic es leído porque oficialmente en el capítulo pasado tuve 9 comentarios :D (entre y amoryaoi) y para lo que me tardé en publicar me sentí feliz en serio! Y más para la pareja crack (OTP según yo) xD que ando manejando.**

**Onegai! En reviews pueden responderme a la pregunta que les hice arriba? Así complazco con más o menos xD Besos chicas y gracias por su apoyo! Hay les seguiré parloteando individualmente a cada una al responder los reviews nee? **

**PDT: En ffnet a los reviews anónimos no puedo responderles en inbox así que paso a hacerlo acá.**

**Guest: Adoro que adores el mínimum, yo con ése único episodio quedé totalmente flechada y me alegra que te guste como escribo :3 jajajaja AikawaxMino se me vino a la mente rapidísimo por ser Aikawa tan explosiva y Mino… no tanto xD. Gracias por Anna! Sí puedes pasarte en mis fics mínimum, ella ya los sueña casados desde pequeños, adoro a la madre de Hiroki. ¿y aquí te gustó la abuela? Esa mujer sorprende en serio. Te juro que me halagaste con decirme que no hablas español, a mi parecer entiendes muchísimo y wow! Es realmente genial que me leas aunque no sea tu lengua materna :3 Domo en serio! :') y más con ese review tan lindo! Jajaja espero no tardar más de un mes yo necesito también de mi propia dosis xD Abrazos virtuaaaales también y domo por las galletas porque no engordan :D yeihhh**

**E: Amo mi vida para tirarmea un barranco jajaja siento que tantos sentimientos tienen que salir algún día a la luz, en este fic será en aproximadamente dos días así que no te exasperes, porque guardar esos sentimientos por 20 años, creeme que cuando salgan a luz, los sacaré en demasía xD gracias por escribirme y gomen por la frustración, falta poco para que la moneda de vuelta **


	13. Kimihana

**Gosh quién lo diría! Este creo que será el capítulo más largo :D y lo mejor ¡Este lo hice esta semana! Eso definitivamente lo apuntaré a mi lista de records! xD**

**Solo tengo una mala noticia u.u me inspiré jodidamente demasiado y lo que resultó sería un minidrabble de cómo chocaron contra Isaka-san resultó ser todo el fic. Así que por el momento este es un extra de la historia principal. :3 hay me cuentan que tal les pareció y por último este fic requiere un disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer! Ninguno de los personajes fue lastimado durante el transcurso de este capítulo, excepto por Asahina u.u ¡te amo y lo lamento!**

**Por cierto casi lo olvido! Gracias a todas por su respuesta! Así que oficialmente les digo que los capítulos se quedan cortitos pero semanales n.n les juro que me enamoré leyéndolas con eso de que preferían no quedarse sin caps aunque fuesen cortos :3 Oki ahora sí, nos leemos abajo ;)**

-¿Qué te parece si te llevo a donde tú quieras?- era lo primero que había escuchado el castaño al apenas contestar la llamada de Usami causándole un fuerte sonrojo que agradeció el otro no pudiese ver.

-¿De qué demonios estás hablando?- Hiroki rodó los ojos ante la ridícula propuesta de Akihiko por teléfono.

-Mira por la ventana- Después de un mohín perfectamente audible a través del auricular, Hiroki suspiró resignado abriendo la ventana de su casa quedando sorprendido ante la persona que se hallaba a la puerta de la mansión Kamijou.

Sus ojos achocolatados se cerraron de apoco mientras daba grandes bocanadas de aire. Ése de seguro era el sueño de una colegiala: un deportivo negro en frente de su casa mientras un apuesto hombre con lentes oscuros estaba esperándola para subirse con un simple "a donde tú quieras". Pero el único pequeño, pequeñísimo, tal vez minúsculo inconveniente de Hiroki era que él no era ninguna colegiala, aunque estuviera emocionada como una y sonrojada como una.

-Akihiko.- Mencionó con un tono entre dudoso y sorprendido viéndolo de frente mientras él se quitaba los lentes oscuros.

-Sabes…- "lo compré pensando en ti" se limitó decir al momento en que Hiroki salió de su casa a recibirlo con un rostro de confusión, -no tenía en qué gastar el dinero que me dieron por la publicación de la novela- mintió a lo que Hiroki le hizo una mueca de desaprobación característica de él.

Por su parte el moreno no se tragó ni una sola palabra de lo que había dicho, y ese ceño fruncido lo delataba ¡Por Dios si lo conocía desde siempre! ¿Cuál era la necesidad de mentirle ? Akihiko no era la clase de persona que compraba las cosas sin pensarlo o gastaba el dinero como si fuera un adolescente irresponsable.

-Ajá… - le respondió en un hermoso reproche, según los ojos de Akihiko, según Hiroki haciendo sarcasmo de sus palabras. –Por qué lo compraste, y quiero la verdad- cruzó los brazos al momento de hacer un gracioso mohín y cómo respuesta obtuvo un suspiro, Hiroki inmediatamente deshizo el cruce de brazos dándose cuenta que parecía estar regañando a un niño, aunque en efecto fuera así a pesar de que tuviera diecisiete años.

-Oye Hiroki, no quisieras huir por un solo día- dijo desviando la mirada hacia un lado mientras su semblante se volvía inexpresivo. Desde que el idiota de Isaka le había gritado que publicara prácticamente su diario que había sido ojeado por el entrometido castaño, Akihiko había decidido que publicaría la única obra que por obvias razones no se la había dado a Hiroki para leer; era su diario después de todo. Solamente cambiar el nombre de su amor platónico, el suyo y ponerle un final romántico fue lo que necesitó Akihiko para que la ahora famosa novela tuviera tanto éxito para ganar el premio Naomori.

Prácticamente su visión del mundo después de la publicación de esa novela sería distinta, porque pensaba que tal vez, simplemente tal vez Hiroki supiera quienes eran los verdaderos protagonistas de su obra y entendiera su confesión indirecta y lo aceptará, hasta incluso podrían haberse vuelto… especulaciones, esa palabra vino a su mente como un flashazo al recordar que su "visión del Mundo" era literalmente lo opuesto a lo que pensó, pues ni Hiroki lo había notado, y ahora ni siquiera podía pasar el poco tiempo que tenía con el moreno pues, su horario había sido rellenado con entrevistas, reuniones con editores, firmas de autógrafos entre mil y una cosas más que ahora lo enojaban de solo pensarlo.

-Yo…-Akihiko fue interrumpido en sus pensamientos por esa ligera voz que cortaba el silencio que había tenido lugar entre ambos. Hiroki suspiró, hacía tal vez tres meses de que Akihiko ganara el premio Naomori y a penas y se habían visto, mucho menos hablado; pero también sabía que en su interior no quería hablar con el ojivioleta. Suspiro quedito, Akihiko le había dicho que su novela estaba inspirada en alguien a quien él le gustaba y por aquella razón Hiroki había desistido de leerla y más cuando la protagonista era "la mujer perfecta" según había escuchado de algunos comentaristas de la famosa novela de Usami.

Lo sabía, que Akihiko jamás lo vería como algo más y esa novela que no se atrevía a leer era prueba suficiente de ello. Tal vez sí era cierto lo que decía Akihiko, necesitaba escapar, huir de esa realidad ya que todo lo que venía a su mente era el estúpido libro del cual había leído un resumen en internet y le había mentido a Akihiko diciéndole que "era bueno".

Desde esa vez y aunque lo quisiera ignorar, parecía haberse hecho una brecha entre ambos, no sabía las razones de Akihiko pero las suyas estaban tan claras como el agua, y más cuando Bakahiko le había hecho esa confesión directa de "inspirado en alguien que me gusta" y que resulta ser la "mujer perfecta" de su historia. Sin embargo, allí estaba Akihiko, pidiéndole pasar un tiempo juntos que hacía meses no lo hacían, ¿qué se supone debía hacer? Sí fue él mismo quien le había dicho a Akihiko siempre que él debería ser escritor, si siempre le decía que estaría allí como su amigo, si lastimándose él mismo daba igual con tal de que Akihiko siempre tuviera lo que quería…. –¿Y a dónde exactamente quieres huir Bakahiko?- Preguntó tratando de hacer la mejor mueca posible.

-Ya te lo había dicho, a donde tú quieras- le sonrió volviéndolo a ver mientras abría la puerta del copiloto como todo un caballero mientras Hiroki hacía un intento de enojo y subía sin querer prestarle atención al detalle.

Ya en el carro, que podía notarse era nuevo, Akihiko encendió el vehículo y este comenzó a avanzar lentamente, Hiroki suspiró nervioso, sin quererlo le temblaron las manos ligeramente y sintió un ligero frío recorrer sus brazos para inmediatamente sentir un horrible escalofrío que fue perfectamente notado por su acompañante

-Tienes frío-

-No, no- se excusó Hiroki mientras veía levemente sonrojado como Akihiko le devolvía la sonrisa; aquello en verdad lo entristecía, ¿en verdad le gustaba alguien? Si desde los diez prácticamente era su adoración, no podía creer que Akihiko se hubiera fijado en alguien, por lo que podrían ser dos cosas: o Hiorki era muy distraído, lo cual era imposible, o Akihiko era excelente disimulando sus sentimientos, lo cual era más factible y muy probablemente era la razón por la que Hiroki aún desconocía de quién se trataba aquella mujer de su famosa novela.

-y.. ¿A dónde quieres ir?- inquirió Akihiko captando la atención de Hiroki cuando éste se dio cuenta de un pequeño y minúsculo detalle. Sí, Hiroki conocía perfectamente a Akihiko, y conociéndolo como lo conocía, abrió los ojos mientras comenzaba a sentir taquicardia, iban a una velocidad un poco más acelerada de lo normal; si ese fuera el único problema tal vez Hiroki no hubiera empalidecido cómo lo estaba haciendo.

-A-a-a Aki-hi-hi-ko- no quería preguntar, no se atrevía a hacerlo pero vaya que el amor era ciego, Hiroki se recriminó por dejar pasar algo de ese calibre.

-Supongo que no te decides, yo quiero ir a la playa así que solo tengo que atravesar la ciudad y desviarme hacia carretera- comenzó a hablar para sí Akihiko obviando a su hermoso amigo que parecía tornarse más pálido cada vez –ahora veamos qué es este botón… ah, la música, yo que quería el aire acondicionado.-

-¿Co-como co-co-conduces?- en su vida había visto que Akihiko tomase un volante y el carro era ridículamente nuevo y las palabras que quería escuchar de su mejor amigo eran..

-Pues vi un video en internet sobre cómo manejar- No, esas no eran las palabras que Hiroki quería escuchar, -lo vi hoy antes de comprar este carro…- la piel de Hiroki se puso de gallina mientras tranquilamente Akihiko hacía el esfuerzo de recordar según el manual que ojeó, cuál era el botón para prender el aire.

-Para… ¡para ya!- Akihiko inmediatamente frunció el ceño y con una ligera sonrisa le respondió a Hiroki.

-No-

-¡Akihiko!- no era enojo, ni mucho menos, la expresión de Hiorki mostraba horror mientras su atención se dirigía a todos los movimientos del peliblanco; sabía que Usami no era cualquier persona; se notaba desde sus hermosos ojos violáceos que parecían salidos de cuentos de hadas ya que casi nadie en todo el mundo tiene ojos de ese color; pero una cosa es tener ojos de ángel y otra es aprender a manejar de un video que había visto en la mañana.

-Hiroki, llevo diez minutos conduciendo- puso ambas manos al volante para que su mejor amigo se tranquilizara un poco, y para su suerte Hiroki dejó de tensar los músculos pero sus facciones delataban aún nerviosismo; Akihiko chasqueó la lengua levemente, no le gustaba ver la fina cara de Hiroki que estuviera preocupada, por lo que sonrió interiormente. –además no te preocupes porque no tenga licencia, dudo mucho que alguien nos detenga- le sonrió y espero mientras a lo lejos se oía el radio prendido, tres… dos… uno…

-¡Bakahiko!- estalló Hiroki enojado al ver la despreocupación de su amigo que mostraba un rostro de satisfacción al haber cambiado la expresión de Hiroki.

-Quiero ser escritor- soltó de repente Akihiko haciendo que Hiroki dejara de estar enojado

-¿Eh?-

-Tú me lo dijiste, aquella vez en el campamento- remarcó Akihiko recordando aquel comentario que parecía una corazonada de Hiroki, y que ahora probablemente se haría realidad.

-Umm- asintió musitando Hiroki. Y un incómodo silencio reinó entre ambos mientras en la radio comenzaba a sonar una de las canciones más famosas de la época, kimi=hana, el silencio seguía y lo único que escuchaban era la letra de la canción, hasta que Akihiko decidió volver a hablar,

-Me gustó… escribir esa obra- "aunque no supieras que eras tú", habló quedito Akihiko; le gustaba escribir, no lo negaba; probablemente nunca podría hacerlo porque desde que conoció a Hiroki en la base secreta, todos los escritos de Usami tenían una característica en común, una que a Akihiko le hacía sonreír y hacer terminar todas sus historias en un final romántico a pesar de que incluso, en sus viejos cuadernos, la trama a veces se tornaba muy lúgubre. –en realidad me gusta escribir- aclaró.

-Hm, sí es lo que mejor sabes hacer- recalcó Hiroki sonriéndole levemente, sabía lo que Akihiko quería decir,

-¿Ya te diste cuenta que esta es la primera vez que tenemos tiempo de pasar juntos desde que publiqué la novela?- preguntó repentinamente Usami y Hiroki supo hacia donde iba la conversación

-Sí, lo noté, pero ese es parte de convertirse en escritor, así que no importa; mientras sigas tus sueños… no importa-

"Sono toge de jibun wo… mamoreru tsumori ka na…" se escuchaba a lo lejos "_creo que eso signfica protegerse con esas espinas_" Akihiko miró de reojo a Hiroki que le sonreía de una manera un tanto fingida; era su mejor amigo, sabía lo que Hiroki pensaba en ese momento, sabía que Hiroki estaba consciente de lo que significaba la pregunta que había hecho. Y su respuesta era precisamente esa, fingir que aquello no importaba, que estaba bien separarse cuando prácticamente desde los diez eran inseparables. ¿a quien pretendía engañar Hiroki? Hasta le ofendía el hecho de que su mejor amigo no le importara que el convertirse en escritor probablemente los distanciaría aún más.

Iba a contestarle pero la canción lo detuvo "Tsuyogatte bakari no hana kimi mitai da ne", sonrió, "_es una flor que solo actúa fuerte, como tú_".

-Hiroki…-

-Akihiko- lo interrumpió de inmediato Hiroki dándose cuenta que ya no podía seguir fingiendo la sonrisa; parecía tonto, realmente tonto el hecho que desde pequeño lo hubiera elogiado siempre y animado a que fuera escritor y ahora que Usami decidía serlo, una parte de él que sabía las consecuencias de ello, se negaba a que aquello fuera verdad y peor aún cuando la inspiración de las novelas era un amor de Akihiko; en verdad dolía. " Nagashisa wo shiru hodo setsunaku narunda…" Hiroki bufó irónicamente, ¿en verdad Akihiko se preocupaba por algo tan mínimo?, "_mientras más veo tu amabilidad, más triste me pongo_" Hiroki desvió la mirada que había permanecido fija en Akihiko, Akihiko jamás dejaría de ser amable con él, jamás dejaría de ser su amigo

-Kimi ga nagashitekita namida no….- "más, por las lágrimas que hemos derramado"

-Cantaste- sonrió inconscientemente Akihiko ajeno a la letra de la canción como a la mirada achocolatada de Hiroki en combinación con su dulce voz saliendo en forma de canción. No pudo evitar sonreír, ¿en serio Hiroki había cantado?,

-¡Eh!, ¡no!- por su parte el moreno que inconsciente había seguido la letra de la canción no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante su propia sorpresa y la de Akihiko-

-Claro que sí, te escuché-

-No oíste nada-

-Vuelve a hacerlo-

-¡Que no!- y de pronto los ojos marrón de Hiroki se abrieron de par en par mientras Akihiko reía abiertamente, esa hermosa sonrisa que hacía mucho no mostraba dejaba impactado al moreno que sin poder contenerse comenzaba a reírse levemente por la risa contagiosa de su mejor amigo. -… sabishiku naru nara- balbuceó quedito y Akihiko amplió su sonrisa. "…_cuando estemos juntos"_

- Sabishikunaku naru made te wo tsunagou- "_solo toma mi mano hasta que ya no sientas soledad_". Hiroki sonrió ante la seguida de corriente de la canción por parte del peliblanco y con una miradita violácea de complice Hiroki rodó los ojos y se atrevió a hacer algo que de seguro se arrepentiría más tarde.

-Sono te hanasanai de, hanasanai de, boku ga soba ni iru kara- cantaron los dos al mismo tiempo y fue inevitable querer subir el tono de la música y de sus voces, en ese preciso momento no cabía la vergüenza, no cuando cada uno miraba el rostro ajeno sonreír como tal vez nunca lo había hecho.- "_esa mano no la sueltes, no la sueltes, porque estoy junto a ti"._

-Donna toki demo waratte waratte_- "no importa cuando, sonríe, sonríe". _

-Hiroki, "hana wo sakasete yo_"- "has las flores florecer"._ Terminó diciendo Akihiko con su hermosa vista fija en las orbes achocolatadas de Hiroki que muy pocas veces le sostenía la mirada. Tal vez fue el segundo más perfecto que hubieran tenido, con esa mirada perdida en el otro, queriéndose quedar así para toda la eternidad si era posible… Pero un segundo bastó para que Hiroki al sonrojarse desviara la mirada y viera el carro justamente frente a él.

-¡Amor!- Pero Akihiko reaccionó tarde ante aquellas palabras y no pisó el freno a tiempo chocando de lado a otro vehículo. Hiroki automáticamente pasó su mano izquierda sobre el pecho de Akihiko que en milésimas de segundo pudo notar que no traía cinturón de seguridad. El impacto del choque fue tal que inmediatamente las bolsas de aire del vehículo nuevo se inflaron abruptamente evitando que se lastimasen.

Hiroki fue el primero en hacer el asiento para atrás y quitarse el cinturón para de un golpe desinflar la bolsa de aire del asiento del piloto y ver si Akihiko estaba bien; a penas lo vio al desinflar la bolsa, el rostro de Akihiko le dio a entender que se estaba aún asustado pero se alivió al ver que no tenía ningún golpe.

-Aki- no pudo hablar más unos labios se posicionaron sobre los suyos; su primera reacción hubiese sido apartarse inmediatamente pero la situación no daba para ello y en cambio Hiroki correspondió el beso intentando calmar a su mejor amigo y se alejó levemente siendo vuelto a besar.

-Estas- otro beso fugaz le tapó los labios, pero no le importó, su corazón seguía latiendo a mil por hora del impacto del choque- bien?- terminó de completar su oración a lo que Akihiko después de besarlo nuevamente respondió moviendo su cabeza en sentido afirmativo. Y una vez corroborado ello Hiroki que se encontraba casi del lado del piloto,(pues había tenido que buscar la palanca para retroceder el asiento) se separó cuidadosamente de Usami para salir del vehículo y ver el daño hacia el otro carro rezando porque no hubieran heridos ni peor. Por su parte el peliplateado al escuchar la puerta del auto abrirse reaccionó rechinando los dientes y cerrando fuertemente los ojos. Todo aquello era su culpa.

AxHxAxHxAxH

-Sé que puedes conducir así, además- Asahina escuchó el sonido de un beso –te va a doler si no hago algo ¿verdad?- Asahina tragó en seco, no podía negarlo pero ésta era de las pocas veces en que no podía negarse a los caprichos de Isaka. Se maldijo para sus adentros al haber permitido aquella situación pero esos ojos azules de Isaka la mayoría de veces ganaban la contienda.

-Agh!- apretó el volante mientras sentía como Ryuchirou engullía lentamente su miembro. Ahora era muy tarde, y ver de reojo la carita traviesa de Isaka desde abajo viéndolo eróticamente no le daba chance a arrepentirse en ese momento por lo que hizo el asiento levemente hacia atrás mientras desaceleraba la velocidad en la que iba conduciendo para evitar causar algún choque.

-Ryuuchirou-sama, solo no… - no pudo terminar la frase pues Isaka había besado nuevamente la cabeza de su miembro haciendo que automáticamente cerrara los ojos-

-¿sí Kaoru?- la sonrisa de Isaka era enorme al haber adivinado la petición de Asahina, el carro iba lento, tal vez un poco lento para lo que se supone deberían ir, y cerrar los ojos de vez en cuando no iba a matar a nadie, eso era lo interesante de los orales en el carro que había adquirido Isaka como pequeña manía que casi nunca le permitía Asahina.

-Eso no- se limitó a decir molesto Asahina mientras posaba su mano sobre los cabellos lacios de su mejor amigo

-Te refieres a esto- Isaka dobló su lengua para meter la punta en el pequeño orificio que adornaba la punta del pene de su novio; nuevamente Asahina cerró los ojos al contacto e Isaka aprovechó para engullirlo todo; pero un golpe sordo lo hizo cerrar la mandíbula instantáneamente. Las bolsas de aire automáticas del carro se expandieron inmediatamente opacando otro grito que Isaka bien sabía de dónde provenía. Por la posición que tenía logro deslizar el asiento hacia atrás para poder respirar, y lo siguiente que pudo visualizar fue las precisas marcas de sus dientes alrededor del miembro de su ahora inconsciente novio.

-Kaoru-

-Mm- Asahina solo atinó a cubrirse mientras seguía cerrando fuertemente los ojos y la mandíbula para no gritar lo que aún tenía atorado en la garganta. Isaka vio si Asahina estaba ileso a pesar del choque, claro quitando el hecho de la mordida, por lo que aliviado y enojado a la vez frunció el ceño y salió inmediatamente del carro para ver quienes habían sido los estúpidos que habían colisionado contra ellos porque por el impacto seguramente ellos que iban a veinte kilómetros por hora, no eran los culpables.

-No olvides que te amo- dijo a modo de disculpa y salió del carro para encontrarse con una delgada figura que se iba a acercar hacia el piloto.

-¡Quieto Kamijou!- una vez dicho aquello Hiroki se quedo completamente quieto a unos pasos del vidrio no tan polarizado del piloto mientras veía a Isaka salir del copiloto para juntarse con él.

-Ustedes- suspiró un momento Hiroki, relativamente aliviado.

-Hirohiko- frunció el ceño Isaka rechinando el apodo que les había dado a ambos desde pequeños, al notar que Akihiko salía del lado del piloto. -¿Qué demonios pasó?

El volvo plateado estaba completamente destruido del lado del motor, muy cerca de la puerta del piloto lo que significó un alivio enorme para Usami que levemente se apartó del pleito que Isaka comenzaba a tener con Hiroki para cerciorarse de que en el interior del carro, que como supuso no era conducido por Ryuuchirou, Asahina estuviera bien; pero a penas al acercarse noto un rostro totalmente rojo y una expresión de dolor enorme en el rostro de Kaoru, Akihiko abrió sus orbes violetas al creerlo herido hasta que notó que Asahina sostenía algo entre sus…

-¡Isaka! ¡qué le hiciste!- se volteó sorprendido hacia el aludido que inmediatamente lo volteo a ver, no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante el descubrimiento de su vecino.

-Yo..-

-¿De qué hablas Akihiko?- preguntó Hiroki mientras la portezuela del vehículo se abría y Asahina, que se había arreglado e intentado parecer no herido, salía a penas del vehículo; sin embargo, no pudo pararse remitiéndose a caer sentado en el asiento del piloto mientras emitía un grito ahogado de dolor.

-¡Kaoru!- Isaka olvidó su pelea con Hiroki para dirigirse a su novio mientras Hiroki seguía viendo con cara de consternación que había sucedido.

-Isaka le estaba haciendo un oral cuando los chocamos- Fue la respuesta que le dio Usami a la cara de duda de Hiroki.

-Ah… ¡espera, ¿qué?!- Dejó de ver a Usami para dirigir su cara de espanto hacia Isaka que ponía su cabeza en el suelo a modo de disculpa; Hiroki frunció el ceño, después de todo no era tanto su culpa y que Isaka le hubiese proferido un montón de insultos anteriormente no le cayó en gracia.

-¡Isaka!, entonces no fue nuestra culpa que Asahina estuviera herido- Isaka frunció el seño al notar a la morena figura delante de él

-Pues si no hubieran chocado tal vez no lo hubiera mordido…-

-Hm igual tener sexo en un vehículo en movimiento es ilegal no.-

-Como no tener licencia-

-¿cómo sabes?-

-tienes 17 joder y adivino que no tienen la licencia de menores-

-Ehh, mjm.- respondió cruzando de brazos. –De cualquier forma lo que debemos hacer ahorita es llevar a Asahina a un doctor no crees-

-¿eh?- respondió Isaka al recordar que junto a el, sentado en el piloto se encontraba Asahina que no había emitido palabra alguna y se encontraba aún cerrando los ojos y la mandíbula con fuerza.

-No… h-ha-y pro-blema- soltó en un suspiro Kaoru tratando de conservar la postura. Igual no había nada que por el momento pudieran hacer pues a simple vista podía notarse que los dos carros del año estaban completamente inservibles.

Pronto escucharon a una patrulla de policía llegar al lugar para ver lo acontecido y aunque no provocara tráfico por ser calle auxiliar a la principal, siempre el cuerpo de policías de tránsito se debía cerciorar de que todo estuviera bien; lo cual hizo colocar la piel de gallina a Hiroki.

-Akihiko- mencionó Hiroki pero éste solo se encontraba cabizbajo recostado en el volvo de Isaka, viendo prácticamente a la nada, por lo que Hiroki pudo divisar en su expresión que sentía culpabilidad por lo ocurrido. Lentamente se acercó, olvidando a la policía y a la pareja con la que platicaba, -Akihiko… todo está bien- fue lo único que atinó a decirle mientras Akihiko conservaba aún la expresión de tristeza.

-Um- Esa expresión afirmativa de Akihiko le hizo acercarse más a su amigo; y con cuidado poner sus manos alrededor de las mejillas de Akihiko quien frente a ese acto quedó sorprendido. El moreno quedo de frente hacia esos ojos tristones que miró con dulzura; sabía qué ambos se habían distraído del camino y esa culpa por lo tanto era compartida, pero aunque así fuera no soportaba ver el semblante deprimido de su amigo, pero inmediatamente llegó a su mente algo que le había hecho sonreír a Akihiko anteriormente, frunció el ceño un poquito y respiro profundo para esperar no oírse ridículo.-

-"donna doki te mo, waratte, waratte…. Hana wo sakasete yo"- Isaka fue el primero en voltear a ver a Hiroki cantando mientras Akihiko como por obra de magia desvanecía ese semblante serio por una sonrisa encantadora, vio como Akihiko topa levemente sus labios a los de Hiroki y lo rodeaba en un abrazo mientras el otro le correspondía.

-Oigan- no pudo evitar sonreír, "con que ustedes son" pensó inmediatamente Isaka al ver las miradas de ambos y el abrazo furtivo que Akihiko le había dado, "justo como en la novela". Isaka suspiró con satisfacción, al parecer no era la única persona que se enamoraba desde pequeño.

Hiroki fue el primero en deshacer el abrazo al recordar que estaba siendo notado por Isaka y Asahina que de apoco había abierto los ojos aún con la expresión de dolor pero una sonrisa adornada en su rostro al igual que Isaka.-

-Hagamos un trato Hirohiko- Hiroki rodó los ojos mientras se separaba suavemente del abrazo en que lo tenían y miraba dudoso a Isaka.

-¿Qué quieres?-

-Guarden nuestro secreto y nosotros guardamos el suyo- Respondió con una cara de inocencia mientras Hiroki se sonrojaba al notar a qué se refería Isaka con "secreto". Le desvió la mirada avergonzado mientras aceptaba ligeramente.

-¿Están bien?- escucharon al momento en el que dos oficiales de policía se acercaban a ellos.

-Sí, todo en orden- replicó Isaka tratando de fingir ser adulto aunque tuviese a penas veintidós años.

-De acuerdo, sólo déjeme ver sus papeles.- El oficial se cruzó de brazos esperando a los chicos y Hiroki al instante volteó a ver a Akihiko quien le devolvió la mirada…

-Sí, oficial verá, esto es mi culpa… yo tomo la responsabili…- Hiroki empezó hablar instantáneamente antes que Akihiko lo hiciera pues sabía bien que no lo pensaría dos veces antes de echarse la culpa. Sin embargo en apenas un segundo sintió unos suaves labios topando los suyos callándolo inmediatamente.

-Mi amor, yo estaba conduciendo no me cubras, ¿de acuerdo?- le dijo Isaka a Hiroki a penas separó sus labios de él. Contempló divertido la expresión asustadiza de Hiorki mientras le hacía una cara retadora al policía y veía a Akihiko venir prácticamente furioso hacia él.

-Akihiko, hazme un favor, dejé los papeles en mi deportivo negro, tráelos- enfatizó sus últimas palabras mientras le dedicaba una mirada azulina seria, por lo que Akihiko detuvo su impulso de quererlo ir a matar para fingir que del carro sacaba los documentos que en realidad se encontraban en su billetera. Por su parte Ryuuchirou sonreía con satisfacción al rodear a Hiroki por la cintura mientras tanto, pues había tenido el efecto deseado y ambos policías, ya ni siquiera los miraban a los ojos, incómodos de la situación que acababa de acontecer.

-¿No creen que es una coincidencia señores? Nos topamos con esta otra pareja que son nuestros amigos, así que él les puede dar los otros documentos y ya nosotros nos arreglaremos con la aseguradora. –Le sonrió pedantemente mientras uno de los policías afirmaba y aun avergonzado pasaba a un lado de la aparente feliz pareja.

Hiroki seguía conteniendo el aliento, no sabía si enojado o avergonzado pero de un sentimiento estaba seguro, estaba al menos un poco agradecido con Isaka al ver cuál era su plan, aunque eso no le quitaba la sensación incómoda de haber besado a alguien que no fuera Akihiko.

-Toma idiota- respondió fríamente Akihiko dándole los papeles a Isaka mientras el los daba al oficial. Una sonrisa automática salió cuando el policía ni siquiera revisó la licencia de Isaka ni los papeles de circulación vehicular sino solo se limitó a ojearlos para después llamar a su compañero que estaba con Asahina y juntos retirarse rápidamente.

Una vez fuera de su vista Isaka quitó su abrazo posesivo de Hiroki para dirigirse a Asahina y besarlo.

-¿Oye y no vas a dar explicaciones?- refutó Akihiko cruzándose de brazos mientras Isaka sonreía.

-¿Celoso?- A penas escuchado Akihiko frunció el ceño y de un jalón agarró a Hiroki por la cintura para besarlo enfrente de la sonrisa pedante de Isaka que solo se amplió.

-¡Solo yo puedo hacerle conjuros a Hiroki!- De pronto sintió un leve empujón de parte del moreno ya enojado.

-¡Bakas! ¡No soy un juguete idiotas!- Hiroki se separó tapándose la boca y viendo a ambos hombres con mirada asesina. Akihiko suspiró, actuar por impulso hacía que Hiroki sacara ese puchero hermoso de enojado, pero o lo hacía o quedaría con la consciencia intranquila que el estúpido de Isaka lo había besado.

-Agradecidos deberían estar los dos- Isaka se cruzó de brazos mientras Asahina que poco a poco se iba recuperando suspiraba al ver a su amo siendo un niño caprichudo que siempre decide unilateralmente sobre cómo solucionar los problemas de todos. Sin embargo, sonrió para sí, aunque no le hubiese gustado del todo la escena con Kamijou, al menos ayudó a que los policías no se fijaran en que la licencia del perezoso de Isaka estaba vencida por no haberla ido a renovar desde hacía meses.

-Tú deberías estar agradecido, escribo para tu estúpida editorial-

-No, tú deberías estar agradecido, te salvé de la cárcel-

-No tu deberías estar agradecido de que no te rompiera la cara por…- Hiroki vio a Asahina quien le sonreía de vuelta, esa discusión tardaría un par de minutos y mientras tanto Hiroki y Kaoru convinieron en llamar a Tanaka para que los fuera a traer y llamar a la aseguradora para que se llevaran sus carros inservibles al taller.

Unos cuantos minutos después entre discusiones, explicaciones sinsentido a Tanaka de por qué Asahina no podía caminar y una explicación ilógica de cómo habían chocado fue cómo terminó la tarde; y mientras Akihiko dormido se recostaba sobre su hombro, Hiroki no pudo evitar sonreír; ahora que se ponía a pensarlo, Akihiko quería huir… sólo con él. Se sonrojó levemente y lo vio de soslayo, una pequeña sonrisa surco sus labios mientras acomodaba su cabeza en el cabello plateado de Usami y cerraba los ojos adormitado; tal vez hoy no, pero ya habría momentos en que pudieran pasar más tiempo juntos.

**Y aquí está chicas, el supuesto "minific" del choque xD. Me inspiré no? Wow hasta ahora que retomé en serio desde cero la escritura de un cap y no sé cómo quedó porque sólo lo revisé dos veces u.u (no como el fic que lo reviso a cada rato). En fin… gomen si ofendí o emocioné a alguien con ese beso crack xD**

**Ok ahora solo con dos cuestiones re importantes O.o hace mucho hice un fic de "Imposible decirle no a Bakakihiko" donde mandé a Hiroki al hospital (no daré spoilers por si alguien le entra la curiosidad de ver) pero mi punto es que me recuerdo que averigüé que era Bakakihiko y no Bakahiko (porque esa duda me atormentaba) Sin embargo chicas, muchas de ustedes se han referido a Akihiko como Bakahiko, así que si alguien me puede decir cuál es la correcta les agradezco muchito y así cambio practamente todos los insultos cariñosos(?) de Hiroki xD**

**Otra cosa, no me recuerdo quién, ¡lo siento! u.u me dijo: Hey! No debería ser Akihiro en vez de Hirohiko. Y me reí n.n la verdad tiene razón (love you tienes razón :3) Hirohiko es una palabra inventada mía a sabiendas que el seme va primero :s y lo pensé pero Akihiro suena mucho a Akihiko y no se nota mucho la unión, aunque Akihiro es en realidad el nombre idóneo para ellos por eso creo que también como nombre oficial de la pareja estaría bonito. Y no sé, sentí al poner Hirohiko eso de "las damas van primero" jajajaja. Hay no, pero gracias en serio por ese detalle y me quedé pensando, ¿quién mejor que ustedes para elegir el nombre? Ya que el "nombre oficial" de la pareja no existe quisiera ignaurarlo con una votación xD ¿Akihiro o Hirohiko?**

**Chan chan! Espero ansiosa esas dos respuestas chicas :3 y mil gracias por sus hermosos comentarios que puedo decir, me inspiraron a dormirme a las tres de la mañana ayer para terminar este cap O.o Finalmente dejo las respuestas a reviews que no puedo contestar en ffnet.**

**Nyan Neko: Yo también te mando muchos abrazos y gracias por la respuesta :3 semanales entonces ;) espero te haya gustado este cap too**

**Kawaii cake: Sí(?) jajaja creo que te refieres a lo de amigos no, esa parte me encanta porque desarrollo esta amistad aquí **** mil gracias por comentar! :D**


	14. Cavar tu propia tumba parte 1

**Hola chicas! Creo que después de un capítulo tan largo, desilusionaré un tanto al decirles que creo, éste, es el capítulo más corto O.o ¿qué irónico, no? Y así de corto creo que también lo será este monólogo xD solo resta decirles que mil gracias por sus coments, me dio una mini hemorragia nasal al ver que todas decidieron ¡Hirohiko! OMG es como un bautizo del nombre! **

**Sé que nada que ver pero veré si hago una serie (al menos en amor yaoi que permite hacer serie, pondré Hirohiko y allí irá todo mínimum por si alguien quiere meter fics allí o encuentra mínimum y dicen que lo suban, así habrá recopilaciones! ok tal vez solo las mías porque creo que sólo yo escribo de ellos en todo el fandom O.o al menos recientemente) en fin… Hmm se hizo largo el monólogo O.O gomen! xD**

**Ahora sí ya las dejó leer el minicap y también quiero agradecerles que todas me dijeron que o era Bakahiko, o se oía mejor Bakahiko, o era más fácil Bakahiko xD el punto es que con esa pregunta creo que también cavé mi propia tumba porque voy a tener que ir mínimum por mínimum corrigiendo (incluyendo este fic) todo el Bakakihiko que escribí xD esta semana la tengo menos cargada, creo que eso haré :3 en serio gracias porque escribo (obvio para mí porque qué autor no lo hace) pero también para ustedes que me han apoyado no solo en este fic y con una pareja que tengo como medio monopolio u.u jajajajaja Entonces chicas Bakahiko se queda! :D**

**Y a este punto de la historia creo que nunca se los he dicho pero de veras las he llegado a querer! :3 leerlas todas, a su forma, unas con testamentos como los que yo hago y otras más concisas pero igual siempre mostrando que les gusta; no tienen pinche idea de cuánto me hacen feliz! :D **

**Ok ya me dejo de cursi y las dejo leer! Beso! Seguiremos leyéndonos al final **

Debido a que la mansión Kamijou era un gran islote, para llegar a la ciudad de Sitka el único medio de transporte era a través de yate, y así como habían llegado, de la misma manera Hiroki y Akihiko se dirigían a la ciudad para traer el teléfono celular que habían pedido.

El viento soplaba levemente sobre su cara por la velocidad mínima a la que Hiroki conducía. En lo personal, a Akihiko no le agradaba el agua, no sabía nadar ya que a penas sus padres solo se preocuparon de que comiera, y realmente él no le había tomado mucha importancia por lo que estar en el yate no le gustaba en lo absoluto.

-¿Estás bien?- Mencionó Hiroki volteando a ver por enésima ver a Akihiko, estaba consciente de su temor al agua y aunque el moreno le había dado el mismo medicamento que le dio contra su claustrofobia, parecía no tener el mismo efecto en ese momento.

-No te preocupes- respondió haciendo su mejor sonrisa posible mientras revisaba su chaqueta y se daba cuenta que había olvidado la cajetilla de cigarros. Tragó en seco, ya veía desde lo lejos la ciudad por lo que podía constatar que se encontraban a unos cuantos minutos de llegar, así que respiró hondo, la pequeña pesadilla acabaría pronto.

Llegaron a la tienda y Akihiko definitivamente sentía que vomitaría en cuanto vio al dueño de la tienda-

-¡Hola!-

-Hola Kanato- respondió Hiroki entrando a la tienda mientras Akihiko se posicionaba instintivamente detrás de Hiroki, tratando de evitar la mirada del stripper para no ir a golpearlo.

-¿Aki-chan verdad?- El stripper ahora dueño de la tienda le guiñó un ojo y con eso Akihiko empuñó su mano dispuesto a sacarle un ojo pero inmediatamente se topó con la delgada figura que tenía enfrente-

-¿Akihiko?-

-Solo ve por el teléfono- dijo fríamente fijando su vista violácea en Kanato que le seguía el juego haciendo sonidos de ronroneo. Hiroki dudó de la actitud su prometido, pero le dio nula importancia al recordar por qué había llegado.

-¿Ya vino mi teléfono Kanato-san?-

-Sí Kamijou, toma- le extendió una caja que hizo a Hiroki suspirar de alivio. A penas corroboró que la batería del teléfono estaba cargada comenzó a llamar a Miyagi, pero para su desgracia la señal era casi nula.

-No contesta- hizo una mueca de fastidio y siguió intentando llamar mientras salían de la tienda y mientras Kanato se despedía provocativamente Akihiko pasaba su mano por la cintura de Hiroki mientras con la otra le sacaba el dedo medio dándole automáticamente la espalda

-Oye- dijo sin hacer esfuerzo por quitárselo, ahorita su concentración estaba en leer los treinta y siete mensajes de Miyagi, escuchando entrecortadamente la grabadora de voz.

-¡Hirohiko!- Hubiera perjurado que era Isaka pues era el único que los llamaba así cuando eran pequeños pero la inconfundible voz de su abuela lo hizo suspirar pesadamente-

-Se llama Akihiko, abuela- respondió sin sonreírle, mientras volvía su vista al celular

-Me refería a ambos; estoy vieja y tengo que acortar nombres-

-¿Te recuerda a alguien Hiroki?-

-Sí, el bastardo que te metió en esto-

-Que nos metió, no individualices- le sonrió mientras Hiroki, despegaba su vista del aparato telefónico para brindarle una mirada asesina

-¡Hola chicos!-

-Papá- dijo fríamente mientras Sato le daba una sonrisa, de las pocas sinceras que tenía y que hizo dudar a Hiroki.

-Podemos robarnos a tu hombre un momento- "hm, la anciana sabe que es hombre" pensó Hiroki al mismo tiempo que la pequeña mujer comenzaba a arrastrar a Akihiko fuera del abrazo que hace poco tenía con el moreno.

-Umm- respondió mientras seguía levemente enfocado en su teléfono.

-¿Hiroki?-

-Sí-

-Sé que no lo haces por mí; pero gracias por casarte con Usami- Hiroki desvió inmediatamente su vista del teléfono celular para voltear a ver a su padre mientras a lo lejos apenas podía distinguir a su abuela y Akihiko.

-Yo…-

-No digas nada; me alegra que seas feliz con él y con el trabajo que tienes, ¿de acuerdo?- Le volvió a sonreír sinceramente mientras colocaba una mano en el hombro de Hiroki y la pasaba luego por su cabello levemente largo. Una corta mirada comprensiva y Satou se volteó para irse con la abuela y Akihiko.

No supo cuánto tiempo se quedo contemplando cómo se iba, aún sorprendido de su cambio de actitud y de opinión; no daba fe a lo que había escuchado pero quería creerse que aquello era verdad aunque supiese del gran poder de convencimiento que siempre llevó a Satou a la cima. De pronto sintió que su celular era arrebatado de sus manos y le bastó un segundo para que frente a sus ojos viera un largo cabello rubio pasar rápidamente

-¡Oye!- gritó levemente molesto pero la gran sonrisa de la chica que se jactaba de tener su celular lo hizo sonreír automáticamente.

-¿Qué, ya estas viejo para poder quitármelo?- la chica hizo ademán de salir corriendo y para su sorpresa Hiroki la seguía, caminando.

-Kiyomi- la llamó pero la rubia con expresión divertida se alejó más; ¿acaso nunca iba a cambiar?, su prima siempre había sido su competencia, en natación, caligrafía, kendo y deportes por lo que siempre competían de pequeños y al parecer aun no se le quitaba la mañana de la pequeña niña de ojos celestes de robarle sus cosas para retarlo a alcanzarla. No estaba para juegos, necesitaba ver los mensajes de Miyagi ya, pero sabía que su pequeña amiga de la infancia no se lo iba a devolver a menos que la alcanzara; y que mejor para burlarse de ella demostrándole que como siempre, lograba ganarle. Hiroki empezó a caminar, y cuando estaba a punto de agarrarla ella caminó más rápido, casi trotando. Rio inevitablemente, tal vez por la desesperación o tal vez por la ridiculez que iba a cometer en ese momento, pero necesitaba ya el maldito teléfono, y la ansiedad de saber si Miyagi había entregado su trabajo lo tenía nervioso por lo que corrió más rápido y sin poder evitarlo derribó a Kiyomi.

Sus ojos violeta echaban fuego, se notaba que Hiroki estaba enamorado, a nadie le había sonreído como ahora lo hacía desde la distancia. No era posible, el recatado profesor de literatura; no, el "demonio Kamijou" jugando a la mitad de la calle con una rubia. Sus ojos no daban credibilidad a lo que veía y ahora sí le urgía poner un cigarro en su boca si no fuera porque de pronto cruzaron en una esquina y la abuela automáticamente lo jaló.

-¡Auch!- inmediatamente Hiroki se quitó de encima

-Es tu culpa, por ser una ladrona- refunfuñó cruzándose de brazos.

-Sigues siendo el mismo niño gruñón- le sonrió aún sentada en el suelo mientras él le ofrecía la mano para levantarse.

-Tal vez, aunque al parecer tú ya no lloras cuando nos caemos-

-Ya crecí- le dijo devolviéndole el teléfono.

-Pues no parecía- señaló el aparato mientras volvía a desviar su vista hacia éste y en cuestión de un segundo no lo volvía a tener en sus manos. Iba a reclamar pero Kiyomi lo interrumpió.

-Oye, no veas el teléfono, estás hablando conmigo-

-Trabajo es trabajo- le respondió arrebatándoselo y devolviendo su vista al aparato celular verificando la señal.

-De acuerdo- respondió la ojiceleste un tanto desanimada; de verdad odiaba el trabajo de Hiroki, desde más de cinco años que no lo veía por su trabajo; pero ya lo suponía, incluso cuando Anna Kamijou la invitó a la bienvenida. La única forma en que Hiroki dejara su trabajo es que estuviera enamorado y para su mala suerte, justamente por eso había llegado Hiroki: para presentar a su prometido. Suspiró volteando a ver a esos ojos achocolatados que jamás la vieron. Ni cuando era pequeña, ni ahora.

-Me alegra que hayas hecho tiempo en tu trabajo para venir a presentar a tu nuevo prometido-

-¿Akihiko?, yo no vine por eso- se excusó inmediatamente aunque la sonrisa irónica de su acompañante lo hizo desviar la mirada.

-Hace cinco años que no vienes, me vas a decir que venías con la excusa de querer visitar a la familia- sonrió Kiyomi un tanto forzada.

-Etto,… eh…- Ahora que se ponía a pensar, prácticamente parecía que había llegado con el objetivo de hacer saber a toda Sitka que se iba a casar. Frunció el ceño, el viernes había sido un completo desastre, tenía que haber adelantado trabajo para visitar a la abuela pero ni lo adelanto ni pudo desistir del viaje gracias a Akihiko.

-Sabes, sé que sonará estúpido pero, ¿acaso él es el niño del que me hablabas cuando venías?-

-Eh… sí- respondió regresando de nuevo a la conversación que tenía con Kiyomi, mientras le desviaba la mirada un tanto sonrojado de la poco modesta pregunta de Kiyomi.

-Se oye… perfecto- su voz chillona se tornó seria mientras le desviaba la mirada de la misma forma que su acompañante lo había hecho segundos atrás.

-¿Eh?-

-Ya lo sabes, casarte con tu primer amor-

-Él no…-

-Se le nota en los ojos que está enamorado de ti- comenzó a caminar dándole la espalda

-Oye espera… ¿por qué lo dices?-

-Adiós- Agitó su mano mientras seguía caminando; Hiroki dudó un momento en seguirla pero qué caso tenía, igual ahora tenía cosas más importantes que hacer como llamar a Miyagi para contarle que no llegaría mañana y esperar que por milagro le dijera que todo estaba bien.

**Saben, hasta a mí se me hizo corto xD malas noticias chicas o bueno no sé si son malas O.o por fin puedo dar un medio atisbo de cuantos epis tendrá :s supongo que faltan otros cuatro y se acaba O.o Gosh! Bueno no prometo, pero está en mis planes "La otra Propuesta" que será mi pinche continuación de esto y la haré mientras hago mi tesis y me preparo para privados, si logro que me sirva de descanso del estrés, me tendrán por estos rumbos. xD**

**Ummm algo más algo más… nop ahora sí me quedé corta de palabras. A si si, ¡espacio publicitario! ya que estamos en octubre, hice un especial de Halloween hace un año (wow cómo pasa el tiempo) si quieren echarle un vistazo en mi perfil lo encuentran :3 "el tesoro más preciado" Besos chicas y hasta en un ratito que paso a responder reviews, y para ffnet que no puedo responder anónimos aquí va!**

**E: no hay problema :3 gracias por siempre seguirme leyendo y comentando, en la ficción creo que he leído cosas peores xD Isaka le debe la vida a Asahina después de lo que le hizo jajajaja **


	15. Cavar tu propia tumba parte 2

**Hola de nuevo! Esta vez seré breve u.u (ok siempre digo eso y termino hablando demás) xD pero esta vez sí, estoy en mi última jodida semana de clases y luego dos semanas de exámenes finales (llevo 8 clases) u.u moriré! Y lamento en serio no solo la tardanza sino decirles que por el momento no contestaré los reviews pasados :'( pero los leí y me encantaron :3 en serio mil gracias chicas! No saben cuánto significa su apoyo!**

**Ando en crisis circunstancial con estrés de exámenes y demonios Kamijou everywhere (pero nop, ningún jodido es ni un décimo de lo sensualoso que es nuestro Hiroki) :'( mala suerte la mía u.u en fin Gracias chicas por el apoyo y en serio espero contestar reviews pronto que créanme que me siento mal el no contestarles, ¡también me hace falta hablarles! y decirles "kyaaaa amé esa parte que amaste" (?) jajaja ok besos! Y nos leemos al final**

-¡Sal del clóset!-

-Es un vestidor mamá-

-Es lo mismo Satou, el punto es que Aki-chan salga-

-¡Voy!- Se terminó de hacer la corbata color vino tinto para contemplarse en el enorme espejo de la costurería en la que estaba. Se supone debía sentirse agradecido porque le hubieran heredado el traje de Satou Kamijou con el cual se casó; pero sentía un dolor en el pecho, que inmediatamente lo clasificó como culpabilidad. Salió del vestidor y se encontró con una amplia sonrisa del magnate y la dulce sonrisa de la abuela, intentó sonreír pero le era un tanto imposible.

- ¡Perfecto! No hay que hacerle ningún arreglo- sacó su metro viendo que todos los pliegues de la prenda casaban.

-Desde que supusimos, no trajiste traje de vestir y mucho menos de bodas, creímos que sería idóneo que usaras el mío con el que me casé, que fue justamente en este pueblo.- Comentó orgulloso Satou mientras mantenía su vista fija en Akihiko. Un ligero respingo le cruzó la espalda a Akihiko pero no se inmutó, mientras la abuela lo midiera no quería mostrar ninguna señal de nerviosismo aunque sinceramente ya lo comenzaba a sentir.

-Gracias- fue lo único que pudo decir.

-¡Ah! Casi se me olvida, la abuela se alejó al otro lado de la habitación en busca de su bolso mientras Akihiko contemplaba a la anciana enternecido.

-Akihiko… -Satou suspiró resignado, y a penas el aludido lo volteó a ver, Satou clavo su vista en él- … Te debo una disculpa- Mencionó de pronto Kamijou haciendo que Akihiko abriera sus ojos violáceos sorprendido. Estaba un poco confundido pues la última vez que vio a Satou era cuando le gritaba a Ana sobre el futuro de su hijo y luego hacía unos minutos lo vio sonreírle a Hiroki en el pueblo. Akihiko sonrió… no había que ser un genio para adivinar que seguramente Ana había hecho cambiar a su esposo de actitud; hmm, Usami amplió levemente su sonrisa, Hiroki tuvo el mismo don para que Akihiko cambiara su actitud de encierro y se volvieran amigos a pesar que Akihiko jamás había confiado en nadie antes de él…

-Por lo mal que te hice pasar a ti y a Hiroki,- Akihiko salió rápidamente de sus pensamientos, mientras el señor Kamijou se acercó a él y de un jalón le deshizo la corbata. –También por pensar mal de ti y tus intenciones con mi hijo, lo lamento- respiró profundo Satou mientras se enfocaba en hacer la corbata con el nudo correcto.

-Yo…-

-Se lo había dicho a Hiorki pero quiero decírtelo a ti también; no me importa lo que Hiroki quiera hacer de su vida, mientras te tenga a ti y sea feliz; y los dos sean felices, estará bien para mí-

-Señor Kamijou-

-Te diría que me llamaras papá pero creo que Kanou se enojaría, así que puedes llamarme Satou; por cierto, llamé a tu padre para que viniera mañana, me dijo que estaría encantado-

-¿Eh?- los ojos de Akihiko se abrieron sobremanera mientras escuchaba a Kamijou, tragó en seco y su corazón se detuvo por un segundo al pensar que su padre cometería la imprudencia de decir que no sabía nada o peor aún, decir que seguía con Misaki, después de todo hacía años que no hablaba con él y supuso no sabía nada de su existencia; pero al parecer Kanou se tomó la noticia naturalmente pues en la expresión del señor Kamijou no había nada extraño.

-Y… ¿qué le dijo?- con temor a preguntar decidió hacerlo, le causaba intriga qué había respondido el estúpido de su padre.

-Ah, me dijo que no sabía que Hiroki era tu prometido pero lo comprendo; Hiroki tampoco nos dijo nada sobre ti así que ambos supusimos que era una sorpresa por parte de ustedes dos; aunque no es de extrañarse, si gracias a que ustedes dos fueron amigos desde la infancia, inclusive nos conocimos Kanou y yo y nuestras compañías se ayudan mutuamente.- Akihiko suspiró aliviado, al menos ahora sí parecería real su farsa con familiares sabiendo del compromiso. De pronto sintió como alguien jalaba de su corbata recién hecha

-Aquí está, ¡agáchate!- oyó gritar a la abuela y Akihiko se inclinó levemente sintiendo algo frío en su cuello. Levemente la abuela lo empujó hacia un espejo y lo primero que sus ojos violetas vieron fue el reflejo de un rubí alrededor de su cuello.- Sonrió, era un dije de mujer.

-Veo que te gusta, sabes esto ha pertenecido a nuestra familia por más de ciento cincuenta años.- Akihiko inmediatamente abrió los ojos sorprendido, ¿en verdad le estaba dando algo tan preciado?

-No, no puedo aceptarlo-

-Quiero que lo conserves-

-Yo no-

-No quiero que alegues- refunfuñó la abuela arqueando ligeramente las cejas pero cambiando pronto su expresión- sabes, las abuelas nos encanta darle cosas a nuestros nietos, nos hace sentir que seguiremos siendo parte de sus vidas cuando muramos- sonrió compasivamente al ver la cara de Akihiko -Vamos, consérvalo, es una joya preciada de la familia y una muestra de gratitud por cuidar de Hiro-chan como nosotros lo hemos hecho- le sonrió la abuela mientras sin consentimiento rodeó sus pequeños brazos alrededor del torso de Akihiko. Éste cerró los ojos por inercia; si ellos supieran que todo aquello era una vil mentira…

-Bienvenido a la familia entonces, Akihiko;… cuida bien de mi hijo ¿sí?- Satou pasó su mano por el hombro de Akihiko

-"es un engaño"- Akihiko cerró los ojos una vez entró al vestidor para cambiarse. Involucrar a Hiroki era una cosa pero involucrar a toda su familia era algo completamente distinto; se quitó el tacuche y se comenzó a vestir, a lo lejos podía escuchar los murmullos de Sato y su madre pero no quería oírlos, ni mucho menos verlos.

-¿cómo vas Akihiko-kun?- preguntó la abuela desde el exterior y Akihiko frunció el ceño; era realmente disgustante que, cuando menos quería escucharlos, le prestarán más atención.

-Ahorita salgo- respiró profundo respondiendo a la pregunta. Y es que había pasado tanto desde que alguien le había dado esa muestra de cariño o más bien dicho ningún tipo de cariño. Nunca sus padres, ni Tanaka que solo estaba para servirle, nunca Takahiro ni Hiroki que nunca lo vieron como algo más y tampoco Misaki que siempre tuvo dudas y lo rechazo directamente demasiadas veces.

Solo. Así había estado y así era la única forma en que quería estar; pero hasta él sabía que es imposible para alguien aislarse así , pero allí estaba, sintiendo ese calor en el corazón y ese sentimiento de felicidad de cuando se es querido.; suspiró y abrió la puerta del vestidor, dos grandes sonrisas lo esperaban y no pudo más que tragar en seco. Si todo fuera verdad, probablemente sería el día más feliz de su vida, de esa vida vacía y solitaria que siempre tuvo. Pero, lo único que podía visualizar era el rostro de ellos cuando se enteraran del fraude.

-¿estás bien?- comentó la abuela al ver el rostro decaído de Akihiko, que jamás les devolvió la mirada y, devolviendo el traje, se disculpó quedamente saliendo de la tienda.

No sabía que la culpa le podía pesar tanto hasta hacerle imposible caminar, cerro sus puños de a poco y a penas cruzó la esquina de la avenida dejó su cuerpo desplomar, se sentía pesado, tanto que costaba respirar, y volvía la pregunta a su mente, ¿quería seguir con esto? Y ya no solo pensaba en su "futura familia" sino principalmente en Hiroki, hacerlo pasar por todo ese problema era lo peor que le pudo haber hecho a alguien… que aún no había olvidado.

Una molestia. Eso era lo que él era, una molestia para absolutamente todos, por eso Misaki se enojaba tanto, por eso Hiroki no le permitía ni tocarlo, por eso siempre estaba solo. Se paró inmediatamente y comenzó a caminar en dirección al yate, necesitaba terminar con aquello en seguida, su ceño se fruncía cada vez más mientras empezaba a tener una sensación extraña en la garganta, pero no importaba, estaba determinado a no seguir siendo el fastidio ni de Hiroki ni de nadie que se topara con su vida, no era como si quisiera dejar todo el cariño de la familia Kamijou pero tal vez, eso era lo que más dolía, porque sin quererlo, oficialmente se había convertido en un hipócrita que utilizaba a la gente para salir de su problema.

Vio el bote y para su desgracia Hiroki estaba esperándolo dentro de él. Se cruzó con esa mirada achocolatada que lo vio preocupado, no quería prestarle atención, no quería verlo, dolía verlo.

-¿Akihiko?- Hiroki se extrañó de la rudeza de Usami quien sin pensarlo dos veces arrancó el bote. -¡Akihiko!- intentó gritarle pero el ruidoso sonido del motor impidió ser escuchado por el peligris. -¡oye!- gritó más fuerte pero el aludido seguía dándole la espalda. –vas…- "rápido, baka". Dijo para sí mismo mientras hacía una mueca de disgusto, pero pronto fue borrada por las palabras de Akihiko.

-quiero irme- Hiroki sabía que había escuchado bien pero no comprendía.

-¿Eh?- enfatizó

-Hiorki, no hables- le pesaba hablar y quería acelerar la velocidad del bote pero este ya comenzaba a elevarse levemente sobre el agua.

-Aki…-

-¡No me hables!, no…. puedo- cerró los ojos un segundo mientras presionaba el volante del bote. Ya empezaba a caer en la cuenta del problema en el que estaba, y como si no bastase no solo él se estaba hundiendo en sus problemas sino había arrastrado a los demás con eso, en especial a Hiroki a quien no quería enfrentar. Es más, suficiente era con volverlo a entrometer en su vida en la que Hiroki nunca quiso estar, si antes el moreno nunca lo correspondió, ahora mucho menos quería ser siquiera su amigo.

-Akihiko- suavizó su voz después de un par de segundos en que miraba a Akihiko realmente molesto.

-No puedo- su vista se enfatizó en el agua sabiendo lo que seguiría.

-¿Qué dices?-

-La mentira, no puedo seguirla ¿sí?, tenías razón, es un fraude-

-Akihiko, no nos van a descubrir- su mirada achocolatada se posó en las orbes violáceas que reflejaban el agua.

-No importa, yo sé que es mentira, es mentira que me ames, es mentira que tu familia me crea parte de ella, es mentira que tu abuela me llame nieto y sabes… al final prefiero estar solo

-No digas…

-Sólo sin molestar a nadie-

-¡No molestas a nadie! ¡Akihiko!- Hiroki apretó los dientes, si su papá le había dicho algo a Akihiko se las pagaría caro.

-¡Lo estoy echando a perder¿sí?!, tienes a Kiyomi, tu familia que te ama, y lo único que siempre he hecho en tu vida es molestarte, y por mi culpa estás en esto- Aceleró el bote no importando que diera enormes saltos lo que hizo a Hiroki tambalearse en el asiento de atrás en el que estaba.

-¡Tú lo dijiste baka! ¡los dos estamos en esto!- se sostuvo como pudo mientras intentaba ir hacia el copiloto del bote-

-Era solo mi problema y te metí- el viento sobre la cara le impedía respirar y el ruido del bote le hacía gritarle a Hiorki.

-¡Yo decidí estar en el fraude!- respondió enojado Hiroki mientras lograba acomodarse de lado del copiloto y se dirigía a quitarle las manos del volante a Akihiko que seguro jamás había conducido un yate.

-¡y me odio por eso!, y si lo descubren…-

-no lo van a descubrir Akihiko-

-Y si sí, tu familia me va a odiar, ¡tú me vas a odiar!- Volvió a cerrar los ojos con fuerza y en ese momento Hiroki le arrebató el volante mientras Akihiko se hacía para atrás ido en sus pensamientos.

-¡Yo jamás te voy a odiar Akihiko!- le gritó abriendo sus achocolatados ojos sobremanera al notar el gran faro rojo que tenía enfrente suyo,

-¡No lo digas!-

-¡Akihiko!-

-¡Tu amabilidad me lastima!-

-¡Sujétate!- no le dio tiempo a bajar la velocidad y lo único que pudo hacer fue girar hacia la izquierda esquivando certeramente el enorme faro rojo, buscó la palanca de velocidades y desaceleró temblando levemente por el impacto que creyó iba a dar contra el faro. Respiró profundo, mientras recuperaba el aliento hasta que oyó una voz a lo lejos y a penas volteó a ver hacia atrás Akihiko ya no se encontraba en el bote. "no sabe nadar" fue lo primero que pasó por su mente mientras su vista intentaba localizar a Akihiko y apenas lo vio dirigió la lancha para ese rumbo.

-¡Sujetate al faro!

Akihiko tragaba bocanadas de agua mientras por momentos miraba el bote y por momentos su vista se dirigía a la profundidad negra del agua en la que se encontraba. Sentía que en cualquier momento se hundiría completamente, el bote se acercaba pero sentía que no podía dar más de sí, el miedo le impedía moverse y poco a poco dejó de visualizar el bote para encontrarse con el agua oscura que le impedía la visión, siguió descendiendo mientras aumentaba su desesperación pero seguía petrificado que nisiquiera podía moverse hasta que algo pasó rozando su pierna y eso fue suficiente para que Akihiko reaccionara y comenzara a intentar volver a la superficie; pero no pudo llegar sin notar que alguien había caído al agua también y que ahora lo sostenía por el torso para sacarlo.

A penas logró sacar su cabeza a la superficie volvió a respirar, y con su mano se quitó el agua de los ojos para contemplar a Hiroki que avanzaba nadando hacia el yate, el agua le aterraba, la sensación de la profundidad oscura y no tener suelo firme que pisar le hacía nudo la garganta por lo que lo único que atinó fue aferrarse al abrazo que le tenía Hiroki.

-Aki-hiko- se sujetó de la orilla del bote pero el peso del peligris sobre él no lo dejaba moverse. –oye- susurró en su oído pero Usami seguía ido aferrándose a él, intentó verlo a los ojos pero éste sólo coloco su barbilla en su hombro impidiéndole verlo.

-Hiroki- esa voz que antes fue profunda, ahora sonaba casi en un ligero chillido –yo…- volvió a escuchar con el mismo tono y mientras una mano seguía sosteniendo el bote, la otra comenzaba a acariciar la espalda de Usami.

-Aquí estoy- "a pesar de todo" pensaron ambos mientras Akihiko abrazaba más a Hiroki y éste le correspondía el abrazo…

**Bueno llegamos al fin, lo siento solo ahora sí no pude revisarlo completo muero de sueño y tengo que asistir a un congreso de leyes mañana (donde hartaré comida a montones) y es a las 8 y ahorita es la una menos veinte de la mañana y mi hermoso bebé carro no tiene gasolina así que a levantarse más temprano! **** :/ :s **** crap u.u y creo que más estrés me matará u.u **

**Ok sorry, se supone que aquí escribo cosas felices :s solo please ahora sí avísenme si tuve algo malo en el fic O.o incoherencia, falta de orto, Ooc (aunque sé que peco de eso) y lo arreglo lo antes posible.**

**Besos! Y espero en el prox capítulo se me pase el estrés u.u gomen!**


	16. Ahora que la verdad se sabe

**Chicas! He vuelto! Siento que me fui por mil años aunque actualicé precisamente hace una semana, raro no? En fin, vengo a traerles un nuevo Hirohiko y como ya estamos cerca del final y yo ya me perdí les vuelvo con el esquema de cómo vamos:**

***viernes: Akihiko le pide matrimonio a Hiroki, en la tarde van a inmigración**

***sábado en la mañana parten a Sitka, es la bienvenida, Akihiko abre la boca para anunciar el matrimonio y conocen la fábrica de bebés.**

***domingo Hiroki despierta con la llamada de Miyagi, el águila se roba el teléfono, Akihiko se lo llevan con el stripper y en la noche duermen juntos. **

***Lunes: Hiroki hace el baile para la fecundación (¿) cortesía de la abuela, van a Sitka por el teléfono, se roban a Akihiko para medirle el traje de bodas mientras Hiroki encuentra a Kiyomi, Akihiko cae en la cuenta que se está echando al carajo la vida de Hiroki y se caen al mar.**

**Uff pues por aquí vamos. ¡Buenas noticias! Ya empecé a trabajar en el lemmon y me siento felizmente avergonzada xD Dios iré al infierno, ya lo sabrán cuando lo lean (faltan este y otro cap y listo ) btw el otro jueves publico porque desgraciadamente esa es la mala noticia ¡tengo nueve exámenes finales! (alguien máteme si puede porfa) que comenzron hoy y terminan en nueve días hábiles: el miércoles de la otra semana así que jueves actualizo así me rompa toda yo.**

**Que más, que más… pues ando de buen humor (síntoma de estrés al límite) así que dejaré mi platica por estos lados y nos leeemos en las notas de abajo, y les dejo una frase hermosa que encontré en internet! ****"University is easy. It´s like riding a bike. And the bike´s on fire. And the ground´s on fire. And everything´s on fire because you´re in hell!" ****O.o ….**

Llegaron a la casa empapados y con un frío enorme pero aquello no fue lo que le heló los huesos a Hiroki sino el hecho de que a lo lejos podía divisar a su padre con una mirada enojada.

-Oye, ¿cómo tu padre llegó antes?-

-Vino en helicóptero- suspiró el moreno, reconociendo esa mirada,

-Mjm, si sabías que odio el mar por qué no nos fuimos en helicóptero-

-Sabes conducir uno-

-No-

-Yo tampoco así que deja de quejarte- le recriminó pero sin dejar de ver a su padre quien les hizo señas para que fueran con él.

-Quiero hablar con los dos- fue lo único que alcanzó a decir Sato antes de darse la vuelta y darles la espalda mientras comenzaba a caminar. Hiroki suspiró resignado, odiaba ese tipo de actitudes que su padre siempre tenía hacia él, pero una mirada rápida de Akihiko le hizo dejar a un lado sus malos recuerdos para seguir a su padre que iba en camino hacia el ala este de la mansión, en uno de los establos.

-Tu madre… no está enterada de esto y espero no se entere- Sato abrió la puerta del cobertizo y con la mirada le señaló a una persona. Hiroki y Akihiko se quedaron estáticos frente a la presencia de Gilbertson que tenía una sonrisa retadora. Akihiko frunció el ceño mientras Hiroki tragaba en seco, el moreno volteó a ver a su padre pero éste no le devolvió la mirada, contrario a ello se quedó de brazos cruzados contemplando al señor que se dirigía hacia ellos.

-¿Siempre fue una farsa no?-

-¿Qué hace aquí este señor?- pregunto Hiroki a su padre que sin voltearlo a ver seguía observando al inspector de migración.

-Recibí una llamada del señor Gilbertson afirmando que su matrimonio era una farsa así que lo invité a venir y aclarar las cosas… Hiroki, Gilbertson me dijo que enfrentabas prisión-

-¿Qué argumentos tiene para decir que es mentira?- Inquirió Hiroki mientras Akihiko lo volteaba a ver, Hiroki se mostraba tan seguro de sus palabras aun a sabiendas que todo era una farsa.

-Los comencé a investigar y resulta que un llamado… Asahina Kou, de Marukawa Shoten, indicó ser persona cercana a Usami y a usted y aseguró que de ninguna forma eran pareja; para mí señores, es suficiente prueba, considerando que la persona entrevistada también es homosexual y, uno de los principales encargados de las publicaciones de Usami Akihiko.-

-Hiroki, ¿tu matrimonio es un fraude?- por fin Sato le devolvió la mirada, pedía una explicación y sus ojos lo miraban con desconcierto, pero contrario a lo que esperaba Hiroki solo atinó a regalarle una mirada decidida y antes que siquiera pudiera argumentar palabra alguna, Gilbertson lo interrumpió

-Hagamos un trato, Kamijou. Declare que este matrimonio es un fraude ahorita, y descartaré cargos en contra suya por los delitos que ha cometido, así solo se deportara a Usami sin problemas para usted-

-Ahórrese su oferta, señor Gilbertson, ya sé que usted está comprado por mi padre para ese estúpido trato y…- Hiroki dejó de clavar su vista en Gilbertson desviándola inmediatamente hacia su padre- ¿saben qué?, amo a Akihiko, me pidió matrimonio y le dije que sí. Eso es todo lo que necesitan saber; así que los vemos en la boda.- Hizo un esfuerzo inhumano para no gritarles y sin pensarlo dos veces tomó la mano de Akihiko y somatando la puerta al abrirla salió dejando a ambos hombres más que molestos.

Ambos entraron a la casa dirigiéndose en silencio hacia su habitación, y mientras Akihiko era arrastrado por Hiroki, éste no podía dejar de pensar en la emboscada que su propio padre le acababa de hacer.

-Hiroki- Akihiko lo soltó apenas entraron a la habitación, lo que ruborizó un tanto al moreno quien hasta ese momento se había percatado de que le sostuvo la mano todo el camino de regreso a la casa.

-No te van a llevar, no lo voy a permitir- se cruzó de brazos mientras le desviaba la mirada.

-¿no quieres aceptar esa oferta?- Akihiko detuvo su respiración, si creía que antes había metido a Hiroki en problemas, eso no se comparaba con lo que él acababa de hacer; Hiroki tuvo la oportunidad de deshacerse del lío en el que lo había metido y se negó ¿por qué?- Hiroki, yo…-

-Ese idiota se jacta que quiere cumplir la ley y aceptó soborno de mi padre, ¿crees que quisiera aceptar esa oferta?, sabes ¡es ilógico! él mismo se contradice y yo no pienso dar mi brazo a torcer y menos porque te quieran deportar por algo estúpido como un simple trámite de visa- Y mientras Hiroki seguía alegando a Akihiko le pesaba más el corazón y esa taquicardia que sintió en el pueblo volvía a aparecer. Hiroki estaba peleando por un problema que ni siquiera era suyo. Akihiko cerró los ojos, estaba perjudicando a Hiroki.

-Hiroki, acepta la oferta, yo no sé si…

-Oi- Hiroki dejó de alegar al ver la necedad de Akihiko, y poder evitar, esa mirada violácea hizo instantáneamente que Hiroki dejara de fruncir el seño; bufó levemente sonriente al recordar lo terco que era de pequeño. -No olvides que yo estoy de tu lado, ¿de acuerdo?- Hiroki le sonrió, ahora que lo recordaba…

–Desde niños siempre me dices eso- le respondió Akihiko mientras Hiroki sin querer soltaba una risa resignada, parecía que le hubieran leído el pensamiento.

-Recuérdalo entonces- Volteó a ver a Akihiko sonriendo levemente pero cambió su expresión a sorpresa cuando notó la mirada violácea de Akihiko, esa mirada tan profunda que sólo lo miraba a él, su respiración se entrecortó cuando Akihiko dio un paso adelante, iba a desviar la mirada como siempre lo hacía pero sintió que fuertemente le presionaba la barbilla, tanto que emitió un leve quejido de dolor que fue obviado por el escritor.

-Siempre lo… recuerdo- presionó más fuerte su barbilla, no le importó que se quejara mientras mantuviera la vista fija en él, realmente no importaba. Hiroki siempre lo había hecho, le daba palabras de aliento, le sonreía, le miraba, lo atraía y en un segundo le desviaba la mirada y lo trataba como un completo extraño. Y sinceramente estaba harto de eso, desde niños Hiroki lo confundía con sus acciones tan ambivalentes, si no le correspondía ¿por qué no lo rechazaba de plano? Pero allí estaba de nuevo mostrándole esa hermosa sonrisa sincera que tanto amaba y que Hiroki jamás mostraba y por ese segundo en que sí lo hizo, Akihiko no permitiría que desviara la vista, que lo rechazara indirectamente de nuevo.

Dio un paso de nuevo y apretó más la quijada de Hiroki volviéndole a sacar otro quejido, posó su frente levemente con la de Hiroki y cerró los ojos; rechino los dientes, porque lo sabía muy bien, que Hiroki estaba tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos, quería besarlo, sentía la necesidad de destrozarle la boca con una mordida hasta saciarse por todos esos años en que Hiroki se alejó de él; pero una ínfima parte de él quería empujar a Hiroki y gritarle que se fuera de su vida, que lo dejara en la oscuridad de su Mundo y sus problemas y que no se hundiera en el mismo barco en el que él estaba.

-Aki…- Hiroki no respiraba, hacía el intento pero no inhalaba aire sino solo retenía en sus pulmones mientras su concentración se dirigía a la respiración de Usami sobre su rostro, la presión en su barbilla y el calor en su cara que lo sofocaba. No se movía, aunque tenía la oportunidad de hacerlo no quería. Ahora por primera vez no entendía las acciones de Akihiko, siempre había comprendido su soledad, su actitud y su forma de ser porque sabía de Takahiro, de su familia, sobre sus libros; pero el Akihiko que tenía frente a él, era desconocido frente a sus ojos.

No quería salir lastimado, pero Nowaki tenía razón, no lo había olvidado y probablemente nunca lo olvidaría, porque por más que quiso allí estaba Akihiko en su vida, siendo su todo aunque fingiera que no, aunque ni siquiera lo viera a él. Sabía que era un idiota por atreverse a hacer lo que haría, pero después de todo, sabía que era un idiota enamorado así que con cuidado subió sus manos hacia las mejillas de Akihiko; no entendía bien qué pasaba por la mente del escritor pero como siempre lo único que podía hacer era soportar su amor no correspondido y brindarle la amistad que se esperaba que tuviera.

-Puedes confiar en mí, ¿sí?, después de todo… soy tu amigo- por fin exhaló junto con esas palabras que tanto le dolía decirlas, ahora fue él el que cerró los ojos y con calma quitó la mano que forzadamente le sostenía la barbilla

-¡Hiroki, basta!- apenas sintió cómo el moreno se hacía para atrás zafándose de su agarre, se adelantó sujetándole la cintura, aferrándose a él y casi enterrando sus uñas en la camisa de Hiroki que por inercia tembló ligeramente; el peligris forzó más su agarre con una mano y con la otra sujeto a Hiroki por el cuello , los ojos achocolatados de Hiroki mostraron sorpresa y Akihiko se maldijo por lo que iba a decir ahora, porque estaba seguro que si rompía el silencio que guardó desde los diez años, Hiroki se alejaría de él para siempre; pero si no se lo decía, Hiroki seguiría con el fraude que ya había sido descubierto y que aunque lo negaran, saldría a la luz. "Si se lo digo me odiara y no continuaremos con esto..."

–No quiero que seas mi amigo. Yo… no siento lo mismo…yo-

-Espero que estén visibles-

-Abuela- Akihiko dejó de presionar su nuca y su cintura y Hiroki logró dar un paso hacia atrás

-Tú no deberías estar aquí, ya mañana es la boda y la fábrica de bebés tiene que descansar- Akihiko suspiró levemente, incluso la imprudencia de la abuela en ciertos momentos era inoportuna. –Vámonos Akihiko-kun, es tradición que no pasen juntos esta noche-

La abuela jaló levemente a Akihiko del brazo quien rápidamente volteó a ver a Hiroki, y aunque confundido, Hiroki intentó forzar una sonrisa y se despidió con la mano-

-Espera Oba-san-

-Nada de espera Aki-kun, después tendrán toda la vida para estar juntos- le sonrió mientras lo seguía arrastrando, volteó a ver a Hiroki pero ya no sonreía solamente bajaba la vista mientras se cruzaba de brazos. La puerta de a poco se fue cerrando y Hiroki se quedó solo.

La gran habitación para huéspedes se encontraba silente excepto por el crujir de la madera que ardía en la chimenea y la respiración de Akihiko. No conciliaba el sueño y al día siguiente tenía que madrugar por lo que no podía permitirse seguir teniendo la vista fija en la chimenea como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento.

Pero no podía dormir, mañana empezaría el verdadero fraude más grande de su vida, se casaría y tendría que seguir fingiendo, mintiéndole ya no sólo a su familia, sino a todos a quienes conociera pero más que a ellos, incluso más que a Hiroki, se estaría mintiendo a él mismo.

¿Cuántas veces desde pequeño deseó pasar el resto de su vida con Hiroki? Seguramente más de las que siquiera él podía imaginar porque incluso ahora lo seguía deseando, pero no de la forma en que estaba sucediendo. Respiró profundo y sintió que esa exhalación resonaba como eco en las paredes de la habitación, -Hiroki- su nombre sonaba tan hermoso cuando era escuchado por él, cuando lo repetía sílaba por sílaba en silencio, mientras escribía, mientras lo miraba, mientras pensaba en él.

Allí estaba, apenas separados por unas cuantas habitaciones, pero allí estaba, cuando sus padres no, cuando Takahiro no, cuando Misaki no, cuando él mismo se odiaba, allí estaba Hiroki. Tragó en seco mientras volvía a sentir el eco en la habitación y el fuego frente a sus ojos parecía querer desvanecerse. -Hiroki- dijo en voz alta y escuchó como las paredes le devolvían el nombre, cerró sus ojos mientras terminaba de escuchar el eco; era exactamente lo mismo. Hiroki tenía una barrera que le rechazaba todo, y por más que quiso romperla en el pasado, no pudo; rechinó los dientes frustrado porque hacía tan solo un par de horas había pasado igual, quería besarlo, había sentido la necesidad de hacerlo, de agarrarlo de abrazarlo contra su pecho y retenerlo ahora que lo tenía tan cerca como nunca desde hacía mucho; y no pudo, lo único que llegó a hacer fue lastimarlo con su fuerte agarre.

Impotencia; se levantó de la cama y tuvo un impulso de querer ir a buscar a Hiroki, pero aquella barrera la sentía, tanto que le impedía hacer siquiera su voluntad; "después de todo soy tu amigo" comenzó a escuchar esa frase en su mente, retumbando de apoco haciendo que se sentara en la orilla de la cama y apoyara sus codos en sus rodillas. –Hiroki- ¿acaso nunca se iba a cansar de repetir ese nombre? Sólo tres días habían pasado y parece que se hubiera carcomido los diez años en que dejó de hablarle porque ahora volvía a sentir a flor de piel todo el amor no correspondido que le había guardado hacia su mejor amigo.

-Hiroki- y el eco le devolvía el nombre y él volvía a cerrar su mandíbula con fuerza, por eso se había alejado, incluso la sola presencia del moreno lo alteraba y, a penas conoció a Takahiro lo había aprovechado para sacar a Hiroki de su mente. Pero en esa habitación cerrada cada vez más oscura a causa del descenso de fuego en la chimenea, solo le comprobaba que un clavo no sacaba a otro.

Se dejó caer en la cama, viendo hacia el techo. Ahora como eco sonaba en su cabeza los quejidos de dolor que le había provocado, si apenas se pudo contener en tres días, era un absurdo que pudiera mantener la farsa por más tiempo. No quería lastimar a Hiroki, pero lo estaba haciendo, con la farsa, con sus acciones, con sus sentimientos egoístas; y Hiroki siempre había sido su joya preciada, a quien nunca quiso tocar sin su consentimiento, ni obligar a nada, es más hasta llegarse a distanciar para no arruinar la amistad que le brindaba; pero dolía, dolía demasiado haber intentado acallar ese sentimiento por más de diez años y que en tres días volviera a sentirse enamorado.

Abrió los ojos de repente al sentir cómo estos se humedecían de apoco respiró profundo, en verdad no quería pero a penas cerró los ojos sintió como gruesas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, sus violáceos ojos se opacaron y sin ganas de seguir aguantando ese silencio dejó que fluyeran mientras su garganta se hacía un nudo. Porque ahora tenía la respuesta más clara que nunca, la única forma de no lastimar a Hiroki y no lastimarse a él mismo… era volviendo a Inglaterra.

Agarró lápiz y papel, necesitaba decirle a Hiroki algo… y probablemente mañana no tendría tiempo. Una simple hoja doblada a la mitad, con un pequeño párrafo escrita en ella; más no necesitaba decir. Sabía lo que haría así que en silencio salió de la habitación de huéspedes hacia la habitación de Hiroki; abrió la puerta con cautela y entró en el cálido cuarto. Ni siquiera se atrevió a verlo, la lenta y pausada respiración que escuchaba le aseguraba que estaba dormido; sabía que si lo veía aunque fuera por un segundo se arrepentiría de lo que iba a hacer por lo que se dirigió hacia su objetivo principal que era la maleta del moreno. Si bien conocía a Hiroki su documentación la tendría guardada en su maletín por lo que lo abrió sin reparo y tomó la visa y toda la documentación de Hiroki cambiándola por ese pequeño papel doblado que contenía su vida entera a unas cuantas líneas.

Hubiese querido de todo corazón no verlo pero a penas escuchó a Hiroki no pudo creerlo… ¿todavía suspiraba dormido? Cerró los ojos y chasqueó la lengua; de verdad no hubiese querido verlo pero simplemente no pudo evitar voltear a ver al dueño de ese suspiro entrecortado. Volteó a ver hacia la cama y aunque estaba obscuro por las gruesas cortinas, se filtraba un poco de claridad que daba suficiente visión para contemplar a Hiroki. No lo supo pero cuando sintió ya estaba a la par del moreno que dormía profundamente, un recuerdo fugaz pasó por su mente. La primera vez que Hiroki lo invitó a dormir a su casa.

Hubiese querido sonreír con el recuerdo pero en cambio ese intento de sonrisa terminó en ojos marchitos. Sabía que era la última vez que lo vería. Sin pensarlo acercó su mano a los cabellos lacios de Hiroki; esa sensación siempre le embriagó pero ahora no le causaba más que nostalgia.

Hubiese querido que las cosas fueran distintas, que Hiroki al menos una vez, aunque fuera solo una, lo hubiera considerado como algo más que su amigo. Usami cerró los ojos y molesto pasó una mano por las gruesas lágrimas que acababan de salir; respiró profundo no importando si se escuchaba pues sabía que Hiroki tenía sueño pesado

No sabía qué era peor para él, estar al lado de un amor no correspondido o no verlo nunca más. Sin pensarlo dos veces se inclinó hacia la hermosa figura que se encontraba durmiendo y unió sus labios con los de Hiroki mientras más lágrimas se comenzaban a acumular en sus ojos y el nudo en la garganta se acrecentaba.

Tal vez no sabía qué era peor para él, pero lo mejor para Hiroki era no tenerlo cerca, y precisamente eso haría.

**Y cómo se habrán dado cuenta, aquí ya estoy para darle vuelta a la moneda :3 wuaaaaa siento que moriré de felicidad creo (¿) Y como habrán notado también, sigo sin responder a sus hermosos reviews lo lamento pero el próximo cap se los compenso por partida triple! :) es que ando horriblemente estresada gomen! u.u por Dios que no respiro y a penas y logré corregir esto y ahora sí, ya me dejo de pajas (vueltas) ahora les seré sincera… se me acabó el material u.u ¿Qué conveniente no? Porque termino la u y tengo todo el día para escribir y ponerme al día**

**En fin chicas, me alegra que después de estos dieciséis sigan con mi fic y yo siga escribiendo lo cual a mi parecer es casi tan milagroso como la fábrica de bebes xD porque es mi fic más largo :3 explotaré de emoción!**

**Un beso enooooorme a todas chicas! Por sus reviews y por las lectoras porque sé que hay porque siempre chequeó el numero de leídos xD en fin, dejaré de andar contando mis manías locas y espero verlas para el prox cap :3 mua mua!**


End file.
